The Secret Dixon
by Annamaniac01
Summary: After a year of searching for her father, Anna Dixon calls it quits for the sake of her group. Little does she know he's closer than she thinks. And a promise to a little girl to return her to her mother, would reunite them again.
1. Chapter 1

"The house is right there?" Corbin said pointing at the map hung from a tree in front of us.

"Right." I spoke looking at the map. "We're round 'ere somewhere. Maybe if we loop round the house 'gain? I don't know what ta do anymore man. I mean, it's been what? A year!? Maybe... we should just..." I trailed off looking at the forest floor.

"Wow!" I could feel Corbin's gaze burning a hole in the top of my head but I didn't dare meet his. "Never thought I'd see the day when a Dixon gave up on family." He ripped the map off the tree, folded it up, and stuffed it into his bag. "Look. You've been out here every damn day trying to find 'em. Hell between your uncle calling me a 'nigger,' you a 'nigger-lover,' and your father not saying shit to you when your uncle was around. Figured you would'a given up a long, long time ago."

I finally met his gaze after that. "I ain't lookin' fer 'im. As much as I love my uncle, 16 years was 'nough fer me." We both chuckled. "But my father is out there, Corb. He taught me all the shit I've taught all ya'll back-woods hicks on how to survive out 'ere. It's just... I feel like I'm always one-step behind 'im. Like maybe, if I go out I'd run into 'im." I snickered. Dixon's weren't really this open with people but Corbin's been there longer than anyone. And Merle ain't here to make fun of me for sayin' this shit.

"Dixon's got feelings." he exclaimed with a grin on his face.

"Shut the hell up!"

"Na... Don't let my comment stop ya. You wanna talk?... let's." he leaned against a tree and I did the same to the one across him. While Titus sat by my feet.

"I thought it'd be some Disney movie shit." Running my hand through my short brown hair and licking my lips. Not sure how far I was going to let this conversation continue for. "That maybe... he would actually look."

"I'm sure he did, Anna. But you know Merle. You know that Merle has control over Daryl. Whatever he says, goes. Damn fool." I chuckled at that but it was true. Merle had Daryl whipped like a lil' bitch. And I knew the day he left and said "gotta go get Merle, stay here." Then he left me with his father. The man who ruined my life and my body, forever. Use to torture me. Tell me my daddy was never coming back. After a couple months it got worse. Words turned into beatings, beatings turned into rape, then it became beatings after rape. All the shit he told me after 4 months I believed. Dad wasn't coming back. Dad didn't love me.

When shit hit the fan my friends tried to find me. When they did, they were hit too. Now all of them have the brand of 'Dixon' above their left breast. Me, I got worse. I was covered in brands, home-made tattoos, and scars from him. The ones on my arms were the worst. On my right arm was the devil and under was branded 'Merle'. On my left arm was an angel and under that was branded 'Daryl'. It suited the two men I guess you could say. Some of my shirts didn't have sleeves so on some days they were visible. A reminder of what I've been through. And that I'll never see my dad again.

Corbin's whistle and Titus' deep growl is what knocked me out of my deep thoughts. I stared at him and shrugged. He put his finger up to his lips, signaling me to be quiet, then pointed to the roamer far off behind the trees. I shrugged again asking him quietly how many. He looked on the other side of the tree then held up the number 1. "Forget 'im." I whispered to him after I heeled my great dane. "It's just the one roamer. Doesn't even know what the fuck he's doin'. Just leave 'im, it's a waist of an arrow, and a waist of time." He nodded. "Come on." I pointed in the direction of camp. "Sun's settin'. Can't be out 'ere in the dark." He nodded again and the two began to quietly follow me. "Maybe since we came out 'ere fer no fuckin' reason, might as well hunt." I unhitched the crossbow I had over my shoulder and handing my battle axe to Corbin. I whistled and Titus began to track a head of me. "Might catch somethin'." I added.

He chuckled. "And Dixon's back." he cheered quietly, throwing the hand holding my axe into the air and the other patting me on the back. "Wondered where my best friend went?" he grinned. I just rolled my eyes and began my hunt.

* * *

><p>Four squirrels and one small buck later, Corbin and I made it back to camp just as the sun was setting.<p>

"Hey." Courtney said once we broke the tree line. I nodded in her direction and sat at the small fire with the laid his head on my thigh as I began to skin the squirrels. While Corbin hung and began to skin the small buck at a nearby tree. "Did you find any trace of him?" I glanced at her and shook my head 'no'. "We'll find him you know?"

"Did the scavenge team go ta the cars on the highway ta git the campin' supplies like I asked?" I asked desperately trying to change the subject away from my father.

"They're some people on the highway looking for supplies to fix their RV. They'll pass. Our stuff is locked, you have nothing to worry about."

"Where'd tha' come from then?" I asked pointing to the small one person yellow tent in the middle of the clearing.

"That was there when we got here." she added. "We already searched it. There's a man inside, shot himself. Figured it gave Titus a safe place to sleep."

"You said their people on the highway? They a threat?"I asked glancing up at her.

"Not likely." Trapper said from behind me. I turned toward him waiting for him to continue. "We're in the middle of the woods fer fuck sake's. No one will find us unless their looking."

"And they're dumb-ass's anyway." Hailey added from beside him. "One of them is driving a fucking motorcycle. Drove ever wanderer in this direction from miles."

"Dumb-ass's huh?" They all nodded. "If we run into them ya know wha' happens?" I glanced at everyone who were now quiet and staring back at me. I shifted uncomfortable with all the attention my leadership of this group was giving me. "It's killed or be-killed out 'ere. They ain't killin' any of ma people. Ya see one of these fuckers, they pose a threat, ya shoot 'em no questions asks."

"They had children, Anna." Kamon stated leaning against a tree. "Two of them... bout 12 or 13... weren't even armed."

"You know the rules Kamon." I growled at him. Titus lifted his head up off my thigh. "All of ya know the rules. Nobody's survival is more important than yer own. We don't tolerate zombies, bad-guys, dumb-ass's, or assholes. We don't play hero... People who have kids in this world are stupid. Children won't survive. This group has lasted long 'nough without takin' anyone in or helpin' anyone. I taught ya'll the rules, wha' I say goes."

"Wait... But you can have Titus." Kamon asked. Kamon was usually quiet, hell more than any Dixon was. I liked him for his quietness but now, he was being an ass and it only enraged me more. "Titus is the same as any child. How come he survives? How come your not stupid for having him?"

"I don't have ta explain nothin' ta ya people." I said glaring at everyone. "I would protect ya people with ma life and this... fucking drama is wha' I git in return. Fuck ya'll. Should'a left ya'll fer dead. Listen 'ere prettyboy, when I say my word goes, I mean it. Anyone breaks tha' rule, they git an arrow in the ass by me personally. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am." they all said quietly.

I continued to skin my squirrels. All of them were taught what I was when I was a kid. Dixon's were laughed at, hicks of the town, barely anyone ever talked to me. Until the world went to shit, now everyone looks to me. I'd say all the people in this group are my friends but it's one of the Dixon rules. "Dixon's don't have friends, girly." I can still hear Merle's stupid-ass voice. I finished skinning the squirrels and handed them to Amy and C.C. to cook. I wiped my hands on my pants and glanced at all the people in my group conversing. We only had 15 people and my Great Dane, Titus. Our group maybe small but I trained them well and we all got along.

I had my scavenge group which was Corbin, Trapper, Kenneth, Kamon, Hailey, myself and Titus. Then the people who stayed at camp and kept in-tel were Courtney, Madison, and Tia. Our cooks and medics were Amy and C.C. Finally the people who protect, watch and help the camp in any way possible while the scavenge group is away, Phillip, Tyler, Anthony, and Alex.

"Anna." Amy said snapping me out of my thoughts. "Squirrels cooked." I nodded my thanks and grabbed the plate from her hands and sat around the small fire again. I glanced around the group again. This is as good as a family a Dixon's ever gonna get. But they ain't blood. No matter how many jokes they threw at me, I still miss those back-wood hicks.

* * *

><p><em>"Happy Birthday baby girl." dad said while putting a cupcake with one unlit candle on the table in front of me.<em>

_I looked up from my school book at the cupcake and glanced at my fathers amused face and scrunched my eyebrows together in confusion. "But Daddy I thought we don't make a big deal about birthdays?"_

_"Well if ya don't want the pitiful excuse fer a fuckin' cupcake, then I'll eat it." he said snatching it from the plate._

_"Daddy!" I screamed dropping the pencil in my hands on the book and throwing my arms toward him making him put the cupcake down. "Ma cupcake." I said sticking my tongue out at him. He chuckled in return._

_"So... How old are ya anyway?" he said with a straight face._

_I was shocked. Daddy always remembered these things but since Merle called him a 'pussy', whatever that means, he hasn't been the same. "S-seven." I said looking down at the cupcake on my plate. Suddenly not feeling like eating it. I pushed it away from me a little and went back to my school work. Trying not to show my father that anything was wrong with me._

_"Anna." he sighed. He used my name, something was wrong. I looked at him with worried filled eyes. If he left with uncle Merle again I would be stuck with grandpa. I never told daddy what he did but I think he's seen the scars._

_"Y-yeah d-daddy?" my voice cracking a little as a tear ran down my cheek. I didn't was to go back, ever._

_"Wha's tha' fer?" he asked wiping the tear from my cheek._

_"Y-yer l-leavin' me arn't ya?"_

_"Now does it look like I'm leavin' ya?"_

_"No... But ya will, ya always do." I stated looking down using my sleeve to wipe my nose._

_I could tell I was making him angry. It was like poking a sleeping bear with a stick whenever I talked to him. He clenched his fist on the table. "Well I ain't leavin' ya! Now will ya quite yer bawlin' and eat yer damn cupcake!" he said standing up from the table and leaned against the kitchen counter._

_I propped my elbow on the table and laid my head on my hand away from my dad. Grabbing the cupcake with my free hand and taking a bite. "I'm sorry." I whispered to which he nodded. I wish I didn't always mess things up. We were perfectly fine, until I overreacted._

_"Hey! Happy 7th Birthday Squirt!" Merle said while patting me on the back._

_"Thanks uncle Merle." I said quietly not looking up from the table shoving another bite of cupcake down my throat. He kneeled down beside my chair to where he was eye level with me._

_He grabbed my chin an forced me to look at him. "Now. Why in the hell ya cryin' fer?" I shrugged. He wiped a tear from my cheek. He chuckled, "Why ya gotta make 'er cry on 'er birthday baby brother?"_

_"Shut the hell up Merle." he growled._

_"Did she not wanna go 'er somtin'?" he asked._

_I choked back another sob trying to hide the fact I was crying but Merle saw. He tried his best to comfort me but both the Dixon men sucked at it. "Y-ya are leavin'? I breathed out looking at my father._

_"Huntin'." Merle stated. "Just a weekend maybe more. But seein' as yer upset, ya can stay with grandpa if ya want?" I looked at my father with fearful eyes. He can't be leaving me, not again. "Or maybe if yer feelin' better later, ya can go with us."_

_"What?" I said wiping my nose with my sleeve again._

_"I said when ya were old 'nough ya can come huntin' with us. Sevens when I learned. Figured it's as good as time as any." dad said looking at me._

_I smiled at him and nodded. "Can you teach my how ta use yer crossbow?"_

_Merle stood up and leaned against the counter beside his brother with a proud smirk on his face. "If ya wanna learn." he simply said. I ran from my chair toward him and engulfed his waist in a hug. He bent down and picked me up and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I pulled back to look at his face, he smirked. "Now will ya stop cryin'?" I nodded and hugged him again._

_"I love ya, daddy."_

* * *

><p>I jolted up from the cold forest floor. I rubbed my face with my hands and looked down at Titus who was snuggled into my side. I smirked then checked my watch; 3:45.<p>

"Fuck." I whispered. "I need ta stop doin' drugs an goin' ta sleep." I laid back down, knowing I'll never go back to sleep, and listened to the soft snores coming from the trees. I was the only moron who slept on the ground. A twig snapping in the distance caught my attention but I passed it off as a roamer. Then the roamer picked up into a full run. I shot up and pushed Titus off of me. Grabbing my battle axe I ran toward the sounds. I looked around the trees but the noise stopped.

"Damn drugs." I mumbled.

Then little girl arms circled around me and a sob escaped her mouth. "P-please help me. There's two of them." I turned toward her and the two walkers broke the tree line. I swung my axe up and copped off the first walker head off in one swoop. The next one was slower, I plucked the little girl of my waist. "P-please don't leave me."

"Stay right 'ere." I said in a stern voice pointing to where she was standing. She nodded and I turned around. I grabbed my knife from my holder and threw it toward the zombie. It landed with a blood curdling squish in between it's eyes. I retrieved my knife and kneeled down in front of the girl.

"Did ya come from the highway?" I waited patiently and no response. "Is yer mommy or daddy on the highway?" she nodded. "Why'da run off girl?"

"A big group of them things came out from nowhere. We hid under cars but two of them chased me into the woods." I nodded and waited for her to continue. "Then Mr. Grimes hid me in a bush and led them away said to keep the sun on my left shoulder." I rolled my eyes. Fucking moron who let's a little girl run into the forest by herself. "I did as he said but I heard a man and a woman talking so I ran in the other direction." I nodded again. She probably heard me and Corbin talking earlier. I showed her a ghost of a smile.

"What's yer name kid?"

"S-Sofia."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Helloooo Nurse... I hope you guys like this fan-fiction. I know the first chapter is long but I wanted to show Anna's group that she has before she meets everyone and how she views the two men in her life. I read a lot of fan-fiction so I figured I would write my own. I know most of you guys don't read this shit cause I sure don't :D<strong>_

_**If ya like it great. If you're reading this awesome. I'm probably gonna keep this going at least till season 2 ends because I ain't got nothing better ta do. Thanks!**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Well Sophia, I'm Anna." she smiled holding out her small hand for me to shake. I normally wouldn't accept but she was just a scared little girl in the woods. I shook her hand lightly.

"You kind of look like Mr. Dixon." she said gripping her doll for dear life.

Dixon? I frowned while looking down at the ground. A lot of people are named 'Dixon' Anna, could be anyone. "Sophia I promise ya tha' in the mornin' I'll take ya back ta yer ma and dad on the highway. Ok?"

"Mommy wouldn't want me out here in the dark Miss. Anna." she said wiping her nose with the back of her hand.

"Yer ma would want ya alive and tha's wha' I'm doin'. So stop yer bawlin' alright. I'll take ya back ta ma' camp, well stay there tonight, an' in the mornin' I'll take ya back." she nodded. "Come on." I grabbed her by the forearm and pulled her back to camp.

No one was awake, thank sweet Jesus. How was I suppose to explain I brought this little girl back when I said the things I did earlier. What was I gonna do? Shoot her. I'm a bitch but not that big of one.

I handed Sophia a small throw blanket. "Here. It's not much, but it will keep ya warm till mornin'."

She smiled, "Thank you." Her smiled widened. I glared at her for a minute. What the fuck does she have to be happy about? She's in the middle of the woods with a stranger. "You have a puppy?" She stated pointing at Titus. I forgot, kids get happy about that kind of shit. "Can I pet him?"

I snapped my fingers toward Titus and pointed down signaling him to sit. He was almost the same height as her. Once he did I nodded to the eager young girl. As she approached Titus began to growl. Sophia looked back at me with sad eyes. I rolled my eyes and hushed Titus. She pet Titus' head and smiled. "Ya gonna sleep or wha'?"

She nodded and laid down. "Can you tuck me in?"

I rolled my eyes again. "Just how old are ya girl?"

"Please." I huffed and tucked her in like I've seen dad do a thousand times. "You kind of suck at tuck ins Miss. Anna."

"Why'd ya ask then?" I growled at her. Sophia's eyes began to gloss over. Shit! She's gonna cry. I sighed "Ma daddy use ta tuck me in like tha'. Like ya said he sucked at tuck ins."

"You really do look a lot like Mr. Dixon. Your eyes are the same color."

I looked around and glanced down at the little girl. "My daddy's name was Dixon." I whispered.

She gave me a confused look. "Mr. Dixon didn't say anything about having a family."

"Mr. Dixon doesn't say a lot of things." I huffed. "Now git some sleep kid." I stood up, walked to the closest tree, and slid down and crossed my legs.

* * *

><p><em>"Daddy can ya tuck me in?" I crawled into bed and a small Titus jumped up.<em>

_"How old are ya girl?" He asked at the doorway._

_"Please Daddy. You always tuck me in." I widened my big blue eyes. "Please Daddy."_

_He rolled his eyes and mumbled words under his breath. He tucked me in as Titus laid at my feet._

_"Thanks. Night Daddy."_

_He smirked and I poked his cheek. "Night baby girl." He leaned forward and placed a kiss on my forehead. I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Now go ta sleep."_

_He got up and right before he shut the door I whispered, "Love ya daddy." He opened the door a little, glanced in my direction, and nodded._

* * *

><p>I heard Sophia's soft snores, I loaded a bolt in my crossbow and decided to hunt. Titus stood and I signaled for him to stay. He curled back up against Sophia.<p>

Out in the woods, I could finally think. Me, a Dixon, taking a little girl back to her people. Being a... hero? It's against the rules... all of them. "You look a lot like Mr. Dixon." Sophia's words kept replaying in my head. There was no way my father was in a group without Merle. Could he? Na, he wouldn't just leave him. Would he?

"Fuck." I punched a tree. The drugs were wearing off and my mind started to race even more. I looked down at the rabbit tracks and began to followed them.

Once the rabbit was in sight, I crouched down and looked through the scope of my crossbow. I took a deep breath and pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p><em>I pulled the trigger and completely missed the target on the tree. "I missed." I said disappointed. I lowered the youth crossbow in my hands.<em>

_Dad lifted my chin and smirked. "It's ok baby girl. I didn't expect ya ta git it righ' off the bat like tha'. It takes time." I nodded. "Now." He said standing up. "Again." nodding to the target._

_I pulled the string back and loaded a bolt. I stood the way dad told me, took a deep breath, and pulled the trigger again. I was a hair away from the target this time._

_My dad had a proud smirk on his face. "See. Told ya, ya could do it."_

_"I still missed daddy."_

_Dad chuckled and nodded. "Again."_

_We did the same thing until the sunset. I still wasn't getting any better. The bolt that was a hair off was my best shot. I was disappointed in myself but I was more disappointed that I couldn't make daddy proud. He had the same unemotional look on his face the whole time during practice._

_"Alrigh' baby girl. Lets call it a day." I nodded in disappointment and began my walk of shame back to the cabin. I looked at dad and he rolled his eyes with a smirk on his face. I glared at him and he chuckled. "Come on." he said kneeling down._

_"Ya serious?"_

_"Yep, it's a serious piggie back ride. Now hop on." I jumped on his back and wrapped my arms around his neck._

_I laid my head on his shoulder and saw Merle's truck pull in the drive. Dad stiffened a little when he saw Merle's truck but relaxed. I knew that he doesn't like to show affection in front of Merle. "Thanks daddy fer teachin' me how ta shoot. I know ya would rather be huntin' than teachin' me." I whispered._

_Dad stopped walking and placed me firmly on the ground. I looked down at the ground. I didn't mean to make him angry with me. He grabbed my chin and made me look into his eyes that where identical to mine. "Listen baby girl an listen good. I ain't leavin' ya with tha' shitty excuse of a grandfather ever again, alright. I ain't leavin' ever. And I would rather hunt an take ya with me than ta leave."_

_I looped my arms around his neck and squeezed, "Promise?" I whispered._

_He pulled away and picked my up. He smirked and began walking back to the house. As we reached the back sliding glass door he whispered firmly, "Promise."_

* * *

><p>The rabbit looked up and spotted me and hopped away. What the fuck? I pulled the trigger, again. Jammed. Fucking jammed? "Damn it." I yelled and threw it on the ground.<p>

A familiar growl came from behind me. "Of course." I said while turning around. "Whenever I don't have a weapon ya fuckers jus appear." The roamer lifted his arms to reach for me. I walked over to my jammed crossbow and grabbed the loaded bolt from it. "Come on. A lil' closer."

The roamer tripped on a tree root and fell face first. "Stupid sum bitch." I stepped forward and jabbed the bolt into its skull. I wiped the blood on his shirt and began my walk back to camp.

* * *

><p>I came back to camp with the intention to take a little blonde hair girl back to the highway before everyone woke. As soon as I was a couple feet away the smell of cooking squirrel filled my nostrils.<p>

"Damn it." I whispered to myself. As I broke the tree line I saw CeCe, Amy, and Courtney were the only one's awake. Fucking shit. They have to know.

"Hey Anna." Amy said. "How was your hunt?"

"My fucking crossbow jammed. I didn't git shit." I mumbled. I looked over where Sophia was suppose to be sleeping. Only to see Titus sleeping on the small throw blanket I gave her. "Ya didn't happen ta see a lil' girl did ya?"

They looked at me like I was crazy. What the fuck is going on? Courtney came up and looked straight into my eyes. "Are you still high?"

"Don't give me tha' shit. I know what I saw."

"Anna. There was no little girl. Not that we've seen." CeCe said.

What? There ain't no way I made that little girl up. Is there? Usually I only have flashbacks not create people out of thin air. "Where's everyone else?"

Courtney looked at me. "Oh... um. The scavenge team went to the highway to make sure that group doesn't take anything."

"And no one thought to run this by me first?"

"W-well you were hunting." she said looking down at the ground.

"Whatever." I whistled and Titus was at my feet in seconds. "Did he eat?" she nodded. "Good. Can't have him slowin' me down on a hunt again."

Titus stood up and perked his ears. But again me being the simple minded piece of shit I was, pasted it off as a roamer. I hushed Titus and nodded to the three.

The scavenge team broke the tree line and Corbin ran straight toward me. "Anna." He said breathing heavy. "That group that was on the highway... is coming this way."

Everyone circled around me. "Well? Ya know what ya gotta do. Git to it. Git the masks we don't know wha' where dealin' with here." Corbin nodded.

Everyone ran around camp. Putting out the fire, putting our belongings in a tree, then climbing one themselves. I climbed the closest tree and sat on a high branch where they couldn't see me. I looked around. It almost looked as if we were never here, except for the one person yellow tent.

"Shit." I mumbled hitting my head on the back of the tree. Checking to make sure Titus was ok. I set my battle axe on my lap, put the mask on, my hood up and waited for the infamous group from the highway.

Five minutes past and were all still sitting in the exact spots. None of us moved. The a small group broke the tree line. Men, women, and a... kid? Fucking morons.

"Sophia could be in there." the sheriff said. Sophia? I knew it wasn't the drugs. Dumb bitch owes me an apology.

"There could be a bunch of things in there." the man with no sleeves said. Wait... no sleeves, a crossbow, and a smart ass remark. Na, it can't be.

"Carol call out softly." The sheriff instructed. Guess officer friendly is there leader. Officer friendly, that's a good name.

"Sophia? Sophia sweetheart it's mommy."

She ain't in there fellas. Officer friendly gave a nod and the redneck opened the tent and stepped inside. I could hear his gagging from here. Told you, I smirked and leaned back against the tree.

"Daryl?" Carol called out softly. I perked up. I shook my head. Maybe I heard her wrong. Yeah it can't be.

"Daryl." Officer Friendly called out sternly. That time I know I heard it.

"You kind of look like Mr. Dixon." Sophia's words played in my head again. No, no, no, it can't.

He stepped out of the tent. Then I saw it. The brown muddy huntin' boots he never took off. His raggedy jeans with holes in them. His shirt with the sleeves cut off. The crossbow that was on his back, the exact same as my own. His muddy brown hair which I hate to say, I had the same. Even from this distance I could still see his piercing blue eyes.

There he was. The man I've been searching in these exact woods for. The man I've sacrificed all my time and energy to find. The man I gave up on. Just two feet away from me.

My hands began to shake so much that I dropped my battle axe and it fell from the tree I was in. I sat there and stared at the man. Daryl Dixon, my flesh in blood... my dad.


	3. Chapter 3

My battle axe fell and everyone looked up at the tree I was in. Everyone pointed there weapons, including the kid who was whimpering behind his mother.

"Get out of the tree nice and slow." Officer friendly called out to me. I raised my eyebrow at him. Should I do this? If that stubborn ass can trust him, can't I? I jumped down from my branch and landed with a hard thud right beside my battle axe. "I said slow." he said sternly. Is he trying to piss me off.

"I don't do well with followin' rules there... officer." I nodded toward his uniform. Daryl came out from behind me crossbow raised with a questioning look on his face. "Wha' old man." I asked him sternly.

He tensed and gripped his crossbow tighter. "Take off the mask." He said calmly.

"Excuse me?"

"Ya heard me. I said take off the mask." he asked calmly but sternly. I know pushing his buttons in front of people is a death sentence. So I did as he asked.

I put my hood down and removed the mask to show him my face. His face softened but it was quickly covered with an emotionless one. He lowered his crossbow and everyone else did the same.

The sheriff stuck his hand out. "Rick Grimes." Mr. Grimes himself.

I sighed but refused to shake his hand. "Anna."

"Well Anna you have a group?"

"Wha' are ya people out 'ere in the woods lookin' fer?" I asked him completely ignoring his question. I ain't giving the location of my people till I have to.

"A little girl ran in the woods the other day. You seen her?" Rick asked me nicely. Your the dumbass who lost her.

"Can't say I have." I lied to him.

"Tracks lead righ' through 'ere." Daryl said.

"I just got 'ere. Heard voices, climbed a tree. Bout as simple as tha'."

"You expect us to believe that?" a man with a shotgun says.

I scoffed. "Don't expect y'all ta believe nothin'. All I'm sayin' is the truth. Heard voices, climbed a tree." I shrugged.

"I'm gonna ask you again. Do you have a group?" Rick asked sternly. Now you're really pissing me off officer friendly.

I whistled and everyone jumped out of there tree weapons up. Ricks group put there weapons up. I stood there and looked at Rick. "Yes. Yes I do have a group." I looked back at the scared little boy hiding behind his mom. What the fucks wrong with me? I can do this. I turned around, looked Corbin dead in the eyes and nodded toward Daryl. Corbin froze for a second and lowered his crossbow, everyone else did the same. "Look we can stand 'ere pointin' weapons at each other all day or... we can locate tha' lil' girl. I got a huntin' dog makes trackin' faster an easier. Ya let me help tha' lil' girls gonna be jus' fine."

"She ain't coming with us Rick." the deputy said. Damn, I hate to fucking do this but it's the only way that I'll be able to keep my promise.

I looked around the group for a second and then looked my father dead in the eyes. "Where's Merle?"

Dad looked down at the ground then back up at me. "Atlanta."

"Atlanta? Why's he in Atlanta?"

Rick took a step forward. "Merle doesn't play well with others." Haha, oh wait he's serious. "I handcuffed him to a roof in Atlanta. We went back for him but..."

"Sum bitch cut off his own hand." dad cut him off.

Looking around at there small group, I see why Merle doesn't 'play well with others'. Cops, a Korean, women, and a small child. These people are crazy. I nodded toward Rick.

"Yeah I guess ya can say Merle 'Doesn't play well with others'. Let me guess... was he on somethin'?"

Rick nodded. "Found his stash in his pocket."

"Yeah he can be a real dick when he takes tha' shit." I glanced at my dad and chuckled. "Hell he's a dick off of the shit."

"Better watch yer mouth sunshine."

I looked at him calmly. "Ya gonna make me old man?" I don't gotta take his shit. I spent a year looking for this redneck piece 'o trash. I just want my dad back. "Listen like I said b'fore. Ya wanna keep chattin'? Or do ya wanna find tha' lil' girl?"

Rick looked at me like I was the world's stupidest redneck. Maybe I was. "Why would you help us?" I nodded toward Carol's sad but hopeful eyes. He glanced over, "How can we trust you?"

I chuckled and rolled my eyes. I put a firm grip on my battle axe and got a shotgun to my head in return. I looked at the man. "If I wanted ta kill ya... me, my fourteen group members, an ma great dane would have done it by now, deputy."

"Shane, put that thing down." Rick commanded. Shane hesitantly put down his gun. "Over by the creek is where we lost her." I lifted my axe from the ground and whistled loudly for Titus. "Hey. We're not alone out here." I chuckled as Titus sat at my feet.

"Afraid of a couple lame brains sheriff?" I snapped and pointed toward Carol. Titus sniffed Carol and began to track. I looked back at my group. "Scavenge team goes with me. Rest of ya back ta the highway ta git our shit. Once I find this lil' girl, we're gone."

Everyone began to follow Titus. I was right behind him, dad was in the back. I wanted to talk to him but he would never talk to me. I looked at Corbin and he nodded back toward Daryl. Sometimes it's like he can read my mind. I nodded toward Titus and began to fall behind.

"So... you're Anna." I looked to my right and saw Carol. I raised my eyebrow and she gave me a hopeful smile. I rolled my eyes and nodded. "Does he know?"

What the fuck is she talking about? I huffed, "Does who know wha'?"

"Does Daryl know that you're his daughter?"

"Wha' the fuck ya talkin' bout?" What the hell? I've known her for twenty minutes and I'm bombarded with questions.

"You two have the same eyes." she whispered joyfully.

"This girl we're lookin' fer, she yers?" the smile whipped off her face. She nodded and looked down at her moving feet. "Maybe if ya kept yer nose out of e'ryone else's business we wouldn't be lookin' fer her."

I heard her sniffle. She's crying? She didn't talk after that. Maybe she'll leave me the fuck alone now. I glanced back at Daryl and he nodded toward me. Really? A year and a half and all I get is a fucking nod. I glared at him and he looked down.

"Hi." a little boy told me. I looked down and nodded. "I'm Carl."

"Didn't yer daddy tell ya not ta talk ta strangers?" he chuckled and I rolled my eyes. "Why would a tough lil' man like yer'self help these people?"

"I'm not tough. Dad didn't even give me a weapon. Just this small knife." Carl held up the knife and I poked the top of it hard enough to draw blood.

"Pretty sharp knife if ya ask me." I said and showed him my finger.

"Doesn't that hurt?"

"Na... I've been through worse." I wiped the blood on my shirt. "The girl yer friend?" he nodded sadly. "Don't worry kid. If anyone can find her I can."

"Carl come here."

"Listen ta yer mom kid." he went over to his mom and I quickened my pace to meet Corbin's.

"You talk to him?" he whispered.

"Not worth it." I shrugged.

"A year of searching and all of sudden not worth it. Don't worry you'll get your Disney movie. Give him time." Corbin chuckled.

"He ain't got time Corb. I was serious. We find this girl, we're gone." Corbin nodded.

Titus stopped tracking, sniffed around in a circle, laid down and whimpered. Everyone stopped walking and looked at me. I stiffened.

"What's that mean?" Rick asked.

"Trail went cold." I sighed. "Looks like we do this the ol' fashion way."

"How's that?" Rick asked.

"The creeks her only landmark right?" Rick nodded. "Then we walk toward there. If she's smart, she'll be in a tree somewhere near the creek." I already knew she wasn't the brightest young girl. She made it as far out as my camp. I'll search there when everyone goes to sleep tonight. Might even get dad's help.

Titus perked his head up and lifted his ears. I walked toward him then I heard... church bells? How come I've never heard those before?

"Which way is that coming from?" Rick asked. Are we really going to run through the woods chasing echoes? I rolled my eyes. After a minute dad stood beside Rick and pointed. "Are you sure."

"Pretty damn sure. Its hard to tell out 'ere."

"If we heard them, maybe Sophia did too." Carol said hopefully. Yeah or maybe she didn't.

"Someone's ringing those bells, maybe calling others. Or signalling they found her." Shane said.

"She could be ringing them herself." Rick said running toward the direction of the sound. Soon his group followed in suit.

I turned around and starred at my group who had the same expression I had. "Are these people fuckin' serious?" Everyone snickered quietly. "Come on, let's go. B'fore everyone gits themselves killed."

We began running after Ricks group and easily caught up to them. Do these people not do cardio? There was a small clearing with graves scattered everywhere and a small white church. I ran in front of everyone.

"There's no steeple genius." I huffed.

Rick and his group took off toward the church anyway. Am I fucking invisible? How the hell did they survive this long? I mumbled a few cuss words and sprinted after them. I saw Rick, Shane, and Daryl at the doors of the church while everyone crowded the steps. I paused and watched them. They have no sense. What if that church is full? I shook my head and did what any logical person would do. Let the men measure their dicks and turn off the automatic timer for the church bell.

I followed the speaker cord and found the box as it went off. Everyone starred at me dumbfounded. God these people are stupid. I ripped the battery pack from the box as Rick rounded the corner. "It was on an automatic timer genius."

"I think I'm gonna go inside for a bit." Carol said.

"How was I suppose to know? She could have been in there." Rick screamed.

"No." I said calmly. "The only people crazy 'nough ta follow sounds in tha woods are y'all. A group of teenagers can survive better. I sure as hell didn't lose no one." I threw the battery pack against the side off the church. I shook my head at Rick and scoffed. I whistled loudly for Titus again. "Ya and yer group decide what ya wanna do next, sheriff. I recommend ya send half back ta the highway. Git a small search party. Less people git tired, more ground gits covered, and less people take watch over."

"Never thought I'd say this Rick but, the kids right." Shane said.

* * *

><p>My group and I were sitting off in the distance. I didn't want to deal with these people any longer. I would rather look for that girl myself. Trapper cleared his throat. "Anna, why are ya so angry? We've been searching, and searching... and searching to find that man whose ten feet away from you. And you haven't even talked to him once since you've seen him."<p>

I scuffed and shook my head. "I hav' nothin' ta say ta him." Why can't people just leave me alone? I began walking back to Ricks group to hear him giving out orders. So is Rick the leader here? Or Shane?

"We're splitting up into two groups to cover more ground. The others head back to the highway. Daryl, you're in charge." I rolled my eyes, nice choice.

"I wanna go too dad."

I looked over at Kamon and leaned in. "Two waters says dad gives in first."

"You're on."

"No way." I'm guessing his mom said.

"She's my friend. I wanna look too."

"Let him come. He'll be careful." Rick told his wife. She sighed but nodded. I smirked toward Kamon who rolled his eyes.

The kid whispered something into Ricks ear. "Anna, Carl would like you to join us." Carl nodded.

I scoffed. "Why?"

"If anyone can find her, you can." Carl said hopefully.

I nodded and Carl smiled. "Take Titus back with ya." Corbin sighed but agreed. I traded Corbin my battle axe for my crossbow, and began to follow Shane, Rick, and Carl around the church. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>We were about to loop back around toward the highway when Carl spotted a deer. I put up my crossbow to shot but Rick pushed it down. Stupid Rick, that's a prize deer. He shook his head and pointed toward Carl. He was trying to pet the deer?<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Daddy. I can't." I whispered for the thousandth time and lowered my youth crossbow.<em>

_"Look baby girl it's either ya shoot it or we don't eat."_

_"But daddy, wha' if I shoot it an I don't kill it. Then it's hurt an it's all my fault."_

_"I know baby girl but if ya don't shot it, I will." I shook my head no. My dad sighed angrily and stood to his full height and shot the animal. Not in the head or in the heart, but it the leg. I gasped and turned around. Silent tears streamed down my face as the animal cried out in pain. Dad crouched in front of me. "Look baby girl. I know it's hard but it's kill or be killed. We need ta eat an if we don't eat we starve. I couldn't let tha' happen to ya."_

_I nodded and picked up my youth crossbow from the ground. I turned toward the animal who was desperately hanging on to life. I looked through the scope and pulled the trigger. As soon as the arrow reached his skull he was dead._

_"That's my girl." dad said with a proud smirk on his face. I poked his cheek and he chuckled. I never wanna do that again but I will if I get to see my dad happy._

* * *

><p>I heard a cocking of a gun and began to cautiously make my way toward Carl. I am not gonna let this kid die on my watch. Fuck... this is the second time a kids got a Dixon being a hero. Rick and Shane starred at me as moved closer to Carl. A gunshot rang out and I covered Carl with my body. My shoulder was in agonizing pain and the force of the gunshot made me fall over on top of Carl.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

"Carl!" Rick and Shane yelled as they rushed over to him.

I rolled off him, laying on my back looking at his unconscious face. Shit! That bullet passed through a deer and a girl, and somehow managed to hit the kid... damn.

Rick looked over at me. "Y-you took a bullet for my son?"

"Did a pretty shitty job of it." I whispered.

"Y-you took a bullet for my son." he repeated unemotional. Shane just starred at me, then Carl.

"Yeah." I gripped my left shoulder. Damn does this hurt but I try not to seem fazed by it.

The trees began to russel. Really? I told you, vulnerable once, a roamer will always find you. Instead of a walker, a fat man walked through the trees. He spotted us and his eyes went wide. "I-I didn't know they were there."

"You son of a -" Shane began to say.

"Wait. I live on a farm. A man, Hershel, he's a doctor. He can help your boy and the girl."

"Which way?" Shane growled.

The fat man pointed. Rick scooped up Carl and ran full force towards this 'farm'. Shane came over, picked me up and began to run after Rick. This I was not ok with.

"Put me down! I wasn't shot in the leg. I can walk ya know?" Shane just scoffed and kept running. Who the fuck? I barely know you.

Rick was the first to the man standing on the porch. "Was he bit?"

"Shot by your man. Her and him both."

"Otis?" a woman said. No the lollipop guild. How many fucking men do you have?

"Please help my boy?" Rick pleaded.

"Lead him to the guest room." he stated toward the women. He looked back at Rick. "Lay him on the bed. Her on the other hand... she's stable. Set her on a chair at the table. The boy looks worse. I'll deal with him first." Everyone nodded and did what the old man told us to do.

A women with short brown hair pulled out a chair and Shane set me down on it. "Do you need anything?" she asked me gently. I shook my head and she left the room.

"Why did you take a bullet for him?" Shane asked leaning against the door facing.

"Wha' was I suppose ta do Shane? Let the kid die."

"You could have told us."

"I didn't know." I heard Carl scream and Shane jumped. "Go check it out Deputy. I'll be fine." he nodded and walked off.

"Fuck!" I mumbled and slammed my hand on the table. I just realized I was shot in the shoulder. In order to treat my shoulder, I'm gonna have to take off my shirt. Then everyone's going to see my disgusting body. What's my dad gonna say?

I started to feel dizzy from blood loss. I put my elbows on the table and my head in my hands. I let out a frustrated groan and a women put her hand on my back. At least I think it's women.

"Hershel! She needs blood and fast. Honey I'm gonna need you to stay awake, ok?" I groan in response. "I'm Patricia. Can you tell me your name?"

I sighed. If I could roll my eyes, I would. I hate people like this. She's talking to me like I'm five. I'm not a child. "Anna." I groan.

"Ok Anna can you tell me your blood type?"

"A-. Same as ma daddy's." I whispered.

I heard Rick's boots get closer. I looked at the doorway to see Rick standing at the door facing. Rick looked horrible. Carl's blood was all over him and a shocked, sad look on his face. "Y-you took a bullet for my son."

I chuckled and leaned back against the chair. "Ya already said tha'."

"I owe you my son's life." he whispered.

"Yer son is lyin' in tha' bed in there because of me. Ya don't owe me jack."

"He would have been worse if you weren't there."

I scoffed. "Please."

"Listen." Patricia said. "She needs blood and fast. She says she's A- just like her dad. We need to go and get him."

"Whose your dad?" he asked.

Damn it. I didn't want to tell anyone. You need blood Anna, that's it. If your stubborn ass father can trust Rick, can't you? I don't even know how I feel about my father right now.

"Whose your dad." he repeated.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. "Daryl Dixon."

"Yeah I kind of figured that." he sighed. "Maggie's going to get Lori, my wife, I'm sure Patricia will make sure she tells Daryl." Patrica nodded and left to find Maggie. "Does he know?"

"Yeah. He raised me. He jus' a stubborn ass, doesn't let anyone know anythin' bout 'em." he chuckled and sat down across from me at the table. "How's Carl?"

He starred off in to space. "Shane and the man who shot you... Otis, are going to the local high school to get supplies." he put his head in his hands and began to cry. "The bullet shattered in him. Hershel has to do surgery. He might not make it."

A grown man crying in front of me. What do I do? What do I say? What can I say to make this better? Nothing. There ain't nothing I can do to stop that boy from dying. Fuck. I feel so helpless. Is there anything I can say? Maybe if I say something it would calm him down. I'm a Dixon. Why me Rick?

Patricia came back in. Thank sweet Jesus, but Rick was still quietly sobbing. "Maggie says she'll tell Daryl that Anna's been shot and needs blood. She just left."

"Thanks." I grumbled.

* * *

><p><em>-Daryl's p.o.v.-<em>

One shot. Just one? Lori kept looking over her shoulder nervously. When no one was looking... I was doing the same. My daughter was back and now... she's with Rick? If anything happens to my baby girl Rick, you'll get an arrow in the ass.

"Its ok they'll be fine." Carol assured trying to comfort Lori.

"Why would they only fire one shot?" Lori countered.

"Anna's with them. Ya got nothing to worry about." Corbin said.

"I can't trust one little girl with protecting my family." she said.

Anna's group laughed and I scoffed. "You don't know anything about her. Trust me Anna can take care of herself. If anything happens, she'll protect your boy. It was how she was raised." Corbin glanced at me and I smirked at the ground.

Anna barely even looked my way. I'm not a good father. I can't protect her, like I promised. I can't love her. I ruined her life. I left her. Why would she forgive me? If I was her, I'd hate me. The day she was born, I promised to be a better father than mine.

I was knocked out of my thoughts by Andrea screaming. A walker pulled her down. I lined up my shot and was about to fire an arrow, when a girl on a horse rode up. She took out the walker with a single hit of her baseball bat. "Lori? Lori Grimes?" she asked panicked.

"I'm Lori."

"Carl's been shot. You have to come, now! Lori, Rick needs you. Just, come!" Lori jumped on the horse. "And where's Daryl." I froze, how did this bitch know my name? I groaned and stepped forward anyway. "Anna took the bullet for Carl. She's losing blood and fast. We live on a farm just down the road, mailbox says 'Greene.'" With that she rode off in the other direction.

My whole world stopped. My baby girl was shot? The walker groaned and sat up. "Shut up." I said as I fired an arrow, landing in its skull. I walked over an ripped the arrow out. Rick... I'm keeping my promise.

* * *

><p><em>-Anna's p.o.v.-<em>

We all sat in awkward silence until Hershel came in the room. "I've done all I can for the boy until Otis and Shane come back." he looked over at me. "Can I see your shoulder?"

"Do I hav' ta take off ma shirt?" he nodded. "Can everyone leave?" Rick and Patricia nodded and left the room.

"I can't stitch you up yet but, I can take a look at it. Stop the bleeding perhaps." I stood up and felt extremely nauseous. I put my a hand on the table for support. "Patricia!" Hershel and Patricia rushed to my side. "If he doesn't come fast, she'll pass out."

Hershel helped me take off my shirt. I tried pushing him away, I don't need anyone's help. Patricia gasped... that's why I pushed you away. Hershel looked straight at my shoulder, acting as if he didn't see all my other scars. I heard the front door slam and Lori screaming running inside. I rolled my eyes... I don't know I just get this bitch vibe from her.

"Where is he?" she said and Rick led her pass me toward the room Carl was in.

"God damn it." I mumbled and put my head in my hands. Maggie cleared her throat at the doorway. I groaned and glanced at her. "Wha'?"

"I told him. He said once he gets back to the highway he would drive here."

"Great." I didn't hear footsteps. I didn't hear shit. I glanced over towards the door again, and Maggie still stood there. "Anythin' else?" I know that was rude but still... What the hell?

"You're a hero. You know that?"

"It should be me in there. I've heard people cry non-stop fer tha' kid. No one would care if it was me in there."

"What about your dad?" she asked quietly.

"Ma dad gave me shit half ma life. He wouldn't care if I dropped dead tomorrow."

She shook her head and laughed. What? I gave her a quizzical look. She shrugged and simply said, "You didn't see his face." She smiled towards Hershel and walked away. Wait... what face?

Hershel finally stopped the bleeding and we were just waiting on Daryl. I sat in my undershirt with the sleeves cut off. I can't take it anymore. I just can't wait for him any longer.

When he saw me earlier I thought he would a least... smile. I'm his only kid. His first born. With Merle not being here, I'm the only blood he has. All I got was a nod when no one was looking. What the hell? Sixteen years just... gone. Just like that? How?

A rumble of a motorcycle knocked me out of my thoughts. Oh... my dad was the dumbass who drives the motorcycle... Merle's motorcycle. I scoffed, couldn't let him go? What am I gonna say to this prick?

Maggie led a black man and a Korean to the other side of the table. "You took the bullet for Carl?" the Korean asked, to which I nodded. "I'm Glenn and this is T-Dogg."

"Anna." I said as T-Dogg groaned in pain and held his arm. I chuckled. "He gonna make it?"

"When a herd came by, he cut his arm on a piece of metal. Daryl saved him." I raised my eyebrow. My dad... saved someone?

"Wait here. I'll get Patrica and my dad." Maggie ran out of the room.

I heard the screen door slam. Well that could only be one person. I heard his boots hit the ground with no urgency at all. I could be dying, jackass. His boots got closer and closer... and closer... until they were right at the door facing. I never took my eyes off of T-Dogg's bleeding arm as Patricia started to stitch it.

"Ya gonna look at me?" Daryl said at the door facing. I sent him a glare and he chuckled. "Figure'd ya be like tha'."

I starred straight ahead and mumbled. "I got ma reasons."

He pulled out a chair at the end of the table. "One of yer reasons?" he said pointing at my devil tattoo and 'Merle' brand. "Nev' seen tha' b'fore." I starred straight ahead and ignored his question. I could feel his anger boiling off of him. He glared at me and then at Hershel. "Am I gonna giv' blood or wha'?"

"Could ya stop being a dick?" I practically screamed at him. The room went silent. He looked down at his hands on the table, glanced my way, and nodded. I just yelled at you in front of other people... say something.

I stiffened as Hershel put the needle in my arm. I could tell my father saw and instantly frowned. I ran my right hand through my dirty brown hair. Ugh, I feel so gross. As gross as I feel though Dad looks worse. It's as if nothings changed. He always... had dirt on his face. He always... was cover in blood of some sort. He always... carried that damn crossbow.

"Merle Dixon," Patricia asked snapping me out of my thoughts. "He's a friend with antibiotics?"

"Not sure I would call him a friend." T-Dogg muttered, flinching in pain as Patricia continued to stitch his arm.

"Yeah. Merle didn't have many of those." I chuckled, everyone looked at me, and my dad smirked.

"He has one today." Patricia pointed out. "You know what he was taking these for?"

"Knowin' Merle, probably the clap. He would git tha' on occasions." I stated.

"I'd say Merle Dixon's clap was the best thing that every happened to you." Patricia said to T-Dogg as she finished his arm.

"I'm really trying not to think about it right now."

Everyone began to leave the room until it was just Hershel, dad, and me. Hershel began to stitch my wound and I stiffened each time the needle pressed into my skin. I groaned and closed me eyes.

After a few stitches I felt a hand wrap around my free hand. I went to pull away but the grip only tightened. I opened my eyes to see the famous Dixon smirk on my dad's face. The only thing close to an apology I'll ever get. I returned the Dixon smirk but... you're gonna have to try better than that.


	5. Chapter 5

_"No." I pleaded as I pushed my back into the wall even more. Dixon's don't cry... but tears were pouring down my face. "Please, no."_

_He just chuckled. "Awe... poor little baby Dixon. Daddy isn't here ta save ya... huh?" he crouched down to my level and grabbed my chin. Forcing me to look into the Dixon blues that looked like every man in this family. "Ya know somethin' kid? He ain't ever comin' back. He doesn't care. No one would care fer a bitch like ya anyway. Them friends of yers... are gonna wish they never looked fer ya." He grabbed me by my upper thigh and pulled me towards him more. I cried harder, he raised his hand and slapped me across the face. "Dixon's don't cry, ya worthless bitch."_

_"No... please... don't."_

_He caressed my cheek with his rough hand and wiped a stray tear. "Don't worry. You'll have fun." he smiled, God that's a creepy smile, as his free hand slid up my inner thigh._

_"No grandpa please. Do whatever ya want with me jus' let ma friends go. Please." I know no matter how hard I plead. How much I beg. No matter how many times he gets his way... he'll never let them go... or me._

_He chuckled and pulled out his carving knife. He pressed it into my stomach hard and laughed as I cried out in pain. "A Dixon always gets what he wants." he cut my shirt off leaving a deep, long gash on my stomach._

* * *

><p>I shot up from the sleeping bag. Sleeping bag? Where the fuck am I? I glanced around the old two room tent. As I was looking around my eyes landed on a man across the tent. A rugged, crossbow wielding, dirty, redneck.<p>

"Son of a bitch." I whispered and plopped down on the pillow.

"Go ta sleep." he grumbled.

I scoffed. "Now ya wanna talk? Man, fuck you." I said standing up.

"Where tha' fuck ya goin'?" he said sitting up.

"Mind yer own damn business." I said stepping out off the tent. I began making my way to the edge of the woods. Not the brightest idea... it was pitch black outside, not to mention I didn't have a weapon. I heard my father's clod hopper footsteps behind me. I rolled my eyes. I turned around and screamed, "Wha' do ya want Daryl?"

"Ya know wha'? Forget it." he screamed throwing down his crossbow. We glared at each other for a while, not moving, or speaking. His eyes softened and he sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" I chuckled. "That's all I git? A fuckin' sorry? Why can't ya jus' yell or git in ma face. Hit me fer God's sake, I've been through worse. No. Ya show no emotion wha' so ever."

"Wha' do ya want from me." he mumbled looking at the ground.

"I jus' want ma dad back. I spent a year lookin' fer 'em. A fuckin' year! Then I find 'em an he doesn't even care. Ya know wha'? Yer right."

"Ya think I didn't look fer ya? Ya weren't there. Merle and I both looked fer ya. I wouldn't jus' leave ya."

I saw sincerity in his eyes. Maybe he's not lying but he's broke his promises before. All of them in fact. I looked down at the ground and sighed. "How could ya jus' leave me like tha'? How could ya jus' leave?" I wiped a silent tear running down my cheek. "I trusted ya. Ya promised. Everythin' tha' happened ta me was because of ya." I screamed.

He clenched his fists at his sides. "Wha' happened?"

"Why do ya care?" I said as I copied his actions. When he said nothing I scoffed and began to walk away.

He took a step forward and grabbed me by my forearm. "Wha' happened?" he growled.

I laughed which caused his glare to intense. "I'm not scared of ya. I've seen worse."

He glared at me then sighed, his grip loosened but didn't let go of my arm. "Ya talk in yer sleep." What? Please tell me his lying. Please. I tried to pull my arm from his grip but it only tightened. "Jus' tell me."

I tried to pull my arm away again, but with no luck. Stupid, fucking, hick. Can you just leave me alone? Do I even want that? I tear ran down my cheek. "He raped me." I whispered.

He released my arm and starred at me in disbelief. "Wha'?"

Do I really have to repeat myself? Really? "He fuckin' raped me. Is tha' wha' ya wanted?... huh?" I was screaming at him but yet still... nothing. He's always like this... always. I wiped my face with the palm of my hands. I really need to stop fucking crying. "Every lash... every tattoo... every brand... every scar... everythin' tha's happened. Ya weren't there."

"I'm sorry." he mumbled.

"He took somethin' from me I can't git back. Ya know wha'? Go do wha' a Dixon does best... leave. Wha' makes ya think I would want ya in my life now? Ya can't change anythin'. Ya can't make anythin' better. Wanna know the worse part? Everyday he told me shit tha' I believed because ya weren't there."

He walked toward me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. This is weird... dad doesn't give hugs. I don't want your pity hug old man. I tried to wiggle out of his grip which only tightened after. As out of character this was for him, I missed him. I wrapped my arms around his torso and gripped a hand full of his shirt. He does realize I'm not letting go anytime soon... right?

"Whatever he did, whatever he said, I'm sorry. I know it's not 'nough but I am. I tried ta find ya... Yer all I have left. I know yer mad, I was mad fer a while too. I can make one new promise though, tha' I intend ta keep."

"Oh yeah old man. What's tha'?"

"Ya are never leavin' my sight again."

"Promise?"

"Yeah... promise." we both chuckled. He pulled back and looked at me. I still had a firm grip on his shirt. "If ya ever call me Daryl again, I'll make sure it's the last thing ya ever say ta me."

"Is tha' the only threat ya know old man?" I smirked. He rolled his eyes. "Thanks." I sighed and loosened my grin on his shirt. "I'm goin' huntin' in tha mornin' ya comin'?"

He scoffed. "Ya ain't goin' no where. Ya were jus' bleedin' out earlier. Ya passed out when I got 'ere. Ya ain't goin' out till tha' shoulder of yers is healed."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. But the next day, ya can't stop me."

"Alright fine, but I'm goin' with ya. Don't need ya gettin lost."

"Please... I'm a better tracker than ya. I could find ma way back blind folded." I said walking toward the tent.

"Still as cocky as ever." he mumbled following me.

"Only cause ya know I can." I sat back down on the sleeping bag I first woke up in. Dad did the same on the opposite one. I began to unlace my converse. "Still hav' 'em raggity ass huntin' boots?" he nodded. "Ya can hav' any pair of boots ya want. Yet ya still wear those... why?" he shrugged.

I laid down on my bad shoulder and winced. "Yer shoulder still hurt?" I shook my head no. "Let me see. Ya probably popped a stitch or somethin'." I shook my head no again. I would really like to put off the time when he sees my scars. "Jus' git over 'ere."

I sighed and nodded reluctantly. I know him better than anyone. If I don't agree he'd probably get all pissed off for nothing. I walked over to his sleeping bag. I turned my back to him and took off my sleeveless undershirt. Please don't hate me. He ran his finger over one of my scars. I tensed.

"He... he did this?" he ran his finger over a different scar. "All of this?... If he ain't dead-"

"He's dead. That I can promise ya."

"Ya didn't pop a stitch or nothin'. Jus' don't lay on it." I nodded. "Wha' are all these from?"

"Anythin' really, a belt mostly." I grabbed my shirt and slipped it back on. I laid down on my sleeping bag and turn away from dad. "Brands were his favorite. After he finished, I got a new one. The tattoos were fer whenever I fucked up. Mostly when I didn't listen." I glanced over my shoulder to see him starring at me. "He blamed ya a lot."

"I'm sor-"

"Don't tell me yer sorry." I turned back around. "I already know." I closed my eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up early as usually. I stretched and a sering pain went through my shoulder. I winced loudly causing Dad to stir. I rolled my eyes, shouldn't you be up by now. I stood up and walked over to his cot. "Dad." I whispered sternly trying to wake him. "Dad." I said a little louder, he rolled over again. God damn it, wake up. I kicked him hard in his back.<p>

"God damn it, I'm up." he said.

I laughed and he glared at me. "Git up jackass. I smell breakfast." he groaned. "Bet ya missed ma wake up calls, huh?" I stepped out of the tent to see people stacking rocks. Rocks? I shrugged, better them than me. I walked up to Shane. "Rick an Lori still in the house with Carl?" he nodded.

I walked toward the house to see Carl. I toke a bullet for that kid, he better live. I walked to the door facing and leaned on it. Rick smiled at me, I nodded.

"Fevers gone down." Hershel stated.

Carl began to stir. I went to grab the handle of my carving knife to find it was missing, that and all my other weapons. Guess me and dad are gonna have a little chat later. Carl opened his eyes and asked his dad about Sophia. Sophia! Fuck! I gotta look for her.

"Fine. She's fine." Rick why lie to the poor kid?

T-Dogg walked pasted me. "They're here." he told Rick.

All of us walked onto the porch leaving Carl to rest. I scanned the small group of people but no one from my group was in it. I stood on the porch awkwardly. I don't know these people. Where the fuck are they? I scoffed and leaned on a beam.

"They're coming. They had trouble putting your car in the trailer." I nodded thanks to the old man. He looked toward Rick. "How is he?"

"He'll pull through. Thanks to Hershel and his people-"

"And Anna and Shane. We would have lost Carl if not for them." Rick said.

I tuned out their little reunion. I already know how Carl was doing and I couldn't care less about these dumbass people. My people were on the highway hopefully not putting a scratch on my car. I heard more cars pull up the dirt road. Speaking of my people. They jumped out of there cars and stood a good distance away from everyone else. Titus ran up and sat on the stair in front of me. His tail wagging like crazy. I pat his head.

"Ya good?" Kamon questioned. I nodded.

* * *

><p>They had a small funeral for Otis. The dick-head who shot us and apparently saved Shane... bull... shit. They were standing around a pile of rocks. My group and I stood a good amount of distance away but not far enough to drown out the service. I hate funerals but that's life now, I guess.<p>

"Blessed be God." Hershel began. I groaned quietly. This is gonna be a long service. "Father of our Lord, Jesus Christ. Praise be to him for the gift of our brother Otis, for his span of years, for his abundance of character. Otis who gave his life to save a child. He died as he lived, in grace. Shane will you speak for Otis?"

"I'm not good at it." he mumbled. Titus began to growl at the sound of his voice. I pat his head and hushed him.

"You were the last one with him. You shared his final moments. Please, I need to hear. I need to know his death had meaning." I rolled my eyes. She acts like what he says will bring him back.

"Okay." he mumbled. "We were about done. Almost out of ammo. We were down to pistols by then. I was limpin', it was bad, ankle all swollen up. "We gotta save the boy." See, that's what he said. He gave me his backpack. He shoved me ahead. "Run." he said. "I'll take the rear. I'll cover you." Then when I looked back..." he walked up and grabbed a rock and put it on the pile. "If not for Otis. I'd never have made it out alive. And that goes for Carl too. Cause Otis... he saved us both." he looked at Patricia. "If any death ever had meaning. It was his."

Patricia nodded and began to cry.

After the service, my group and I began to set up camp away from the house. Amy and CeCe began to make lunch. While the rest of us pitched the tents and parked the cars closer. Corbin walked over to me. "Do you have a game plan?"

"Yeah. Tell ya at lunch." I replied going back to pitching my tent.

* * *

><p><em>"Daddy this is crazy. I can't do this." I said holding part of the tent up.<em>

_"Baby girl it's not tha' hard. Yer makin' it more difficult than it has ta be." he grabbed the tent and pitched it easily. "See... Easy."_

_"Tha's not fair. You've done tha' 'fore." I said crossing my arms over my chest._

_He sat down in front of me and poked me in the cheek. "Nothin' in life is ever fair baby girl." He smirked and I poked his cheek._

_"Wha's tha' fer?"_

_"...Love ya baby girl."_

* * *

><p>I smirked at the memory of my father. I thought maybe once I found him the flashbacks would stop. Every time I do something... anything. I'm haunted by the memories I sometimes want to forget the most.<p>

"Anna." I turned around and saw Amy with a plate. "Here's some squirrel if you want it." She handed me the plate.

Everyone sat around the small fire that Kenneth made. "So Corbin said you had a plan."

I looked down at my plate and began to eat. "Wha' did y'all think of Shane speakin' at the funeral?"

"Can I be the first to call Bull Shit?" Anthony joked. Everyone laughed.

"No but in all seriousness... I don't think it went down like that." Trapper said.

Tyler began to shift. I glanced up at him. "I think Shane killed Otis to save his own life." he stated.

"Then it's settled. Don't git ta comfortable 'ere. Once we find tha' girl and the boy's healed we leave. Clear?"

"Anna... Dixon's here. Your father is here." Kamon said in shock.

"I know but I'm not sacrificing anyone in ma group. If Shane did kill Otis, then tha' puts ma people at risk."

"Maybe he'll come with us." Corbin suggested.

"I don't want 'em with us Corb. He's my father, yes. But this is ma group. He's not takin' ya away from me. He'll hav ta kill me first." I stated.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ey." Dad called out across the field. Once he got close enough I saw the familiar scowl on his face. "Did ya not 'ear me call ya?" I shook my head no. He scoffed. "Goin' ta look fer Sophia. Search 'round the creek."

"Well I'm sorry but ma old man said I had ta stay at camp today."

He rolled his eyes. "Yer old man's a dick sometimes."

I chuckled. "Dad... Can I ask ya a question?" He looked around my small group and nodded reluctantly. "This little girl... she means nothin' ta ya. Why ya searchin' so bad fer her?"

"Ain't nobody looked fer me-"

"She ain't ya." I looked up from my plate of squirrel at my father. "She ain't me... She doesn't know how ta survive."

"She has a chance... Better than I did." I tossed the rest of my squirrel to Titus. "I looked fer ya." he whispered.

"Jus' go look fer the girl dad. I'll be 'ere when ya git back. Don't worry I won't break yer stupid promise." he nodded and walked toward the woods.

Once he was out of ear shot I spoke to my group. "Listen nobody help Rick's group. Focus on settin' up camp. Tomorrow, the scavenge team will go with Rick's group ta look fer tha' little girl."

"There's a swimmer in that well over there. Dale and T-Dogg asked for help." Kamen said.

"Let their group bitch about it. We have water. They don't need help killin' themselves. They should jus' shoot the damn thing in the head. Block off the damn well." Everyone nodded and went back to setting up camp. "I'm gonna take a walk. Have a look around." I laced up my throwing knife holder down my right leg. I whistled and Titus followed me.

* * *

><p>Titus barked loudly and then I heard Glenn scream. I jumped and began to run towards Glenn. I saw half of Rick's group and some of Hershel's family rushing to pull a rope that was dangling in a well. Moments later I saw them pull a screaming Glenn out of the well. Oh so this is the well with the swimmer. I stopped a good distance away and began to slowly walk toward them.<p>

"Back to the drawing board." Dale sighed.

Glenn stood up and handed the old man a rope. "Says you." he chuckled.

Are they really trying to pull the swimmer out of the well alive? My question was answered when Maggie went and got a horse.

"Hey." Shane said looking at me. "You gonna help or stand there?"

I chuckled. What a dick. "I like ta admire stupid... Not be apart of it." I shot back. He grumbled and went back to pulling the walker.

* * *

><p>This is too amusing to watch. Six people and a horse pulling one walker out of a well. Them thinking it going to work is the fun part. They finally got half of the walker pulled up but it's lower torso got caught on the edge.<p>

"It's not gonna work." I told them for the hundredth time.

"Shut up." Shane said agitated. They began to pull hard until the swimmer couldn't take no more, and was ripped in two. Ha!

I started to laugh. "Told ya." Shane sent me glare.

"Seal off this well." Dale told us.

"Yeah might be a good idea."

The half walker, which no one attempted to kill, began to reach at the sound of voices. I love watching people's plans backfire. I grabbed ahold of one of my throwing knives. If no ones gonna kill it might as well. I casually walked by Shane, Dale and... Andrea, I think.

I walked over and stood where I could see it face to face. It reached up for me. Dumbass didn't realize my leg was closer. I got a better idea. I looked over at T-Dogg and he nodded for me to kill it. I don't think Maggie's ever seen one killed before. Might as well put on a show.

"Well what about-"Andrea began to say.

I lifted my right leg and began to repeatedly stomp on the zombies face. Everyone stopped talking and looked at me in horror. All I could hear was the crunch of the zombies skull breaking and the squish of my foot meeting it's brain. After the zombie stopped moving, I looked up at their faces.

"You couldn't have just used your knife?" Shane asked.

I tried to control my heavy breathing before I spoke. I looked down at my bloody converse and then glanced at the zombies bashed in face. I looked back at Shane. "Nope."

"Your one hell of a bitch, Dixon." he whispered sternly.

I was about to shoot back with a smart ass remark until T-Dogg cut me off. "Good thing we didn't do anything stupid, like shoot it."

Maggie began to walk away and every one followed behind her. Shane stood his ground and glared at me. I rolled my eyes. "Listen here Deputy. Mind yer own fuckin' business. Ma last name don't change nothin'."

"So he is your father." I shook my head and started walking back toward camp. "Does he know?" Why is that everyone's first question? Is it so hard to believe Daryl has a child. "Hey..." he grabbed me by the forearm and pulled my back. "I asked you a question."

"Ya best let me go." I said calmly.

"You sound just like him. You are his kid. You even got that stupid mole. So... does he know you're his kid."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah."

"Who knows?"

"Why's it matter?" I started to jerk my arm. His grip tightened, if I get a hand print. "Listen Deputy, ya best let me go or else I'll rip yer balls off. Replace 'em fer yer eyes." He looked as if he didn't believe me. "Wha' ya gonna do if I don't answer Deputy? Ya gonna kill me like ya did Otis?" He released his grip on my arm but kept the scowl on his face. I love the fact I can damage a man's ego so easily. I smirked. "Smart boy." I turned around to see Phillip running toward me.

"Hey Anna. I gotta ask you something." he said. I nodded. "This place is safe right?" I nodded forcing myself to not roll my eyes. I've been doing that a lot lately. "Well I was thinkin, the beer in the jeep we've been saving, we could lighten the mood. Have a drink with dinner. The hunter's caught a deer. What do you say?"

"I don't think that's a good idea Phil. These people still don't know us. I don't trust Deputy Douchbag over there." Shane scoffed, rubbed his bald head, and walked towards their camp.

"It'll at least make everyone talk to each other. Give us a little humanity back. We've been working for a year and you said find a safe place we'll get shit face drunk. That fence looks safe, no walkers anywhere, but this face... is not drunk. Please? Glenn has a guitar, I'll play you something."

I sighed. "Fine." He clapped and started jumping around. "By the way... ya got me on gettin' shit face drunk. I don't need ta be serenaded."

He rolled his eyes and walked back to camp with me. I hope this dinner plan doesn't backfire.

* * *

><p>"Here Anna." Corbin handed me a beer. I pushed Titus off of my lap and grabbed it from him.<p>

"Thanks Corb." He nodded. I opened the beer and toke a sip. Ugh... that's disgusting. Damn I missed the taste of beer. I was about to take another sip until Corbin stopped me.

"Hey you know the game." Everyone nodded. "Drink after a memory. That's what we've done since ninth grade. The world may have gone to shit but we're still friends." I nodded. "You first."

"'Member Teddy?" I asked my small group.

Corbin spit his beer. "The short fat kid in our neighborhood who had tourette syndrome?" I nodded. "What about him?"

"Hold up." I told my group.

Rick's group saw our small campfire and began walking over. T-Dogg walked over first. "Is that beer?" I rolled my eyes, to which he has none, and handed him one. Everyone began handing out beer to Rick's small group. Andrea was about to grab one but I sprang up and grab it.

"Sorry... this ones mine." She scoffed and grab a different beer and sat down. Why is everyone at my camp? Why not go over... I looked over and saw one lone man at Rick's campfire. I know that social outcast anywhere. I gripped the beer tighter. I walked toward my favorite wallflower, Titus following me. He was busy carving arrows, didn't even look up. When I stood in front him I put the beer down where he could see it.

"Wha's tha'?" He grabbed the beer from my hand. I sat beside him on the log. "A beer?"

"So ya an T don't hav' eyes." He chuckled and looked down at the beer. "Its yer favorite. I kind of... saved it. I know. Tha's sum fuckin' sentimental shit but... I did." Titus whined and dad pet his head.

He opened it the way he taught me. I smiled. That's right... I fucking smiled. "Thanks." I nodded. "Yer arm? I didn't do tha', did I?" he mumbled looking at Titus.

"Shane bein' an asshole. Asked if ya were ma dad." he nodded. "Why aren't ya over there with yer group?" He shrugged. I groaned, I kind of figured he would say that. I stood up and began walking toward my camp. "Come on Dixon. Ain't got all day."

"Yer so much like Merle." He mumbled standing up and walking along side of me.

"At least I didn't git his 'dashing' good looks."

"Mine aren't any better sweetheart." he said taking another sip of his beer.

I laughed. "Yeah tha's why every female stares at ya. Or all the girls at ma school wanna come over. Yeah dad... yer one ugly son of a bitch."

I walked over and sat at the spot I was at before, Titus putting his head back on my leg. Everyone looked at me. I shifted, God do I hate attention. "Ya gonna finish the story?" Trapper asked. I shook my head no. "Oh come on. Just because they're here..." he pointed toward Rick's group. "Doesn't mean we end the game."

"Yeah." Anthony said. "Continue I wanna get shit face drunk."

I rolled my eyes. "Ta answer yer question Corb, yes the fat kid with tourette syndrome from our neighborhood." Every one was staring at me. My group, Rick's group, even dad. "Corbin, Kamon, an I were walkin' ta meet ma old man at the local bar. We were no older than seven or eight at tha time. Teddy was standin' across tha street screamin' cuss words at passin' cars. A car with four men in it slowed ta a stop an was screamin' back at him. They asked his name an anywhere he went they were gonna kick his ass. He ran across the street in front of tha bar, waved at us, and screamed my daddy's name instead of his own."

Corbin and Kamon started laughing. "I remember that." Corbin said. "Get ta the part about your dad."

"Shh... it's ma story. Anyway... these four guys circle 'round tha block an pulled up on tha curb in front of us. Makin' all three of us jump back. The driver runs in tha bar askin' fer ma dad, while tha three other men stood by tha car. The driver runs out of tha bar screamin' at tha top his lungs ta get in tha car. Ma dad runs out as tha last man gets in tha car. They were about ta drive away when ma dad walked over ta tha back of tha car and lifted it straight of tha ground."

"There's no way that's true." Andrea said.

"No it's true." Kamon said laughing. "I remember because I called your dad Superman ever since. All of us did until we were teenagers."

"Wha' happened after that?" Rick asked putting his arm around Lori.

"All the men from tha car scattered. Then Red, tha bar owner, came out of tha bar an open hand slapped tha driver. Knocked him out." My dad smiled.

"Why didn't he punch him?" T-Dogg asked.

"Well old Red was a boxer. Technically he wasn't allowed to close fist punch people. He could've went ta jail." I replied.

"That didn't stop old man Red from bitch slapping everyone he fought with." Everyone laughed at CeCe. "I felt sorry for his kids."

My group took a drink of their beers. "Red was a good man." Kamon said. My group nodded in agreement.

"Great man. Always let us kids in the bar whenever we wanted. Gave us pop, bag of chips, hotdogs when he had them. Made sure we were always taken care off. Anna's dad tought us to play pool at Red's bar. He was a great man." Corbin said.

"What happened to him." Glenn asked with concern.

"He got tha chair fer blowin' up a warehouse with thirteen people in it." I said nonchalantly.

Rick's group stared at me in shock. "Like I said... great man." Corbin repeated.

"What about our first Of Mice & Men concert." Amy suggested. Everyone nodded.

"Never been to a concert before. I was going to go with my sister for her birthday but..." Andrea said. "What was it like?"

"Well it was like when you go down a hill really fast in a car. That feeling stayed in my stomach the whole time. I was so fucking excited to see them live I almost blew up. I was screaming along lyrics, punching everyone around me. Pushing, shoving, and crowd surfing. Being there around with my best friends and other fans made it so much better. I was just like yeah I'm with family and it was amazing."

"I don't know wha' concert ya were at but I was in hell." I said.

"Well yeah Anna. You don't like people." Amy said taking a sip of her beer.

"Yeah it was hot. I was covered with a mixture of mine an random strangers sweat, others were landin' on ma neck from bein' thrown. I barely kept ma self standin' tha whole time. Other than tha music it was awful." Everyone laughed. "How was tha' funny?" I said glaring at my group.

"Anna, you sound kind of like... well like... like..." Amy kept saying.

Corbin rolled his eyes. "You sound like your dad." My eyes went wide. I don't think I deserve to be compared to him. Corbin chuckled. "Its not a bad thing. He's a good man and a great dad. Your more like him than anyone."

"I don't think I'm-"

"Do you seriously think your not like him?" Corbin interrupted me. I sent Corbin a glare and he copied me. I don't have to take this. I was about to stand up when Corbin put his hand on my shoulder and pulled me down. "Sorry." He whispered.

"Madison ya wanna tell tha next story?" I asked her annoyed already. Damn... I need another beer. Madison nodded. "Word ta tha wise... watch yer mouth." I growled.

"What about the time when we got caught behind the mall?" I nodded. "I was with Adam Lambert, Anna, Phil, Zach, and Lacey. We went back behind the mall to smoke a bowl on the train tracks."

"A bowl? Like... weed?" Glenn asked. What a dumb kid. Did he have any fun?

"Well yeah... duh. Anyway, this lady called the cops on us and three state troopers showed up. Phil was like "should we run" which would've been stupid. Lacey stuffed the bowl down the back of her pants. When the cop asked us our names he was trying so hard not to laugh when one of us said his name was Adam Lambert. One cop found a bunch of condoms in Lacey's purse and he was like "do you really need all these?" When we got back to the mall two dudes on a motorcycle were like "I remember when we used to fuck back there."

"My old man yelled at me fer a week cause of tha'." I stated finishing off my beer.

"Your dad was pissed at all of us. Even though most of us weren't there." Amy said.

"So you guys smoked weed, your friend was having sex, and you all drank your freshman year? What did your guys parents think of this." Lori asked.

"All of our parents cared about what we were doing but..." Amy said before she was cut off by Corbin.

"Anna's dad was the man no one messed with in the neighborhood. The cops were even afraid to go to his house. So we could do anything we wanted as long as he knew about it."

"He sounds like a shitty father." Andrea said under her breath before taking a sip of her beer.

"Watch yer mouth sunshine." God I do sound like my father. I think everyone noticed too because they all looked over at Daryl. Well, shit! He looked right at me and smirked. What did I do to make him so happy?

Trapper cleared his throat. "Corbin... your turn."

"Hell no nigga." I rolled my eyes.

"Try ta be black all ya want Corbin but... yer white. So is Phil, an Kamon, an every black person I knew."

"Why's that?" Kamon laughed.

"Ya hang out with a hick... ya turn white. Simple." I smirked at my friends as they laughed.

"How about we talk about the time you pissed your pants." Trapper suggested to Corbin.

Corbin gasped. "I was five and starting school... Wait... What's this have to do with anything?"

"Ya know tha game? We drink after a memory. Its wha' we've done since ninth grade... isn't tha' wha' ya said? So tell tha story." He shook his head no.

"Fine what about the time you screamed like a little girl cause you lost a video game." Amy suggested.

"Or how about when you cried because you couldn't bring your comic book collection along." Kamon said.

"Ok guys I think we're done." Corbin replied.

"What bout tha time when ma dad tried ta teach ya ta shot an ya screamed like a little girl an dropped tha gun." He sent me a glare and I smirked. "I've never heard ma daddy laugh so hard."

Everyone was laughing surprisingly hard. Dad and I just starred at everyone like they were fucking crazy. "Make Anthony tell a story. He hasn't told a story in four years." Corbin whined.

"Totally. Come on Anthony tell me a story." Courtney gave Anthony puppy dog eyes.

"What about the time old man Jenkins chased us on his lawn mower." Everyone nodded. "Well all of us were walking to Anna's house and we decided that cutting through the Jenkins yard would be shorter. I just started dating this really hot girl..."

"Git ta tha point." I said.

"Damn... jealous much." I rolled my eyes and flipped him off. "Jenkins saw us and started chasing us on one of those drivable lawn mowers. He chased us all the way to Anna's house."

"So he just chased you guys through a field for no reason." Dale asked.

My dad snickered. "Somethin' funny over there old man?" I asked.

He smirked. "Yeah. Ya pestered the shit out of his dog. Use ta snipe it from the porch."

Everyone gasped. "Hey in ma defence I would only snipe close ta it. Ya know 'nough ta make it shake uncontrollably an then piss itself. Got ta the point where I would cock it an it would pee."

Everyone smiled at me and dad. What? I gave Rick a quizzical look then he forced a yawn. "Well it's about time for bed. Night guys, thanks for the beers." He stood up, his group followed him back to camp.

The Corbin stretched his arms and checked his invisible watch. "Would you look at that, bed time. Come on guys let's go." Everyone groaned but followed him. "Night Anna. Night Superman." My dad in return flipped him off.

Once everyone was out of ear shot dad looked at me. "Ya know I take it back." he said. Take what back? I'm so confused. "Ya are exactly like me. I don't know if tha's a good or a bad thing but ya are... I'm sorry I wasn't tha best father growing up."

"Yer shittin' me right? Ya were a great dad growin' up. Then again yer competition was Merle." he smirked.

"Tomorrow I'm gonna go look fer tha' little girl again. Ya comin'? Could use a good hunt."

"I don't know... gotta ask ma old man first." He rolled his eyes. "Sure dad. Want me ta bring Titus?" He shook his head no.

"Might jus' ride a house. Cover more ground. Don't want Titus gettin' left behind."

"I'm gonna walk Titus so he can take his piss. Then I guess I'll sleep. I'll see ya tomorrow dad." He nodded. I got my dad back, finally.


	7. Chapter 7

I awoke as early as usual but everyone was already awake. Amy, Kenneth, and CeCe were cooking breakfast. Courtney, Madison, Tia, and Tyler were hanging laundry. Finally the rest of us were either making bolts or sharpening our knives. I nodded toward my group.

I walked toward Amy to get a plate. "You know, there's a lake not to far from here. I'm pretty sure I can talk Anna into letting us go." Kenneth suggested to Amy while she made my plate.

"Oh yeah. Why would we need to go to the lake for?" She smirked.

I rolled my eyes. This is the worst plot for a romantic novel I've ever seen. I cleared my throat. Kenneth looked at me and chuckled awkwardly. "Ta answer yer question Amy, he wants in yer pants." Kenneth and Amy's face turned red, she handed me a plate. "Thanks."

I ate quickly so I could talk to Rick about going on the search with Dad. I handed CeCe my plate and saw Kenneth and Amy walking hand in hand, toward the woods. I chuckled, "Watch this." I told him. "Use protection!" I screamed at them. Everyone laughed as Kenneth flipped me off.

The scavenge team and I walked toward Rick's camp site. "Morning guys. Lets get going. Got a lot of ground to cover." he said to them. I leaned on the hood of the truck beside dad. "Alright everyone's getting new search grids today. If she made it as far as the farmhouse Daryl found, she might have gone further east then we've been so far." One of Hershel's people... Jimmy... Jerry... to hell if I know, asked if he could help. "Hershel's ok with this?"

"Yeah... um, yep. He said I should ask you." Well that's bull shit if I've ever seen it. I nudged dad and rolled my eyes toward the kid.

"About what Daryl found, doesn't scream Sophia to me. Anyone could have been, hold up in that farm house." Shane said from the passenger side of the truck.

I was about to snap back when Andrea beat me to it... bitch. "Anyone includes her right?"

"Whoever slept in those covers was no bigger than yay high." dad said holding out his hand for a measurement. "While we're at it. I'm gonna borrow a horse. Get a bird's eye view of the whole grid. If she's up there I'll spot her."

"Good idea. Maybe you'll see your Chupacabra while your up there too." T-Doggy suggested. I started to laugh and dad elbowed me. He glared and I shrugged.

"Chupacabra?" Rick questioned.

"What you never heard that?" Dale asked setting the bag of guns by dad. "First night in camp. Daryl tells us that the whole thing reminds him of the time he went squirrel hunting and he saw a Chupacabra."

"Yeah an the shrooms had nothin ta do with it." I said under my breath but enough to where dad would hear. He looked at me and smirked, until he heard the kid snicker. Then it was back to happy, fun time, angry Daryl.

"What are you braying at jackass?"

"So you believe in a blood sucking dog?" Rick questioned. Men... I rolled my eyes. How does this help find Sophia?

"Ya believe in dead people walkin' 'round?" Dad shrugged. Great, another dick measuring contest. Maybe I should enter?

The kid reached for a gun but Rick stopped him. Smartest thing he's ever done. "Ever fired one before?"

"Well if I'm going out I want one."

"Yeah..." dad said picking up his crossbow. "People in hell want slurpies." He walked off. Ha... he use to tell me that all the time. I fucking hated it. I rolled my eyes.

I pointed towards the map. "I'll back him up. We'll circle 'round this creek bed right 'ere. Further east up river. Maybe she crossed it tryin' ta git ta tha' house he found. Figure two expert trackers would know." Dad stopped and turned around. "I have five people on the scavenge team, not includin' myself." Hailey cleared her throat. "Well four. One's bangin' his girlfriend." Everyone laughed. "Ya can split 'em up into groups any way ya choose. Other than those five, nobody else leaves camp. Take Titus if ya like but he doesn't listen well to strangers." Rick nodded. I walked toward Dad who had a smirk on his face. I raised my eyebrow.

"Expert tracker?" I rolled my eyes and nodded. He chuckled, "Two of 'em?" I shrugged.

* * *

><p>We didn't say anything as we saddled the horses. "Ya alright?" he asked snapping out of my thoughts.<p>

I cleared my throat. "Yeah it's just that Chupacabra story of yers got me thinkin'." I noticed his horse start to fidget and act unsteady as he mounted it. "Maybe ya should get a different horse dad. He kind of looks nervous as hell."

"Jus' hasn't been rode in a while is all."

"If ya git bucked don't ask fer help." I said mounting my own horse who didn't fidget. "Ma horse is fine."

"Farmer's daughter's horse." he pointed out. I shrugged.

We rode in silence as we entered the forest. I looked around the woods, hoping to see the blonde hair and blue rainbow shirt that is Sophia. I still haven't told anyone about how she was at my camp. I glanced toward my father who was doing the same thing I was doing. Silently hoping for Sophia to pop out of fucking no where. Why does he search for Sophia so desperately? She ain't his kin. I'm his kin. Yet, he still didn't care, probably never even looked for me. I scoffed and looked down as my horse's hooves hit the forest floor.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw dad look toward me. I ground my teeth together. "Wha'?" I asked sternly.

He smirked at my rude remark. "Ya jus' surprise me."

"Yeah... How's tha'?"

"Yer always afraid of horses." he smirked.

"No one gits ta be afraid anymore dad." he nodded and starred off into the trees again. Should I tell him? "Dad..." I sighed. "I gotta tell ya somethin'."

"Shh." he said aiming his crossbow. He pulled the trigger and it hit perfectly in between the eyes of a squirrel on a tree. He nodded for me to get it. I rolled my eyes and got it anyway. Dad got off his horse and tied it around a tree and began walking down the small hill. What the fuck is he doing? I scoffed and did the same. Dad picked something up... a doll? Sophia's doll. Great now I gotta act stupid.

"What's tha'?" I asked trying to sound completely clueless.

"Sophia's doll. She must've lost it crossin' tha creek bed right 'ere." I nodded. "Sophia!" I jumped. The only time I've ever heard him yell was when I did something wrong. "Come on. She couldn't hav' got tha' far."

We made our way back to our horses and dad's started to fidget again. That horse is really nervous. Nervous! Oh shit! I kept glancing over toward Dad and his stupid ass nervous horse. Nothing better happen. Nothing better happen. God must hate me, because a snake magically appeared in front of dad's horse but completely missed mine. The nervous horse bucked dad off and threw him over the cliff.

"Dad!" I screamed jumping off my horse and running toward the edge.

"Son of a bitch!" I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. At least he's alive. He sat up looking around vigorously for something. Probably looking for his damn crossbow. I shook my head and began walking toward the other side of the cliff to help dad climb it. "Anna!"

"I'm fine old man!" He stood up and searched for his crossbow.

I finally made the long walk toward the edge where dad began to climb. Once he was close enough I saw he had on of his bolt in his side. "Son of a bitch." I said. I walked down the hill a little until dad put his hand up stopping me. "Jus' let me help ya dad." With my left hand holding onto a tree trunk I stuck my right hand out for dad to take. He swatted my hand away. "Will ya stop bein' a fuckin' jackass an' give me yer hand."

"I can do it ma damn self." he scolded.

Fine, you wanna be like that? I sat down and watched as my dad tried to climb the hill. He was about half way but he was losing blood therefore losing energy. I know he's going to fall but that doesn't mean I can't have a little fun. "Come on. Ya done half. Stop bein' such a pussy." I said trying to sound like uncle Merle. When dad gave me a glare, I chuckled. He went to reach for a tree branch but missed, lost his footing, and fell back toward the bottom of the hill. "Yeah, ya can do it yer damn self. Ya fuckin' prick." I stood up and walked casually toward the bottom.

I walked toward dad and first made sure he was ok. Other than the arrow, I guess you can say that. Not to much blood loss. He had a pulse at least. I tapped his face and his eyes fluttered. "Merle?" he whispered.

I knew he missed Merle. Should I mess with him? Will he remember any of this shit, if I do? This is way to good to pass up. "Wha's goin' on 'ere? Ya takin' a siesta or somethin'." I tried to say in my Merle voice but the smile on dad's face said other wise.

"Anna?"

"Yeah dad..." The trees began to rustle and three walkers came out from behind. I went to reach for a throwing knife but nothing was there. Shit... I left those back at camp. I went to grab my crossbow but again... nothing. It's on that fucking horse. I rolled my eyes at how fucking stupid I am.

The walker kept getting closer and I didn't have a weapon. The walker reached for me and I moved back until I hit dad. Shit... is this how I die? Dad kicked the walker down on the ground and beat his face in with his walking stick. I grabbed dad's crossbow... one bolt. I shot the walker who was getting uncomfortably close to dad. Dad laid back down out of breath. Theirs still one more.

"Shit..." I mumbled. I saw the arrow sticking out of dad. He nodded as I went to grab it. "I'm sorry." I said to him. He growled in agony as I began to rib the arrow out of his side. I loaded the arrow as fast as I could. Only one shot at this. I took a deep breath and shot the walker between the eyes. Dad sighed as I laid down beside him.

"Remind me ta always take ya huntin'."

"Rest dad. Ya got a big hill ta climb." I smirked as his eyes shut. Once I knew for sure he was asleep, I sighed quietly. My dad almost died for a fucking doll. What would I have done if I found him and then lost him in the same week? I don't know if I can be without my dad any longer.

I sat in front of dad as he began to wake up from his power nap. He shot up and looked around until his eyes landed on me, then sighed. "Ya good?" He nodded. "Good... take off yer shirt I gotta patch yer wound until we git ta the farm." He did as I asked and handed his shirt to me.

Once I finished patching up dad's wound I made him eat the squirrel from earlier. He grabbed Sophia's doll and strapped it to his belt. Then he started walking toward the now dead walkers. He unlaced one of the walkers brown work boots. What was he doing? Once he was done he showed me the dirty shoe string necklace with... walker ears on it. I cringed as he put it around his neck.

"Tha's fuckin' gross." he shrugged.

"Ya hav' a walker blood hoodie." I shrugged. I guess he's right.

"Ya jus' wanna remember tha time when I bested ma old man." I walked over toward the bottom of the cliff. Dad followed and sighed. "Don't worry yer not tha' old. Stop bein' such a pussy."

I climbed half and waited for dad. Once he was close enough, I climbed further ahead of him. It took us a while but I was at the top waiting for dad to get it reaching distance. He started to mumble to himself. Either it was blood loss or the heat but he's was going fucking crazy.

I stuck my right hand out to grab. He hesitated at first. "Dad come on. Jus' grab ma hand. I don't think I can take it if ya fell 'gain." He grabbed my hand firmly. Indescribable pain shot through my left shoulder, to where I almost let go of his hand. I pulled him up the rest of the way and gripped my left shoulder. "Fer'got my gunshot wound."

Dad helped me stand then once I was on my feet he wrapped me in a tight embrace. "Thought I lost ya today." I mumbled in his chest.

"Only a Dixon can kill a Dixon, 'member." He said smirk evident in his voice. I chuckled. Once we broke apart, I saw that both of our horses were gone.

"Well let's start walkin'." Dad smirked as we began walking back toward Hershel's farm.

* * *

><p>We broke the tree line and I saw Rick, Shane, Glenn, and T-Dogg running towards us. I gave dad a quizzical look. Rick reached us first and pointed his python at dad's head. What the fucks going on? Shane had a smirk on his face when he looked at me.<p>

"Is that Daryl and Anna?" Glenn asked in panic.

"Tha's the third time ya pointed tha' thing at ma head. Ya gonna pull the trigger or wha'?" Dad said toward Rick.

The men sighed in relief when they heard dad's voice. Well, all but Shane. He starred at me with a hint of disappointment in his eyes. "Tha fuck ya lookin' at Deputy?" I growled.

A gunshot rang out and dad collapsed on the ground.

"No!" Rick and I screamed in unison. I crouched down beside my dad. Just keep one promise dad that's all I ask one. I tapped his face and his eyes fluttered. No...


	8. Chapter 8

"I was jus' kiddin'." Dad said as Rick rushed over.

I sighed in relief of my dad's voice. Thank God that idiot doesn't know how to fucking shoot. I helped Rick pull my dad up then Shane pushed me out of the way. Andrea and Dale started running toward us.

"Oh my god... Oh my god is he dead?" I rolled my eyes and picked up dad's crossbow from the ground.

"Unconscious... You just grazed him." Rick responded. Wait so this is the bitch that shot my dad? I ground my teeth together and gave her a glare.

"Look at him. What the hell happened? He's wearing ears." I chuckled as Rick ripped them off of his neck.

"Guys!" T-Dogg said. Everyone turned around and looked at him. "Isn't this Sophia's?" he asked holding up her doll.

Rick and Shane began to carry dad toward Hershel's house. I slowly followed them, keeping an eye on these trigger happy egomaniacs. Andrea turned her head toward me and smiled sadly. Why? I have no fucking clue. She stopped walking and waited for me to catch up to her. She better not fucking talk to me.

"I'm sorry... I didn't know. I thought he was a walker." she said sadly, walking in step with me.

"Why ya sorry?" I asked her through clenched teeth.

"We all know he's your father. Especially since the bonfire. He's different around you... better. Less angry. So I'm sorry for shooting your father."

"Yeah... I'm sorry too." I stopped walking and face her.

"Why would you be-" I dropped dad's crossbow and punched her in the face. Blood poured from her nose as she fell to the ground in pain. I crouched over her and grabbed her face with my hand, making her look at me.

"If ya ever talk ta me again, I'll rip yer fuckin' throat out. Ya understand me?" she nodded. "Keep ma families name, out of yer mouth." I whispered sternly as I dropped her face. I wiped her blood on my pants leg. "Clean yer face. Ya look like a fuckin' psychopath."

She nodded and ran to the RV. Ha, God I love being a Dixon. I sighed... that made me surprisingly calmer. I grabbed dad's crossbow from the ground and walked toward Hershel's porch. T-Dogg looked at me in shock. I shrugged him off, the only people in this world I care about is my group and my father. I really don't care what anyone else thinks of me.

I walked in the front door to see Rick's group crowded in the living room. I looked towards Dale. "Upstairs, last door on your left." I nodded my thanks to the old man. Walking upstairs I saw Lori outside the door my father was suppose to be in. I scoffed, I ain't got time for this. I reached for the door but she stopped me.

"They won't let anyone in till Hershel patches him up." I rolled my eyes but nodded. I stood beside the door and slid down the wall. My father almost died today for a doll... a doll. Then Andrea goes all trigger happy and almost blows his fucking brains out. What is he even doing with these people? "You don't have to worry. He's going to be fine." I rolled my eyes and looked up at her.

"Didn't say I was worried." I growled. She got the point and we didn't speak to each other after that. I listened to their conversation through the door.

"Found it washed up on tha creek bed right there. She must've dropped it crossin' it somewhere." dad said.

"Cuts the grid almost in half." Rick said a little to loudly. Like he was gloating or something. I listened more carefully as Lori starred at me confused. "How's he looking?"

"I had no idea we would be going through antibiotics so quickly." Hershel began to say. "Any idea what happened to my horse?"

"Yeah tha one tha' almost killed me? It's smart, it left tha country." I smirked at my dad's answer.

"We call that one Nelly... as in Nervous Nelly. I could have told you she'd throw you. If you'd bother to ask." I rolled my eyes. Told you, you should have got a different horse old man. "It's a wonder you people have survived this long."

I heard footsteps toward the door so I scooted over toward the corner wall more. I swear I wasn't snooping. Rick and Shane walked out and Lori stood up.

"He'll be alright." Rick said kissing Lori. Rick looked back toward me. "He's been asking for you." I nodded and stood up, crossbow in hand.

I opened the door to see my dad laying shirtless on his side facing away from me. A bandage rapped around the gunshot wound. I smirked. "Damn, ya look like shit." He looked back at me and chuckled.

"Yeah, feel like it." I smirked, shut the door, and sat in the chair that was on the other side of the bed. "Ya alright?" he asked sitting up.

"Shouldn't I be askin' ya tha'?"

"I'm not tha one with blood on ma pants an bruised knuckles." I looked down at my right hand and ran my left thump over it. "Ya punch tha bitch tha' shot me?" I nodded not looking up from my hand. "I can fight ma own battles." he said sternly.

"Tha' wasn't tha point." I looked him in the eyes that were the exact same as mine. "I was mad... she was there... She fucked up. Everyone 'ere thinks they know me because of ya. I don't want tha'." I looked down at my one bloody converse.

"Is tha' why ya stomped tha shit out of tha' walker in tha well?" I shrugged, figures he would try and be a father now. "Is tha' why ya broke Andrea's nose?... Ta not be me."

"It's jus... I've been compared ta ya ma whole life. Even now... ma group would always compare me ta ya. If I tracked anythin' it was because I'm a Dixon. If I could hunt anythin' it was because I'm a Dixon. From smartass comments ta rude remarks, I was always... you. Tha swimmer in tha well, they expected tha' from me. I was jus' givin' them wha' they wanted."

"Wha' about Andrea?" he waited impatiently for my response.

"Andrea believes tha' because of a couple stories yer suppose ta be ma dad. Tha's wha' everyone thinks."

"Since when do ya care wha' everyone else thinks? Wha' ya don't wanna be a Dixon no more?" He laid back down on his good side, looking at me. "I don't care wha' anyone else thinks, yer a Dixon. Ya can kick ass an beat walkers faces in fer all I care. Ya can be like me or not but, yer mine. As long as I'm breathin' ain't nothin' gonna happen ta ya." I opened my mouth to say something but Carol opened the door with a trey of food. Dad pulled up the sheet to cover his back.

"Anna, Hershel would like to speak with you." She said setting down the trey on the nightstand. Dad raised his eyebrow, I shrugged. I don't know what he wants. "He's in the dining area." Now I see her problem, she wants me to leave. I stood up and walked out the door closing it lightly behind me.

I looked to the left toward the window to find it pitch black outside. I only talked to him for an hour... maybe. Shit, I didn't even boss around my group today. I walked down the stairs to hear metal forks scraping plate. I cringed, that is the worst fucking sound. Turning the corner I saw a small square table with Glenn, Maggie, Jimmy and Beth. The rest of Ricks group were sitting at the big table with Hershel at the head. Hershel cleared his throat.

"Your group tended to my horse's today." he stated making everyone look at me. I shrugged, I didn't see the problem in a little help. "They did well. I thank you for that."

"Most of ma group were raised on farms like this one. We all know how to care fer a farm." I said.

"Your group didn't come in for dinner that Rick's group was kind enough to make for my family. Your group today was kind enough to help on my farm."

"We made enough." Lori pitched in.

They want me to eat a dinner that I didn't help make. I can't do that. I nodded and turned around to walk to the door. I hesitated and turned back around toward Hershel. "I'm gonna go ahead an' apologize fer ma groups behavior." Everyone laughed, did they think that was a joke? "Na, I'm serious." The laughing died down as Hershel nodded. I went outside to see my group sitting around that small fire again. Again, Jesus. I mean I like to have fun but damn. Titus perked his head up at the sound of my footsteps. "Y'all hungry? Carol and Lori made dinner fer Hershel's family. Hershel asked us ta join." Everyone stood up and literally ran to Hershel's front porch. I rolled my eyes and followed quickly behind them.

They stopped in front of the table everyone was eating at. "Damn!" Everyone said at once. I starred at everyone.

"She done fucked you up." Corbin said to Andrea.

"No cussing in the house." Patricia said to all of us.

We all quietly shuffled to the kitchen. "Can't believed you punched the blonde." Corbin whispered.

"Can't believe you didn't kill the blonde." Anthony whispered back.

Everyone made a plate and was standing around the small island eating.

"So how's Daryl?" Courtney asked taking a bite of her food.

"Fine." I replied putting mashpotatos on the end of my fork.

"Just fine?" Kamon asked to which I nodded. "You haven't touched your food. Why's that?"

"Daryl almost died today fer a doll." I whispered.

"We know but he's fine and alive. You both made it back alive." Courtney said.

I really wanted to change the subject. Right now, I'm not acting like the Dixon I was a couple days ago. I looked over at Kenneth who whispered something into Amy's ear. I smirked. "So Ken. How was yer an Barbie's shindig in tha woods?" Kenneth and Amy's face turned bright red. Everyone laughed. "Tha' good huh?"

"You're an asshole. Why are we even friends?" Amy whispered.

"Because I'm an asshole!" I whispered back.

My friends and I laughed. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Carol come down the stairs with a smile on her face. A smile? I looked her way and raised an eyebrow. Why was she smiling? She smiled at me and nodded toward the stairs.

"Hey I'm gonna call it a night guys. I'm also gonna keep an eye on Daryl." I said to my small group. Everyone nodded and I walked toward Hershel who still sitting at the dinning table. "Hershel do ya mind if I keep an eye on Daryl t'night?"

"That would be find." He replied.

"Do ya mind if Titus comes inside the house? I haven't slept without him since I was seven." He chuckled but nodded approval. I let Titus in and made my way towards dad's room again.

* * *

><p>I opened the door and pointed at my leg, telling Titus to follow me. I turned my head to see dad laying on his back with his arm draped across his face. Looking down at the trey Carol brought him I noticed it was scrapped clean. I walked to the other side of the bed and sat in the chair I was sitting in before. I rubbed my hand over the bed and Titus lightly jumped up onto it. I sighed quietly and slouch down in the chair. I closed my eyes hopping to get some blissful sleep.<p>

"Ya better not sleep in tha' chair." Dad mumbled. I lifted my head and looked at him.

"I ain't leavin' if tha's wha' yer askin'."

"Git yer ass over 'ere."

I whistled and Titus jumped down. I laid on my side facing away from dad. I moved over so Titus had enough room. I elbowed dad, who groaned. "Move yer fat ass over. Titus can't git on tha bed."

"Why couldn't Merle hav' got ya a smaller dog?" I rolled over to where I was facing him. He moved his arm down and looked over at me. "Wha'?"

"Ya still didn't move yer fat ass." I chuckled. I heard Titus whine and I gave dad my puppy dog eyes that he could never say no to. Dad groaned and pulled me into his side. He whistled and Titus took up the rest of the bed. "Thanks."

"Never thought I'd have ta do this 'gain."

"Wha'?" I asked him confused.

"Never thought I would hav' ta share a bed with ya 'gain. Figured when ya stopped havin' nightmares when ya were little, was tha last time."

I frowned at my dad's answer. I never stopped having nightmares I just stopped telling dad about them. I closed my eyes. I sometimes even wander if he pays attention to anything. I reached over to make sure dad was still there. Dad grabbed my hand lightly and gave it a gentle squeeze. Please and I mean please, don't let anything happen to my father.


	9. Chapter 9

_I was curled up in a corner with a blanket draped over my legs. It was the same everything every time I had a nightmare. I was six now. I didn't need daddy to save me every time I had a stupid nightmare. Even though he said he didn't mind._

_I was crying softly to myself. I had another nightmare about grandpa. I spent every weekend with him when daddy and uncle went hunting. I hate him... more than anyone. He would make me do things I never wanted to._

_The door cracked opened and uncle Merle peeked his head through the door. He saw my face and his eyes instantly softened. "Hey squirt wha's wrong?" I shook my head saying I didn't want to talk about it. "Want me ta git yer daddy?" I shook my head no._

_"Jus' leave me be Merle." I whispered. "Please." I looked up from the floor to meet his gaze. His eyes were bloodshot. I hate to see him like this. I sighed and began to cry again._

_Merle walked out of the room and shut the door lightly. I heard his boots fade down the hallway. Please don't get daddy. Please don't get daddy. I heard a different pair of boots come down the hallway. I sighed, he got daddy._

_I heard a light knock and I back into the corner more. The door opened and my father stood there with a sad smirk on his face. He walked over and reached out for me. I coward and shut my eyes tight. When nothing happened, I opened my eyes to see my dad standing in front of me clenching his fists. "Ya thought I was goin' ta hit ya?" He scoffed._

_A tear ran down my cheek as I stood and wrapped my arms around his torso. He tensed then wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "There gettin' worse huh?" I nodded. "Ya gonna tell me wha' it's about?" I shook my head no. He sighed. He unlocked my arms and picked up my blanket from the floor. Wrapping the blanket around me, picking me up in the process, he set me on my bed. He wiped a tear from my cheek and began taking off his boots._

_"Daddy wha' are ya doin'?" I wiped my nose with my sleeve._

_He laid down and opened his arms. I curled into his side and cried onto his shoulder. He ran his fingers through my hair. "Ya don't have ta tell me anythin' baby girl. Go ta sleep okay. Ain't nothin' gonna git ya."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_He wiped a tear from my cheek. "Ain't nothin' ta be sorry fer baby girl. Now go ta bed. I'll be 'ere till ya fall asleep." I began to fall into a dream-less sleep. Then I heard, "I love ya baby girl. Ain't nothin' gonna happen ta ya. I'll protect ya."_

_"Promise?" I sniffelled._

_He chuckled. "Yeah baby girl... promise."_

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes slowly not really wanting my dream to end. I blinked away the sleep from my eyes and looked passed Titus toward the window. It was still dark, I looked at my watch; 2:27. God damn it, I can never sleep a full night. I sighed and rubbed my face with my hands.<p>

"Would ya stop fuckin' movin'?" dad groaned.

"Jesus fuckin' Christ, I forgot ya were 'ere." dad chuckled at my response. He moved his arm away from his face. "Ya feelin' ok?" He nodded. "Do me a favor an don't do anythin' stupid today." He rolled his eyes and sighed loudly, causing Titus to perk up his head. "I'm serious. Ya made me stay 'ere when I was shot. Yer shot, ya stay 'ere."

He starred at me for a long time, contemplating his answer. Titus laid his head on my arm. I rubbed behind his ear, still waiting on dad's answer. I yawned loudly. I rolled over, my back facing my father. Stupid piece of shit. I just asked you one question. I closed my eyes, leaving my hand on Titus' head.

Dad groaned. "One day." He said in almost a whisper. As if I wasn't suppose to hear him.

I looked over my shoulder to see my dad already looking at me. "Excuse me?"

"One day."

I smiled. He reached down and grabbed my hand. I gave his hand a gentle squeeze and rolled back over. Getting a few more extra hours of sleep... with a smile on my face.

* * *

><p><em>I heard the rumble of Uncle Merles old pick up truck. "Daddy?" I ran to the window and drew back the curtin. "Daddy." I ran for the door but before I grabbed the handle grandpa had grasp of my forearm.<em>

_"Don't ya even think about it girl."_

_I jerked my arm from his grasp and flung the door open. Dad and uncle Merle were walking toward the house. "Daddy!" I ran and wrapped my arms around his legs._

_"Hey baby girl." He said. He rubbed my head like you would a dog. He's so werid._

_Grandpa came out on the porch and I moved behind dad. I grabbed a handful if his shirt. I looked up at him with a tears in my eyes. Dad grabbed my hand and gave it reassuring squeeze._

_"What did I tell ya girl?" Grandpa screamed. I jumped and squeezed dad's shirt tighter. Merle saw me jump and moved beside me. "I told ya ta stay inside."_

_I shuttered and Merle grabbed my shoulder. I ripped my shoulder from him and hugged dad's side more. "Wha' ya do ta 'er?" Grandpa just stood there and glared at me. "Hey. Wha' ya do ta 'er?" He screamed._

_"Daddy?" I whispered._

_He grabbed my hands and picked me up. I looped my arms around his shoulders and buried my face in his neck. "Wha' tha' fuck ya-"_

_"Daddy I wanna go home." I said lifting my head and looking him in the eyes._

_"Hold on." He whispered to me. Then began to scream and ask grandpa what he did to me again. I already knew he wasn't going to say anything. If he did, it would be after he beat the brains out of my dad._

_"Daddy please." I begged him. I looped my arms back around his shoulders and grabbed a handful of his shirt again. "I jus' wanna leave." I whispered into his neck._

_"Go ta Uncle Merle, me an yer grandpa need ta talk." My gripped only tightened. "Baby girl, go ta Uncle Merle."_

_"She doesn't want me man, she wants ya." Uncle Merle smiled at me and I smirked. Dad turned around to look at his brother, while I looked at grandpa. His face was cold and showed no emotion other than anger. "I'll get her stuff. Just wait in the car baby brother."_

_Dad nodded and opened the truck door. He unclamped my hand from his shirt and set me down on the truck seat. I frowned, did I do something wrong? He slammed the door and walked around the truck to the passenger side. He opened the door, slide in, and slammed it like he did mine._

_"Wha' happened baby girl?" He asked calmly. I shrugged because I really don't know what happened. All I know is, I don't want it to happen again. Dad noticed and reached out to grab me. I shuttered and scooted towards the truck door out of instinct. Dad frowned. "I'm not gonna hurt ya darlin'."_

_"I know." I whispered. Dad opened his arms for me and I crawled on his lap. He wrapped his arms around me, for the first time in three weeks I actually felt safe. Dad kissed the top of my head and I smiled._

_"I love ya, baby girl." Dad whispered in my hair._

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes again to see a familiar scowl and hard blue eyes. I jolted in surprise at his closeness. I rubbed my eyes with the palm of my hands. When I looked back dad's eyes hardened. I sighed. What did I do this time?<p>

I checked my watch; 7:30. Wow, I slept in. I whispered a couple cuss words. Sitting up, I groaned in pain. I slept on my shoulder most of the night. My father sat up with his back facing me. I noticed all of his scars from when he was a boy.

"I was talkin' in ma sleep again, huh?" I asked running my hand through my hair.

"I should've-"

"Should've wha' dad?... Saved me?" I scoffed. "I'm not tha' same little girl tha' ya had ta save from nightmares. Much ta yer disappointment dad, I'm grown up. Wha' happened b'fore... tha' was then. Since I've left dad, I've changed."

He sighed loudly. "I know."

"Then stop."

He stood up and reached for his jacket. He searched through the pockets for a while till he pulled a small rectangular box. He looked over his shoulder and saw me watching him. I looked down at my hands. The box landed right in front of my feet on the bed. I smirked and grabbed the box. Looking at the box it looks as if it could have a necklace in it. Why? Dad knows I hate jewelry.

"I know I missed it." Dad stated as he sat on the edge of the bed. Missed what, exactly? Dad gave me a sad smirk and pointed toward the box. "Happy Birthday." Birthday? "I got it b'fore tha world went ta complete total shit. It was really all I had left."

"Tha's some sentimental shit." I chuckled. Didn't think dad would remember much of that anymore.

"Ya kept a beer. I kept wha' evers in tha' box." I starred down at the box in my hands. Other than Titus, I never really got a birthday present. It was one of those things Dixon's don't do. "Open it."

I opened the small box to reveal a Natchez Bowie knife. The one I always wanted but dad could never afford. Before shit hit the fan I was actually saving money to buy it.

"Dad, ya said tha' ya got this before shit hit tha fan." He nodded. "Dad this knife is almost five hundred dollars. How did ya-"

"I saved money ta make sure I got something for yer sixteenth birthday."

I starred at the knife in amazement. Not because I've wanted this knife since dad started to teach me to hunt. I was mostly surprised that dad remembered my birthday. I glanced up to see my dad starring at me, waiting for my reaction. I had no idea what to say other than, "Thanks."

"Did ya think I'd forget?"

"Ya always do." I told him sadly. Well that's not totally true. Dad didn't forget a couple birthdays.

Dad opened his mouth to say something but the door flung open. Why does this always happen? Titus perked his head and growled lowly. Well that could only be one person. I looked toward the door and saw... Shane.

"Hershel said that Daryl need to rest in his tent." Dad nodded and stood to put on his shirt. I stretched and began to get out of bed. "Gun trainings today." Shane said to me.

"Good fer ya deputy." I whistled for Titus, who was at my feet in seconds. Never taking his eyes off Shane.

"Figure I would teach you and your group how to shoot." Shane said leaning on the door frame. See that wasn't a question, it was a statement. He's going to do it without my permission or not.

"Ma people know how ta shoot. Ya think a Dixon would allow them ta run round tha forest with lame brains 'round?" I scoffed, petting Titus' ears. Shane scoffed.

"One hell of a bitch Dixon." She shook his head and walked down the hallway.

Dad walked up beside me with a concerned look on his face. "Do ya ever leave tha sleeves on any of yer shirts?" I asked trying to change the subject from Shane comment.

"Do ya?" He chuckled pointing at my t-shirt that was also missing it sleeves. I went to walk out the door but dad grabbed my left forearm. Oh fuck. Not my left arm. I should've worn sleeves. He ran his thumb over my brand of his name.

"It wasn't ma choice. Ya know tha' right?" He nodded still starring at the brand. I let out a shaky breath and placed my hand over it. He looked up with sadness in his eyes. "I can't changed wha' he did. I can't, I'm sorry." I pulled his fingers off my arm and walked downstairs. Leaving my father still standing in the room.

I've never seen my father act like this... ever. He actually is showing a different emotion other than anger and it's killing me. I can't watch as the things that grandpa put on my body tear him up inside. Fuck... what's wrong with me?

After I put on a long sleeve I saw Rick's group leaving for gun training. My group was no where in sight. None of them. All the cars were gone except for mine. I looked over toward Rick's group to find that everyone left except for Glenn, Dale, and my father. Hell even some of Hershel's family went to gun training. I walked toward Dale who was talking to Glenn.

"Ya know where ma group is?" I asked the kind old man.

"They went to Shane's gun training. Shane said they could." Glenn said nervously. I narrowed my eyes. If there's one thing I learned over the years of being a Dixon; it's to know if someone is hiding something. By the looks of Glenn he's definitely hiding something.

"Wha' are ya hidin' Korean?"

Glenn looked at Dale then back at me. I rolled my eyes at how stupid he's being. "There's walkers in the barn and Lori's pregnant."

My eyes widened with shock. Not because Lori's pregnant I couldn't careless about that dumb bitch. Good for her. But because there were walkers several feet away from where my group sleeps. I looked over toward the barn then back at Glenn. Things were so much simpler when it was just my group. With Rick's group there's so much fucking drama.

I sighed loudly and rubbed my face with my hands. Dale looked at me with concern. I rolled my eyes, put a firm grip on my battle axe, and began to walk toward the gun training I've heard so much about. Titus began to follow me until I stopped dead in my tracks. I whistled and pointed toward dad's tent. He whimpered and walked toward the tent with his tail tucked between his legs. When I get to gun training Shane you're gonna wish you were dead.

I followed the gun shots and came across everyone standing in a line firing shots at bottles on Hershel's property fence. I scoffed, this is not a far enough distance away from camp to be firing off shots. Shane, you fucking dambass.

"Shane!" I screamed loudly over the gunshots. Everyone lowered their guns and turned toward me. I glared at Shane and my group. I gripped my battle axe tight, shifting my weight from all the stares. "Wanna tell me wha' tha fucks goin' on?" I asked Shane calmly. I'm really trying not to get kicked off Hershel's farm here Shane. Be a good boy.

"Anna what-" Corbin began to say, I raised my free hand and silenced him. I don't want him to say jack shit. If anyone is going to lie straight to my face, its going to be Shane.

"You." I said pointing at Shane with the hand I had raised. He glared and crossed his arms over his chest. "Ya wanna tell me wha' ya think yer doin'?"

"Gun training." He simply said. God his voice just pissed me off even more.

"Is there a problem?" Rick asked stepping up beside Shane. I rolled my eyes. For a leader, he's pretty fucking stupid.

"How about this... yer Deputy took ma people out ta gun training. When I specifically told 'im tha' ma people know how ta fuckin' shoot. But no. Apparently yer dim whit of a deputy thinks since he can't be tha leader of yer group, he could lead mine." I looked toward Shane. Putting an even tighter grip on my axe causing my knuckles to turn white. I walked up to Shane so we were face to face. "If ya so much as ever breathe in ma camp again I'll rip yer fuckin' balls off with ma bare hands." I whispered harshly to Shane. I saw Andrea flinch behind him and I smiled. "Wha' I did ta her will look like child's play, compared ta wha' I'll do ta ya."

"Looks like we need to work on our communication." Rick said from behind me. I shook my head still glaring at Shane.

I whistled to my group and pointed back at camp. Everyone hesitantly walked toward the cars. I glared one more time at Shane. If I want him to remember anything it's to not mess with a Dixon. I turned around to Rick and scoffed. "Or ya can put yer dog on a leash. Its simple Rick, ya control yer people I'll control mine. Anything other than tha' is a threat Rick and I don't do well with those." Rick nodded.

I walked toward Corbin's jeep and got in the passenger side. I slammed the door shut. "Anna I'm sorry-"

"Shut up. Just drive." He sighed and drove back to camp.


	10. Chapter 10

With my little outburts yesterday and yelling at Rick again, I was surprised when Glenn invited my group and I to breakfast. I was reluctant at first but realizing that Glenn was being secretive and jumpy, he was going to tell Rick's group about the barn. My group deserves to know but I'm not telling them.

Everyone from my group sat around Rick's small camp fire as Carol started handing out plates. They were chatting to them as if they've know them forever. I rolled my eyes and took a seat on the ground by dad's chair. He nudged my shoulder with his knee. I looked at him and he raised his eyebrow secretly asking what's wrong. I shook my head and scoffed. You'll see soon enough old man.

Carol walked toward us and handed dad a plate of scrambled eggs. He nodded his thanks and ate his eggs like his last meal. I rolled my eyes at his lack of manners. Carol tried handing me a plate but I politely declined. I made my point clear yesterday that my group provides for my group.

"Are you sure you're not hungry?" She asked. Dad glanced at me and glared. As if saying take the damn plate and stop being a bitch. I rolled my eyes at him.

"No thank ya, Carol. I'm not hungry." My stomach on the other hand disagreed with me and grow led loudly. She looked at dad a hint of concern flashed in her eyes. Dad just starred at his plate, with the look like I ran over his dog. Dog... Titus. I stuck my hand out and Carol handed me the plate with a smile. "Thank ya." She smiled and went back to handing out plates.

I whistled loudly for Titus. Everyone stopped and looked at me. Then without question, went back to what they were doing before. A ghost of a smile flashed across my face as a grey blob got closer to the camp.

I looked down at my plate and ate a piece of egg. I had to stop myself from moaning at the taste. God I am so glad I took the eggs from Carol. I don't remember eating yesterday. I inhaled my eggs, wow I'm a hypocrite. I set my now empty plate at my feet as a small whimper filled my ears. I groaned and patted my lap. Titus perked up and licked my face. Then turned around, backed up, and sat down.

I huffed at how heavy he was. My dad snickered from beside me and I glared. I rubbed his back. "Wish I would'a got a Chihuahua." I said and everyone laughed.

"How much does he weigh?" Carl asked from beside Lori.

"Last time he was at the vet he weighed about... 165. He's about 7'0' when he stands on his back legs." Carl's eyes got wide at the mention of his height. "I use ta git tha' face all the time. People would cross the street when they saw me walking him." I chuckled at the memory. "Ta be honest, I loved it."

"That's because you hate people." Amy reminded me again. I rolled my eyes, I know I hate people. That's a Dixon trait I love.

"You're an asshole. Why are we even friends?" I repeated the same words that she told me a couple nights ago. I smirked at the look of shock on her face. When she copied me I scrunched my eyebrows together.

"Because we're assholes." My whole group said mocking me in high pitch voices.

I rubbed Titus' back. Dad smirk down at me in his chair still eating his eggs. I looked up and noticed that face. The face of, you choose the right friends, and I told you so. "Shut up." I said quietly so only he heard.

Glenn walked awkwardly in front of everyone. Great, now we'll have panic and everyone will question Rick and his leadership. Mine won't. I had my reasons and they know that. Glenn rubbed his chin. "Uh... guys?" He said as more of a question then a way to get everyone attention. Everyone looked up at him from their food. "The barns full of walkers." He stated putting his hands in his pockets waiting for a reaction.

Everyone starred at Glenn and then the barn. Dad chewed slowly wondering what dumbass move they were going to do next. Or at least I was. No one moved for five minutes. I looked at around at everyone who was starring at the barn. When dad spaced out I reached on his plate and stole his last bite of egg. He blinked a couple times and looked over at me. I smiled with my mouth full of egg to show him I took it.

"Yer not hungry huh?" He whispered to which I shrugged. I really wasn't hungry but to piss dad off, I'll eat it.

Shane began to run toward the barn and Rick was next in line following him. It only took a second before his group followed in suit. My group looked at me. I sighed as I pushed Titus off my lap. I wiped the dirt off my pants and walked toward the barn with my group following closely behind.

Shane being the dumbass he is walked straight up to the barn door. Hearing a growl, he jumped back and walked over to Rick. "You can not tell me you're ok with this."

"I'm not." Rick stated firmly. "But we're guests here. This isn't our land."

"God. This is our lives man!" Shane screamed.

"Lower your voice."

"We can't just sweep this under the rug." I glared at Andrea who instantly shut her mouth. Good job bitch. Lay down.

"We either got to go in there, we got to make things right, or we just gotta go. Now we've been talking about Fort Benning for a long time-"

"We can't just go." Rick tried to reason. He's undermining your authority Rick, that's all you have to say?

"Why Rick? Why?"

"Because my daughter's still out there." Carol said. Even I know that's not a possibility but I'm not going to tell her that. Hell Sophia made it to my camp, maybe she made it with other survivors.

"Ok..." Shane wiped his face trying to decide his words carefully. "I think it's time we all start to just... consider the other possibilities-"

"Shane we are not leaving Sophia behind." Now Rick's going to be the leader to be the hero. One or the other Rick, not both. Never both.

"I'm close to findin' this girl. I just found 'er doll a few days ago."

"You found her doll Daryl. That's what you did. You found a doll." Shane screamed at my dad.

"Anna?" Courtney asked standing beside me.

"Don't get involved." I growled.

"Look I'm just saying what needs to be said here." Yeah officer Douche Bag with his voice of reasons. I scoffed. "Let me tell you something else man. If she was alive out there saw you coming. All meth'd out with your buck knife, geek ears around your neck. She would run in the other direction." I was pissed. Its one thing to say that to Merle. Its another to say it to my father.

"Anna." Madison whispered in annoyance.

"Don't get involved." I looked over at Corbin. I wanted to do something I really do. I want to bash his fucking head in... but that's not going to happen, unless he chooses the right words.

Dad charged for Shane, everyone in Rick's group tried to get between them. Except for my group who hasn't moved from the same spot since we came over here.

"Let me talk to Hershel. Let me figure it out." Rick tried to reason with him but like I've said many times; Shane is a fucking dumbass.

"Man, what are you going to figure out!" He yelled charging at Rick but Lori stopped him. Lucky keeping her legs closed too.

"If we're gonna stay. If we're gonna clear this barn. I have to talk him into it. This is his land." Finally Rick comes to his senses. I almost fell to my knees and thanked sweet Jesus.

Dale stepped up beside Rick, "Hershel sees those things in there as people. Sick people. His wife. His... His stepson."

"You knew?" Rick questioned stepping closer to him. You going to beat up an old man if he doesn't give you an answer?

"Yesterday I talked to Hershel."

"And you waited the night?"

"I thought we could survive one more night. We did. I was waiting till this morning to say something but Glenn wanted to be the one."

"This is crazy Rick." Shane began to yell again. I was fed up and this isn't even my group. I'm sick and tired of this shit. "Then no-"

"Enough!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Everyone turned around and looked at me in shock. Except for Shane, he glared. "Shut the fuck up! I'm sick an tired of yer bullshit. All this yellin'. Are ya fuckin' dumb? Are ya that fuckin' simple?" I waited for a remark from Shane but didn't get one so I continued. "Y'all are really fuckin' stupid if ya think ya have an opinion on this matter."

Shane glared at me then opened hi big fat mouth. "I have-"

"No ya see ya fuckin' don't. None of ya do. Wha' Rick says goes. This is Hershel's farm, his barn, his say. It doesn't matter wha' ya say, how ya say it, ya can't fuckin' change tha'. Ya don't git ta take charge. Ya don't git ta change the rules. All ya do is follow them. So I suggest ya stop measuring yer dicks."

"What makes you think a little girl has a say in this?" Shane asked rubbing his head.

I laughed. "Look I see two group leaders here and neither one is ya. So stop bein' a prick." Shane looked liked if no one was around he'd slaughter me. Good. "Rick if ya wanna talk ta Hershel I suggest we do it now."

"We?" Rick asked stepping in front of everyone.

"What?" I chuckled and pointed to the barn. "Ya think I'm ok with this? Fuck no." Rick looked at me amused. "But instead of poppin' a damn ball over it..." I looked over at Shane. "Lets just talk ta the man who owns the fuckin' barn." I simply stated. Rick nodded and began walking the small distance toward the house. I turned and looked at my group. "Stay away from them an the barn. Ya got that?"

"Yes ma'am." Everyone said. I nodded and ran after Rick. Who I, again, easily caught up with.

"Thank you." I raised my eyebrow at Rick. "For Shane." I mumbled a your welcome. Although I didn't mean it. He owes me a lot more than a 'thank you' if you ask me.

Once we got to the porch Rick began to reach for the handle. I stuck my arm in front of him to stop him. I sighed and knocked lightly on the screen door. "Come on in." Rick walked in first, a little to eager if you ask me. I walked in soon after. I just want to get this over with.

"A little light reading for lunch?" Rick asked as he walked to the kitchen table. I rolled my eyes. There Hershel sat at the head of the table reading his Bible.

"Been working so hard lately. I get my study in where I can." He didn't even look up at us.

"Ma people have been helpin' out with yer work. We lived on farms we know wha' it's like."

"It's my field to tend." He snapped at me. I leaned on a chair beside Rick. I let out a quiet sigh. Well looks as if my group and I no longer have a place to sleep.

Rick was quiet for a while just staring at Hershel as he read. I scoffed lightly. He's taking to damn long. "We found tha barn."

"Leave it be." Again, Hershel didn't even try to make eye contact with us.

"I'd like to talk about it but... either way your barn, your farm, your say." Rick looked over at me. Yes Rick, I know I said that, thank you.

Hershel brushed off his comment. "I don't want to talk about the barn. I don't want a debate."

"Not a debate, a discussion."

Hershel turned in his chair to face Rick. He had an annoyed look, as he wiped his face. "I need you and your group gone by the end of the week. Both of you."

"We talked ta Dale." I spoke up. My group was planning on leaving anyway but that doesn't mean Rick can't stay in this place. Great, a Dixon trying to be the hero... for a third time. "We have a different views. The way we look at the roamers. Those-"

"People." Rick interrupted me. I raised my eyebrow at Rick. I'll let that go mostly because I have no other fuckng choice. Rick glanced at me and I gave him a scowl. He nodded, hopefully staying out of my business unless I'm drowning.

"They may be dead, they may be alive, but Ricks group an mine. We're alive. Now me an ma group are planin' on leavin'. Tha' ain't changin'. Ya send Ricks group out there. Hell, ya said so yerself, how could they hav' survived this long? But ya send there group out there tha' will change."

"I've given them and you a safe harbor. My conscious is clear." Hershel said. After a moment of awkward silence he went back to reading his bible and eating his lunch. I turned my head and and closed my eyes. No way we could convince him.

Rick pulled his chair out and sat down. "This farm... this farm is special. You've been shielded by what's been going on out there. Dale said you saw everything happen on the news, well, it's been... its been a long time since the cameras stopped rolling."

Hershel grabbed his plate and glass and took it to the kitchen. With Rick hot on his tail giving him the voice of reason. I on the other hand know when to give up. I turned and walked back out onto the porch. I sighed in agitation but then covered it up with an unemotional one. I heard the men scream then the screen door open the slam shut.

"Daryl know you planning on leaving?" Rick asked from behind me.

"Na. But Dad also knows tha' I can't be tied down to one spot fer too long. A Dixon trait we both carry, I guess." I shrugged. I looked over toward the barn to see Shane watching it. I sighed. "Ya mind talkin' some sense into officer dip shit over there. He's startin' ta scare all yer women, an ma group. Ever since he came back from tha' medical trip with Otis he's been... different."

"I know." Rick said putting his head down. "He's my best friend..."

"A lot of people change in this world, Rick. We jus' choose how much." He nodded and began walking toward Shane. I think I just gave the commanding officer some confidence. I smirk and shook my head.

I whistled lowly for Titus, who was at my feet in seconds covered in blood. I panicked and ran to check him for bites. I sighed contentedly when I found nothing. I heard Alex scream and run toward me.

"Look Anna... I can explain." He said between breaths.

"Ya better fuckin' start now." I screamed standing at my full height. A couple inches taller them him. "Why the hell is ma dog covered in blood?"

"We went hunting. Had a close call with a roamer in the forest. Nothing happened. I took care of it."

"We...?"

He looked down at his feet and ran his hand threw his long hair. "Me, Corbin, Kamon, and Hailey..."

The anger boiled over and my hands clenched at my sides. "Hold up. Let me jus' think 'bout this fer a minute. Ya went on an unapproved huntin' trip. Ya took my dog, knowing he would listen ta y'all. Then my dog is covered in blood an all ya can say is I took care of it." By the end of my little speech my group circled around me.

"Anna... we didn't think-"

"Yeah that's right Corbin ya didn't think." I whispered. "You and you..." Pointing to Alex and Hailey. "Wash ma dog." They nodded and went to do their chore. "These people may be 'ere but the rules have not changed. Go back ta wha' ya where doin'." I screamed. Everyone jumped and mumbled a yes ma'am. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

* * *

><p>I sitting on the porch of Hershel's house rubbing a now clean Titus down with a towel. Still a little mad that no one in my group could follow the rules, but I'm getting over it quickly now that I know for sure that my dog is ok.<p>

I was holding back laughter from Glenn and Maggie. You figure that since they've had sex before they wouldn't be so... awkward around each other. Glenn went to go get his baseball cap. Apparently Maggie smashed an egg in it. I miss all the fun. Maggie looked back at me and smiled.

"Wha's so funny?" I asked her still trying to dry off Titus.

"A Dixon and her dog." She smiled again.

I rolled my eyes. "Ma uncle got me this dog fer ma 7th birthday. It was the first an the last birthday present I got. Well... tha' wasn't related ta huntin'." I dried him off one last time then grabbed his leather collar. This was the other non hunting present I got and it was for my dog. I clipped it around his neck and pointed down. "Good boy."

"He's really well trained." Maggie said.

"Wha' else did I hav' ta do growin' up?" Titus is all I have left of my uncle.

* * *

><p><em>While dad got a beer from the fridge, I went to see where uncle Merle was. I walked into the small living room to see uncle Merle sitting on the couch.<em>

_"There ya two are. I was lookin' fer ya." Merle smiled. Smiled? "Come here kid." He opened his arms. I cautiously walked toward him. Once I was in close range he leaned forward, grabbed me, and plopped me on his lap. "Gotta somethin' fer yer birthday squirt."_

_"Merle?" Dad warned sitting down beside us. "We said we would take her huntin' an tha' was it."_

_"I can't git my lil niece one fuckin' present?" He pushed me into dad's lap. "Here take her. I gotta go git it from the truck." He got up and slammed the door on his way out. I jumped in dad's arms and he frowned._

_I moved to where I wasn't sitting on dad's lap anymore but still somewhat close to him on the couch. We sat in silence as I picked at my hands._

_I had to break this silence. "Wha' do ya think it is?"_

_"Knowin' yer uncle Merle, it could be anythin' baby girl." He took a sip of his beer and I laid my head on his arm. He stiffened and shook me off._

_"I'm sorry." I whispered._

_He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Merle. Merle came through the door with a small grey puppy in his hand. "Here squirt." He set the puppy in my lap and grinned. "Happy Birthday."_

_"A fuckin' puppy? Ya think a seven year ol' girl can take care of a puppy?"_

_"We can teach it ta track. Take it huntin' with us."_

_"What kind of dog is it?" I asked._

_"A great dane. He'll git big, bigger than any other dog you've seen before."_

_"Where'd ya git a great dane from?" Dad asked still in shock._

_"An old buddy of mine pure bread dog an this one was the runt. No one wanted him. Gave him ta me fer a steal. Figured might git Anna ta actually be fuckin' happy about somethin'."_

_Dad sighed but agreed to keep the small puppy. "Wha' are ya gonna name him baby girl?"_

_"Um..." I lifted the puppy up to check it's gender. Boy. Like Merle would get anything else. We sat in comfortable silence for awhile. The two men sipping on their beers as I pet the nameless puppy on my lap. "Titus."_

_"Wha'?"_

_"Titus." I looked up at dad with a smile of my face. "Titus, that's the puppies name daddy. Titus."_

* * *

><p>Andrea and T-Dogg ran up to the porch. Ugh, will I ever get away from this bitch? "Where is everyone?" She asked completely ignoring me. Well... time to fuck with her.<p>

"Thought ya guys were suppose ta leave earlier? Wha'? To busy with yer legs open?"

"You are such a dick, you know that?" She huffed.

"At least I don't fuck every guy I see. Oh wait ya only go fer psychopaths." I said pointing to Shane in the distance with the bag of guns. "Searchin' fer Sophia... Tha' involve fuckin' Shane?" She glared and I did the same back. Then sighed and looked over at Maggie. "Tha's right bitch, lay down."

"Rick went off with Hershel. We were suppose to leave a couple hours ago."

"Yeah ya were. Wha' the hell?" Dad said walking along side Carol. "Damn it. Isn't anyone takin' this thing seriously. We got us a damn trail." He pointed off then saw Shane approach with the bag of guns. I walked up to stand beside dad with Titus at my feet. "Oh 'ere we go." I rolled my eyes. "Wha's all this?"

Shane held out a shotgun. "You with me man?" Dad grabbed and cocked it. "Time to grow up. You gonna protect your group?" He asked me with a pistol in his hands. I smirked and push it away from me.

"I told ya before deputy... I like ta admire stupidity, not be apart if it."

He shook his head and handed T-Dogg the pistol. "Thought we couldn't carry?" He asked the question everyone was thinking.

"Yeah well, we can, and we have to. Now look, it's one thing picking daisies when we thought this place was safe. But now we know it ain't. How about you man?" He approached Glenn holding out a rifle. "You gonna protect yours?" Glenn looked over at Maggie then nodded accepting the gun. "That's it. Can you shoot?" He asked Maggie.

"Can you stop." She replied. "You do this, you hand out these guns, my dad's gonna make you leave tonight."

"We have to stay Shane." Carl spoke up on the porch.

"What is this?" Lori asked.

"We ain't going anywhere ok." Shane told Carl as he set down the guns. I rolled my eyes at another one of Shane's great speeches. "Now Hershel, he just gonna understand, or he's gonna have to. Now we need to find Sophia, am I right?" He keeled down to Carl's height and handed him a pistol. "Now I want you to take this. You take it Carl. You keep your mother safe. Do whatever it takes. You know how. Take it."

I walked over to Shane and Carl, stopping Lori on my way over. I shoved Carl back a little behind me. "Ya ain't his father Shane. Ya ain't in charge. Hershel said no guns. His land. Ricks group. This ain't yer call. This ain't yer kin." Shane glared at me but I brushed it off. Like I care?

"Oh shit!" T-Dogg said looking over at Rick, Hershel, and Jimmy pulling... walkers. Great.

"What is that?" Shane said running over as everyone, but me, followed in suit.

I whistled loudly catching my groups attention and pointed toward the barn. Everyone then began running toward the barn. I can only imagine what Shane could possibly do.


	11. Chapter 11

"Are you kidding me? You see. You see what they're holding onto?" Shane screamed.

"I see who I'm holding onto." Hershel snapped at Shane.

"Na man you don't. These things ain't sick. They're not people. They're dead! All they do... they kill. These things right here. They killed Amy! they killed Otis! They're gonna kill all of us."

"Shane!" Rick warned.

"Hey Hershel let me ask you something. Can a living breathing person walk away from this?" He shot the walker Hershel was holding onto. A look of realisation flashed through Hershel's face. "Three rounds in the chest. Why is it still coming?" He shot it again and each time he shot it a little piece of Hershel hope died. "That's it heart. Its lungs. Why's is it still coming?" Shane screamed. He dropped his gun to his side. Shane had this crazy look in his eyes, I've seen it before in only one other person. My grandfather.

"Shane!"

"No man, lets me ask you something?" Shane glanced over at me. His trigger finger twitched and his glared intensified. He looked back over at Rick still holding onto the zombie. "Does it look anything like this?" She pointed his gun at me and pulled the trigger.

You know how they say before you die your life flashes before your eyes and time slows down. Yeah that's bullshit. I froze in place embracing the fact that I was going to die. But nothing happened.

Amy screamed loudly. But I didn't feel pain. I looked down to see Alex clutching his stomach. I keeled down and removed his hands to show a gunshot wound. My eyes widened, he took a bullet for me.

"Yer fuckin' stupid ya know tha'?" I told Alex. He nodded and began to gasp for air. I put pressure on the gunshot wound. My hands began to over fill with blood. I grabbed my carving knife and ripped off my sleeves. I wrapped them both in a ball and placed them over top of the gun shot wound.

"Shane enough!" Rick screamed.

"You're right man. That is enough." He shot the walker that Hershel was holding onto in the head. Hershel fell to his knees. "Enough! Risking our lives for a little girl who's gone! Enough! Letting some little girl boss us around! Enough! Living beside of things trying to kill us! Enough! Rick it ain't like it was before. If y'all wanna live. You wanna survive! You gotta fight for it! Right here. Right now." Shane ran to the barn door. Everyone screams telling him to stop filled the air. But once he got that barn door open it was to late.

Dozens of walkers scrambled out the doors and Ricks group tried to shoot each one. Everyone's pleads became silent. My groups cries and gunshots were all I could hear now. With each gunshot I cringed.

Alex raised one of his blood covered hands and put it on top of mine. "You're gonna have to kill me." He gasped lowly. I shook my head no.

"Yer gonna be fine. Just..." I removed one of my blood covered hands and lifted up the sleeves. The bullet was lodged into his upper torso. It was to deep I couldn't get the bullet out without causing internal damage. Blood began to poor out again. I moved my hands over the wound and pressed hard.

"Sofia!" Carol screamed and ran past me toward the barn. I looked up and met a walker that looked exactly like Sophia. I tensed, I couldn't find her, or kept my promise. I'm just like my father. I tried to keep my attention on Alex but everyone was screaming and running around. I could barley keep my anger down, let alone keep my attention just on my dying friend.

Dad grabbed Carol and fell to the ground. Rick approached Sophia with his gun raised. But when the time came to pull the trigger, he couldn't.

"Trapper." I looked toward him and nodded to Alex. "Keep pressure on the wound." He nodded and took my place on the ground.

Blood covered my arms as I walked to Rick. I grabbed his gun and gave him a sympathetic look. He nodded and stepped back. With one final look at Sophia I raised Rick's gun and pulled the trigger, without hesitation. Sophia's body hit the ground with a large thud as Carol's crys got louder.

"Don't look." Dad tried to help her up but she just pushed him away. Carol looked back at me with disgust. She shook her head and ran toward the RV.

Trapper helped Alex sit up. Once Alex saw the gun in my hand he began to scream. "You gonna kill me now or wait till I come back and bite someone?"

"Yer not dyin'." I handed Rick's gun back and looked at Alex with a scowl on my face.

"You're such a redneck bitch, you know that? You will never protect them or anyone. Your own father left you. What makes you think he wanted to be found. Not to mention you lie all the time. You said we would be safe. You said you would protect us but I'm dying and you can't even end my misery. I have nothing to live for. So you either shoot me now or I shoot myself."

I looked behind him to see everyone in my group crying historically. Even the men, who I trained, were crying. He was loved in the group and I couldn't protect him from Shane. Maybe Alex is right I'll never protect these people. My dad hid from me, he didn't want to be found. A scowl spread across my face at the realisation that he was right.

"Anna." Alex said snapping me out of my thoughts. He looked over at Corbin and grabbed his pistol out of his hand. He cradled the gun in his hand, never taking his eyes off it. "Anna I know what I'm asking." He looked up and held out the gun. "I ain't got nothing to live for. You shoot me now or I shoot myself... Anna, please."

I sighed and shifted me weight, totally aware that Ricks group was watching from behind me. I looked back at Carl and frowned. "Lori I suggest ya take Carl back ta the house now." Lori nodded and pulled Carl back to the house. I exhaled loudly. The weight of possibly shooting my friend in front of a child was lifted off my shoulders. I looked back at Alex to see the need in his eyes. The need to be with his family again. "This will be yer downfall man."

"I know what I'm asking." He raised the gun toward me again. I hesitantly raised my hand and grabbed the gun from him. I checked to see if there was a bullet in chamber. To my disappointment, there was.

"You can't be serious." I heard Rick say from behind me. I looked over my shoulder and Rick and scoffed.

"If it's wha' he wants. He's in his right mind. I understand his problem of wantin' ta be with his family." I glanced over at dad and his gaze dropped to the ground. I looked back to Alex with sorrowful eyes. "Ya sure?" He licked his lip wearily but nodded.

"I want this and I want my best friend to pull the trigger. Please." He grabbed my hand and raised it to where the gun was pointing to his forehead. He dropped his hand and I turned my head away from him. I can't watch as my friend dies but I have to pull the trigger. "I'm sorry." I heard him whisper.

I pulled the trigger and a loud bang erupted. Everyone, except for my father, behind me gasped. My group in front of me was crying uncontrollably but I couldn't. Not one single tear for my fallen friend. Who I shot in the fucking head. I dropped my arm with my head still turned away from him. I didn't want to look at him. To see the disappointment and betrayal that I caused to this group. I'm not fit to be a leader and this just proves it.

I dropped the gun and began to walk past my group to my tent. I need to clear my head. Get away for awhile. Corbin grabbed my forearm. I glared at him but then I saw the hurt in his eyes. I couldn't let him see my weakness, how hurt I was by my actions, even if he is my best friend. I shoved Corbin back with all my force and he landed on the ground on his back. I shook my head and looked down at the ground. Making my way to the tent, everyone either looked at me with fear or pity.

I entered my tent and grabbed my freshly sharpened battle axe, a tennis ball, and my backpack. I opened my backpack to see if I had everything I needed. Everyone in my group steals the good shit if you got it. Check. Zipped it up and walked out of my tent to see some people yelling, digging graves, or just moping around. I whistled loudly and Titus perked his head. I shook the tennis ball to where he could see it. I laughed as he ran to me with excitement. I pointed to toward the field Shane had gun training in. With out a word to anyone else, I left and began to walk that way. With Titus running excitedly in front of me.

* * *

><p>I was sitting on the ground with my back pressed up against Hershel's property fence. The same fence that had bottles on for target practice. And it's right beside the no trespassing sign that Andrea shot her "amazing" shot on. Anyone could've made that shot. Hell from further away I could've shot a turkey in the eye.<p>

Titus ran full force toward me, the tennis ball hung lazily from his mouth. He slowed down to a fast walk when he was in reaching distance. I pointed down and he ducked his head to drop the ball. I grabbed the disgusting slobber filled ball and threw it, with all the force I could muster sitting down. Titus' tail wagged as he began to chase after the ball... again.

Once I was sure he was far enough away, I lifted my bowl and light it to take anther hit. The more I do this shit, the more I don't feel any better. I still remember the last look on Sophia's zombie face when I shot her. Or when I pulled the trigger to end Alex's life. I couldn't even look at him. All the weed in the world couldn't solve any of this. I exhaled slowly through my nose, trying so desperately to get an extra high. I closed my eyes and pressed the back of my head against the fence.

* * *

><p><em>"Miss. Dixon!" Mrs. Fairchild screamed. I jumped and shot up off the desk. Groaning a 'what' and rubbing my temples. Why does she always have to be so loud? "That is the third time you have fallen asleep in class."<em>

_"I know. It ain't gonna happen again."_

_"Ain't is not a word Miss. Dixon. I suggest you do more studying and less hunting." She pulled out a piece of paper from the stack she was holding in her hand. Most likely my test. I rolled my eyes as she slammed the test in front of me. "This is not the first test you have failed Miss. Dixon. If you keep this up it likely won't be your last."_

_I picked up the paper with the big F- written in red at the top. "How is this possible? I actually studied fer this."_

_"You should participate in class more instead of sleeping your weekend bender away in my class." My jaw clenched, of course she would think that all Dixon's do some crazy shit. "Start paying attention or I will have to call your father. And only one of us likes to see him when he's angry." I gagged at her comment. She's so gross, who says that to their student? Who says that at all? Isn't she married? "Do you understand?" I nodded._

_She turned her turned and walked back to the front of the class. "Stupid bitch." I whispered under my breath. The kid beside me snickered._

_"Yeah. She doesn't know when to quit, does she?"_

_"Na man, she don't." I leaned back in the chair. This kid was her star pupil. A's in every class kind of kid. You know the kids who thought they were better than redneck trash like me. Mrs. Fairchild thought if she put him beside me then he would "rub off" on me. That I would get my shit together. But here I was with another F on a test. Not to mention my report card grades ain't looking so hot either. In all honestly, all making this kid sit beside me did, was piss me off._

_"Now I see why you're failing English." He pointed out. I huffed and tried to ignore him. "You know I'm not that bad. If you ask nicely I might just let you copy off me for the rest of the year. I could also help you out with your other grades too."_

_I shook my head and glared at him. "What do ya want?"_

_"How's about, a friend. I know you don't have many, neither do I. I guess nerds who read comics and have long hair don't get that many." My face softened. All he wanted was to be my friend? I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest._

_"There's gotta be somethin' ya want. Ain't nobody wanna be a Dixon's friend, unless they want somethin'."_

_He sighed and ducked his head down. "Alright." He looked up at me and I could tell I asked the wrong question because now it looks like he's going to tell me some inspirational shit. I rolled my eyes as he began. "There's this group of guys that bully me for my height and the fact I have long hair. Because you're a Dixon and you beat the shit out of that Abby chick a couple years ago, everyone's afraid of you. I figured with you as my friend they wouldn't mess with me anymore and I could boost your grades up to A's."_

_"So basically a body guard?"_

_He though it over then nodded slowly. "I guess you could say that. So do we have a deal?" He held out his right hand for me to shake._

_I looked down at his hand. I've had the same friends since before school even started. And the same grade point average since first grade, which isn't a good one. Dad said if I don't get my grades up, I can't go hunting any more. I don't want to be a high school drop out like the rest of the Dixon family. I'd be the first Dixon to graduate. He said I had to get my grades up, he didn't say how. I gripped his hand tight and shook it lightly._

_"I'm Alex by the way."_

_"Anna."_

* * *

><p>I heard the grass crunch behind me but I tried to ignore it. Taking another long hit from my bowl. I flicked my lighter but nothing happened. You have got to be fucking kidding me. I let out a long sigh. Nothing ever seems to go my way. I hit my head on the back of the fence post and closed my eyes.<p>

I felt someone tap my shoulder. I groaned. One moment of piece to enjoy my high, it's too much to ask for. I cracked open my eyes to see a lighter. I hesitantly grabbed it. Observing the lighter in my hand I smiled... Merle's lighter. I looked over my shoulder to see the familiar hardened, but somewhat softer, blue eyes.

"Thought ya didn't like me smokin'?"

"I don't." He leaned his forearms on the fence. "Titus seems happy." He pointed toward my grey great dane running toward us. I laughed at how stupid he was. For a nine year old dog, he acts so much like a puppy.

Once he was close enough I stuck out my hand for the ball but he completely ignored me and went straight for dad. I tried to hide the hurt in my eyes but I know it showed when I looked over at dad. Dad chuckled and hopped the fence. He whistled, pointed down, grabbed the ball, and sent it flying through the air. He chuckled once again when Titus had no hesitation to chase after it. He looked down at me.

"I gave ya the lighter cause I know ya want ta escape from this shit. The crazy shit ya 've seen. The fact ya had ta shoot yer friend in the fuckin' face didn't help none neither."

"Tha' little girl..." I asked looking down at Merle's lighter in my hands. "She gave ya hope didn't she?"

Dad shook his head and shifted his weight. He chewed on his thumb as he tried to think of an answer. I took another hit from my bowl. "Findin' ma daughter alive, gave me hope." I coughed in surprise of my father's answer.

"Are... ya... high...?" I asked between coughs. He chuckled and shook his head. He crouched down beside me and grabbed his lighter back. He rubbed my back a little until my coughing subsided.

"Na. I'm jus' finally soberin' up." With that he stood up, hopped the fence, and began walking towards camp.

I stood up fast. "Hey dad?" I screamed at him. He turned around and raised his eyebrow. I smirked. You're always there for me. You know just what to say. You're a good man and a great dad. I love you. These words kept repeating in my mind over and over. But I couldn't say any of that. How could I? "...Thank ya."

"Nothin' ta thank me fer." He shrugged with a smirk on his face. "The funeral fer Alex an Sophia is startin'." All the happiness I felt from my high was gone at those words, formed in that order, in that sentence. "Ya did the right thing. No one hates ya. Well... maybe Shane. But he ain't got no room ta talk." I know he's referring to Shane killing Otis but I guess I'll play dumb and let that comment slide. "Jus' come ta the funeral. In the years I've known tha' boy, I know he would want ya there. Probably more than anyone else."

I have no idea who this man is anymore. I hopped the fence and stood in front of him. "Wha' did ya do ta ma Dixon?" I raised an eyebrow. He rolled his eyes as I laughed at my own joke. He whistled loudly. Titus at our feet in minutes. Tennis ball hanging from his mouth proudly, not even looking one bit tired. I grabbed the ball out of his mouth and placed it in my backpack. Dad gripped my shoulder and shoved me back a little bit. "Hey...?" I said trying to regain my balance.

"Ya sure yer fit ta go ta a funeral?"

"It was yer bright idea ya fuckin' genius." I rolled my eyes. "Plus it wouldn't be the first time a Dixon showed up high ta a funeral now would it?" Dad laughed as we began walking toward camp.


	12. Chapter 12

Everyone just stood around the four graves. No words were spoken, just standing and the occasional glare that I got from Shane. I could feel my eyes where still bloodshot but the high wore off on the walk up here.

The bad part was I wasn't sad anymore. I didn't feel anything for my friend who I shot. I couldn't. How could I? I shot him but Shane... he killed him. Anger boiled over before I could control it. I hate being angry, more than anything but that's what a Dixon is... angry and heartless. I will always be that.

Dad kept glancing over at me and I tried so hard to ignore him. I glared toward Shane. Once everyone parts ways from this fucking pointless funeral, I'm beating the shit out of him. I clenched my fists at my sides when Shane looked at Alex's grave and smirked.

Everyone parted ways and I began to walk to Shane. Then someone grabbed my forearm and dragged me away from everyone else. I knew from how we were walking the opposite direction of everyone, it was dad. He knew I was going to do something about Shane. 'Trying to save me,' I bet.

Once we were at his camp dad pushed me in front of him. I tripped a little and tried to catch myself. Failing though, as I fell to the ground. Guess my high didn't wear off completely.

"Why did ya do tha'?" I asked him standing up and brushing off my pants. I'm trying to stay as calm as possible. Pissing off dad is one thing I don't want to do today. He brushed past me and began to pack up his camp. "Wha' are ya doin'?"

"Movin'." He scoffed not even looking at me. I sighed and sat down. Watching him as he took everything out of his tent and then taking it down. I sighed loudly and crossed my legs.

"Why didn't ya let me confront Shane?" I quietly asked. He stopped and dropped everything that was in his hands. He turned sharply, scowl evident on his face, and breathing heavy.

"Ya wanna know why I didn't let ya confront officer dickhead?" He screamed. I cringed at how loud and agitated his voice had gotten. "If he'll shot yer fuckin' friend in front of everyone, wha' will he do when ain't nobody lookin'? Tha' bullet tha' killed Alex, tha' was ment fer ya."

I stood up and took down dad's tent the rest of the way. Over the last year and a half the only yelling I've heard a Dixon do was either my grandfather or me. But neither of those two could compare to when my father yells. Whenever he yells, it makes me fell guilty even if it's not my fault. I feel like I'm slipping back to his little girl that always needs his protection. But that's not me anymore.

Alex dying was my fault. I see that now. If I wouldn't have tempted the deputy, maybe he wouldn't have went Jack up crazy on him. Sophia being turned into a walker, well... that was my fault too. Maybe if I searched more. Told Rick's group about how she walked into my camp site. They would have searched there, we would have found her. But there's no use in dreading what could have happened. What happened, happened. Can't change anything. If I could, I'd still have a friend and a mother would still have her daughter. I'd take every brand, tattoo, and lashing if it ment to bring those two back.

"Wha's goin' on in tha' head of yers?" Dad asked as we began to walk further away from both of our camp sites. I shrugged, looking everywhere but at him. "I want an answer."

"Jus' thinkin'." Dads stare became more intense as he realized what I could possibly be thinking about. The Greene house was just a little spot in the distance when dad stopped walking. I dropped his stuff and began to set up his tent. I turned toward him. "Ya know how old I am right?" He rolled his eyes an nodded, pitching his tent the rest if the way. "Look. I understand yer ma dad, yer suppose ta protect me but I'm older now. I've seen things an been through things tha' even ya ain't been through. If I was gonna die, goin' after Shane, then ya jus' gotta let me see wha' happens."

"I ain't gonna watch as ya git yerself killed." Dad said through clenched teeth.

"Tha' ain't the point..."

"Then wha' is the point?" I cringed and took a step back. It was always like this. We were always ok the day before but the next we were at each other throats. "I understand tha' ya think ya know everythin'. Tha' ya 've been on yer own. In charge of those people. Yer still a lil' girl."

"I'm tryin' ta be an adult but ya... ya won't let me." His face softened and his shoulders dropped. I know he'd given up, he always does. But he's not getting off that easy. "I'm sixteen dad. With the shit I've seen, the shit I've been through, I understand. Ya have ta know I don't need ya runnin' ma life no more. I don't need ya gettin' in ma business, pointin' me in the right direction. I need ya ta jus'..."

"Jus' wha'? Support yer bad decisions. Be a dad tha' stands behind ya an pats ya on the back every time ya do somthin' wrong. Tha' ain't us. I ain't like tha'. Ya ain't like tha'. Ya don't want tha'."

"Wha' if I do?" I whispered. "Wha' if I want a father who supports me? Who actually cares."

"Ya think I don't care?" His voice got louder, if that is even possible. Its a good thing we were so far from everyone else. I could tell from how red his face was getting, he was going to go into a yelling fit and I was going to be the target. "Yer a simple minded piece of shit! Why the fuck would I drag ya out 'ere? Protect ya from Shane if I didn't care!" I know I couldn't say anything. If I did it would get worse. He's never ever hit me before, but his face always tells me he wants to but chooses not to. So I just crossed my arms and waited. "Why would I search fer ya fer almost two fuckin' years? Why ya think we're out 'ere? Because I gave two shits bout some lil' girl tha' ran into the fuckin' woods. The only lil' girl I cared bout findin' was mine!"

Wow, I swore he was going to say I love you. That's the closest thing I've gotten since the day before my seventh birthday. Ever since then it's been promises he couldn't or wouldn't keep. I waited a couple minutes until his breathing was almost evened out. I took a step forward a little bit more confident now that he threw his little fit. "Ya done?" He scoffed and shook his head. "Look dad." I sighed. "I jus'-"

"Anna!" I turned around to see Madison running through the field to get to us. She finally reached us and tried to catch her breath. "Anna... Rick needs... Holy shit that's a far run." I chuckled. I glanced over my shoulder to see Dad walking into forest, crossbow over his shoulder. I sighed and redirected my attention back to Madison. She took a couple of deep breaths then straightened herself out. "Rick needs you at the house."

I scrunched my eyebrows together. "Why the fuck would he need me?"

She put her hands up in surrender. "Don't yell at me. How the fuck am I suppose to know? I'm just suppose to tell you. That's all he said, other than that I have no clue."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Come on. Lets go see wha' officer friendly wants." I walked a little ahead the realized that Madison wasn't following me. I glances over my shoulder. "Ya comin'?"

She put her hands on her hips. "Already there sweetheart."

"Yer fuckin' gross." I laughed. She caught up and we began to walk to the house. But I saw there was something on her mind and I already knew what it was. I ran my hand through my short brow hair. "Madi, I know ya want ta go git her-"

"Then when can I?" She snapped at me.

"Madi, we're safe 'ere. We don't need her no more." She stopped walking and looked at me in shock.

"How could you possibly say that? How could you ever say that?"

"Ya know wha' I mean. She was ma friend to-"

"IS your friend."

"Madi-"

"No you made yourself clear Miss. Dixon. Whatever you say goes, right? Whatever I say doesn't matter. I'll never get my best friend back." She stomped past me and walked back over to our camp.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. Everything's fine, everything will be fine. Why does all this drama happen with this group? Everything was fine until I met them. I sighed one last time and walked over toward Hershel's house.

I approached Rick standing by the driver's side door loading his gun. Glenn and Maggie were on the porch. I'm gonna guess him and Glenn are going somewhere. Stupid move, only taking two people. I coughed and Rick turned around. "Whatcha need sheriff?"

"Was wondering if you would accompany Glenn and I on our trip to get Hershel. He's in town at the local bar, or at least we think."

I rolled my eyes. "He's grievin'. Ya two will be fine without me."

"You persuaded Hershel into letting us stay here. He said without your words he would have made us leave. He patched you and your father up, don't you thing you owe him a little?" Rick begged. Although what he's saying is true I doubt that Glenn and Rick need my help to get Hershel. But it keeps me from being at camp and giving orders to my group. I just want to be alone, away from everyone else. Another trait me and my father share.

"Fine." I walked away toward my camp. Approaching camp everyone looked at me. I didn't look up to meet any of there gazes. I grabbed my battle axe, hitched my crossbow over my shoulder, and left without another word to them. I saw Tyler walking into camp with new firewood but I stopped him from walking into camp. "Watch Titus." He nodded, and I walked back to Rick. I looked over at the porch to see Glenn and Maggie sucking face. Ugh... "She knows he's comin' back, right?"

Rick chuckled as Glenn walked over. "Ready?"

Glenn hesitated then looked back at Maggie. "Yeah." All three of us got in the car.

The car ride is so awkward and silent, just to my liking. We were quiet the whole ride and I loved it. I had to sit in the back because Rick still thinks I'm a fucking child. Fuck you, I can drive, I take care of what's mine. Probably scared I'll move my battle axe a little and shank him while he's diving.

"Maggie says she loves me." Glenn said breaking the silence. I had to make fun of him for this. What kind of an asshole would I be if I didn't?

"Good fer ya chink." I snapped back before Rick could. Rick and Glenn laughed which surprised me. Glenn looked back at me and smiled.

"You." He pointed. "Are no worse than your father." I raised my eyebrow. How could he be worse than me? Or me worse than him? "No really he says worse, like: China-man." He looked back at Rick, the awkward silence filling the car again. I relaxed in the back of the seat and looked out the window. "But Maggie... she doesn't mean it. I mean she can't. She's upset or confused. She's probably feeling lik-"

"I think she's smart enough to know what she's feeling." Rick replied.

"No. No." Glenn shook his head. I started to laugh under my breath at how stupid Glenn was being. Is this how all men think? "She wants to be in love."

"I think it's pretty obvious the way ya two were suckin' face she loves ya. Yer one of the last man standin' tha's a plus right?"

"I've never had any women say that to me before. Other than my mom or my sister's. But with Maggie it's different. We're practically strangers. I didn't know what to do I just stood there like a jerk."

"I've never had anyone say tha' ta me before. Well not tha' I could remember." I stated looking back out the window.

Glenn turned around in his seat and Rick glanced through the rearview mirror. Both had the same stupid expression on their face. "What about Daryl?" All three of us looked at each other and busted out laughing. "Yeah you're right, that was a stupid question."

"Got a question though Glenn." He nodded. "Where she goin'? It ain't like ya or her are goin' anywhere. Why can't ya jus' return the favor when ya git back?" He thought about it for a second and glanced over at Rick. Rick raised his eyebrow at me through the rearview mirror. "Wha'?"

"Just didn't expect that to come out of your mouth." Glenn replied turning around in his seat. Rick eased the car to a stop and looked at Glenn. Glenn sighed defeated. "Rick I know about Lori. About her being pregnant. I got her those pills."

"Now Anna knows." Rick scoffed. Rick looked back at me and I gave him an unemotional look. But he saw that I wasn't surprised by Glenn words. "Anna knew?" Rick signed and opened his door. "I kind of figured that Glenn." He stepped outside and Glenn followed in suit. The car began to drift forward and I looked down to see the car was still in drive.

"Ya got ta be fuckin' kiddin' me." I put the car in park and exited the vehicle. I grabbed my crossbow from the backseat and strapping it on my shoulder. I picked up my battle axe then slammed the door. I walked between the men as Rick complained about how he thought it was wrong to keep Lori's pregnancy a secret. But I couldn't give two shits so I tuned it out. Focused on the real reason we're here. You know? Like getting Hershel. Fucking genius idea.

Rick cracked open the door to the bar and I readied my battle axe. He opened the door and all three of us walked in. I saw an old man sitting by himself on the furthest barstool away from the door, with his back to us.

"Hershel?" Rick questioned and lowering his gun.

"Who's with you?" At the sound of us voice we all relaxed a little. Rick put his gun away taking a step forward.

"Anna and Glenn."

"Glenn? Maggie send him?"

"He volunteered. He's good like that." Rick and I walked to the bar Hershel was leaning on. I jumped up and crossed my legs setting my battle axe beside me, close enough to reach. "How many you had?"

Hershel looked down at his glass. "Not enough."

"Amen brother." I mumbled. Rick sent me a glare and I scoffed.

"Lets finish this back at home." Rick stated trying to persuade Hershel. "Beth collapsed, is in some sort of state. She must be in shock. I think you are too."

"Maggie's with her?" Hershel questioned.

"Yeah but Beth needs you."

"What could I do? She needs her mother, or rather to mourn. Like she should have done weeks ago. I robbed her of that. I see that now." Hershel sadly finish his drink and set it on the bar.

"You thought there was a cure." Rick said hopefully. "Can't blame yourself for holding out for hope."

"Hope." Hershel thought out loud. He smiled. "When I first saw you running across my field with your boy in your arms, her not far after. I had little hope he'd survive."

"But he did." I stated firmly finally speaking up.

"He did." Hershel nodded. "Even though we lost Otis." He looked back over to Rick. "Your man Shane made it back, and we saved your boy. That was the miracle that proved to me miracles do exist. Only it was a sham, a bait and switch. I was a fool Rick, and your people saw that. My daughter's deserve better than that. Just leave." He poured himself another drink.

"I promised Maggie I would bring you home, safe." Rick stated.

"Like you promised that little girl?" Hershel said taking another drink. That was a little harsh.

"And wha' are ya gonna do? Drink yerself ta death. Leave yer girls. I know wha' it's lik' not ta hav' a dad. It ain't fun." I said, jumping down from the counter and standing beside Rick. "Ya might hav' toke us in but the world as a whole was in bad shape when we met ya."

"And you." Hershel pointed at Rick, standing up from his stool. "You take no responsibility? You're suppose to be their leader."

"Well I'm here now! Aren't I?" Rick screamed getting in Hershel's face.

"Yes. Yes. Yes, you are." Hershel Sat back down and took another drink of his scotch.

"Now come on. Your girls need you now more than ever." Rick tried grabbing his arm but Hershel pushed him off.

"I didn't want to believe you. You told me there was no cure. That these people were dead not sick. I chose not to believe you. But when Shane shot Lou in the chest... and she just kept coming, that's when I knew what an ass I'd been. That Annette had been dead, long ago and I've been feeding her rotten corpse. That's when I knew there was no hope. And when that little girl came out of the barn and Anna had to shot her friend, the look on your faces. I knew you both knew it too. Right? There is no hope. And you both know it now, like I do. Don't you? There is no hope for any of us."

Rick looked over at Glenn's sad expression then back at me. I avoided his eye contact and looked down at my converse. My one perfect, kind of muddy, left converse and my bloody torn right converse. At the mention of even the slightest hint of Alex's name coming out of Hershel's mouth made me want to go and get high. To forget everything and worry about where I was getting a snack from. But I can't. Not anymore.

"You know I'm done." Rick spoke up after a long awkward silence. "I'm not doing this anymore, cleaning up after you. You know what the truth is? Nothing has changed. Death is death. Its always been there. Wether it's from heart attack or a walker, what's the difference? You didn't think it wad hopeless before did you? Now there are people back at home who need us. Even if it's just a reason to go on. Even if we don't believe it ourselves. This isn't about what we believe any more. Its about them."

Hershel finished his glass then turn it upside down on the bar. I turned my head and saw two figures standing at the door. I unhitched my crossbow and held it in my hands in a threatening way. Without pointing it directly at them. I nudged Rick and nodded at the two figures.

"Son of a bitch. They're alive." The skinny one said.


	13. Chapter 13

I was uncomfortable, extremely uncomfortable. I already hate these two and all I've seen are their faces. Just sitting there as Rick poured them a drink. The skinny one was sitting at one of the tables, while the fat one was sitting at a barstool diagonal from us. I was sitting in the exact same spot I was on the bar before; but beside Glenn.

"I'm Dave." The skinny one said as Rick poured him another shot. "That scrawny-looking douche bag there is Tony."

"Eat me Dave." The fat one remarked.

"Hey, maybe someday I will." Dave said drinking his last shot. Yep, hate them already. "We met on I-95 coming out of Philly. Damn shit show that was."

"I'm Glenn." He spoke from behind the bar. "Nice to meet some new people."

"Rick Grimes." He said handing Tony and Glenn a shot. Guess I'm counted out of this.

"How about you pal? You'll have one." Dave asked pointing at Hershel.

"I just quit."

"You've got a unique sense of timing, my friend." He chuckled.

"His names Hershel. We lost people today, a lot of them."

"I'm truly sorry to hear that... To better days and new friends. To our dead, may they be in a better place." He toasted. "What about you princess? Got a name?" He asked before tipping off his last drink.

"Go fuck yerself." I said through clenched teeth. My grip on my crossbow became deadly as my knuckles turned white.

"Her names Anna. She lost a friend today too." I looked over at Glenn and rolled my eyes. Where does he get off on telling my business.

"Well Anna... that's a cute accent. Where you from?" I rolled my eyes at his stupid question. "That's a lot of blood on your hands. Kill your friend yourself?"

"Watch yer mouth." I warned. I moved my finger toward the trigger of my crossbow. If Rick says, only if Rick says, I'm shooting these poor bastards.

There was a long awkward pause as Tony and Dave thought about whether or not to cross me. Dave sighed and leaned back in his chair. "First it was D.C." Great a story. "The roads were so jammed, we never even got close. Decided to get off the highways into the sticks and keep hauling ass. Every group we came across had a new rumor to get out of this thing. The latest was a rail yard running trains to the middle of the country- Kansas, Nebraska-"

"Nebraska?" Glenn huffed.

Tony smirked. "Low population. Lots of guns."

"Kind of makes sense." Glenn nodded.

"Ever been to Nebraska?" Dave asked Glenn, who shook his head no. "A reason they call them fly over states." Dave laughed at his own joke. "What about you guys?"

"Fort Benning, eventually."

"Hate to piss in your cornflakes but um... we ran across a group stationed at Benning, the place is over run by lame brains."

"For Benning is gone?" Glenn gasped. "Are you for real?"

"Sadly I am. Oddly truth is, there is no way out of this mess. Just keep going from one pipe dream to the next. Praying that one of these mindless freaks doesn't grab a hold of you when you sleep."

"If you sleep."

Dave looked around then back at us. "It doesn't look like you guys are hanging your hats here. You hold up somewhere else?"

"Wha's it matter?" I stated firmly. "Ain't lik' ya gonna stick with us long 'nough ta find out."

"Those your cars out front?" Glenn mumbled a yeah, and I swear I've never want to hit a kid more. "Well we live in ours. Those look kind of empty, clean. Where's all your gear?"

"We're with a larger group." Hershel shrugged. "Out scouting, thought we could use a drink."

"A drink? She's not old enough and Hershel I thought you quit?" Dave chuckled.

"I'm old 'nough ta put an arrow in yer ass."

"Well..." Dave shifted in his seat. "We're think about setting up around here. Is it safe? Other than robin hood over here."

"It can be." Glenn again... are you fucking kidding me? "Although I've killed a couple walkers around here." Yep there's an arrow just meant for you Glenn.

"Walkers is that what you call them?" I rolled my eyes. Ain't that what he said Dave? "I like that better than lame brains. So you guys set up on the outskirts or something? Under development?"

"Trailer park or something?" Tony stood up and began walking away from us. I looked out of the corner of my eye at Tony but still keeping my eyes on Dave. Making sure that neither of them leave my sight.

"A farm." Dave stated as Tony sang 'ol McDonald' in the back round. "You got a farm?" Out of no where, I hear a familiar sound of someone taking a piss. I look over to see a puddle of urine under Tony shoes.

"Fuckin' gross." I mumble.

"You got food? Water?" Dave asked leaning over in his chair catching my attention again.

"You got cooze? Hadn't had a piece of ass in weeks." Tony said still taking a piss by the pillar.

"Look pardon my friend. You know city kids they got no tack. No disrespect. So listen Glenn-"

"Think we've said 'nough."

"Well hang on a second. This farm sounds sweet. Don't it sound sweet Tony?" Tony nodded putting himself away. "How about a little southern hospitality? Got some people back at camp, having a real hard time. I don't see how you couldn't make room for a few more. We could pull our resources, our manpower."

"Hell no." I stated.

"Look man that's not an option." Rick said shaking his head.

"Doesn't sound like it be a problem." Dave again tired to persuade us. I shook my head no and looked over at Rick with a stern look. If he gives me the signal, they're dead. Dave chuckled. "You guys are something else." He massaged his temple. "Hey, I thought we were friends. We got people we got to look out for too."

"We don't know anythin' 'bout ya. We jus' met an by ma code tha' means I hav' ta protect ma group. These three are ma group. So ya can think 'bout yer next words carefully."

"Well that's true. You don't know anything about us. You don't know what we had to go through out there. Things we had to do. I bet you had to do some of those same thing yourself. Am I right robin hood? Because ain't nobody's hands clean of what's left of this world. We're all the same. So let's take a nice friendly hay ride to this farm and we'll get to know each other."

"Tha's not gonna happen. How many times we gotta tell ya pricks no?"

"This is bullshit." Tony screamed.

"Calm yer ass down."

"Don't tell me to calm down! Don't ever tell me to calm down! I'll shot you four assholes in the head and take your damn farm."

Rick stood up and I was about to jump down but Dave intervened. "Woah!" He said over and over repetitively, getting on my damn nerves. "Relax. Take it easy. Nobody's killing anybody. Nobody's shooting anybody, right Rick?" He jumped over the bar and Rick made the mistake of grabbing his gun. Which both Dave and Tony returned. Gripping my crossbow in my hand tighter I watched the two carefully. It was already loaded, all I had to do is pull the trigger if something went wrong. Dave set his gun on the counter then held up his hands in surrender. "Hey, it's just friends having a drink that's all. Now where's the good stuff, huh?" He bent down and Rick reached for his gun again. Dave showed him the bottle with a devilish smile on his face. "Hey that'll work. You gotta understand, we can't stay out there. You know what's it's like." He unscrewed the cap and pooring himself yet another drink.

"Yeah I do." Rick said coldly, a firm grasp still on his gun. "But the farm is too crowded as is. I'm sorry. You'll have to keep looking."

"Keep looking?" Dave repeated standing in front of his gun. I looked over at Tony and moved my finger toward the trigger. Hovering over it. "What do you suggest we do then?"

"I don't know." Rick stated simply. "I hear Nebraska's nice." Dave chuckled.

"Nebraska. This guy."

I heard a quick movement then a gun shot. A python gun shot to be exact. Tony's eyes went wide and began to reach for his gun. I pulled my crossbow up, barely scoping my target and pulled the trigger. The bolt flew and landed dead center between Tony's eyes. Man I'm a good shot. Rick turned around and saw that Tony was already dead. He looked over at me and nodded his thanks.

"I told 'em ta be careful. Don't worry Rick I got yer back." I walked over and ripped my bolt from his skull. Wiping the blood on his white t-shirt and putting it back in my quiver.

"Holy shit." Glenn muttered as he approached the fat man's dead body, Hershel not far behind.

Hershel's stare was enough for any man to bust out into flames for his sins. That was the look he was giving Rick and I. Like we were going to hell and there was nothing we could do to stop it. Rick coward behind it but tried to stay strong on the outside.

"Lets head back." Hershel finally spoke.

Rick grabbed the fat man's shotgun as Glenn went behind the bar to grab the skinny ones pistol. Headlights shined through the windows in the night. Night? How long we been here?

"Car. Get down." Rick instructed quietly. All of us taking cover beside of the entrance. Rick on one side with us three on the other.

"Dave? Tony?" Shit. I mentally cringed. This can not go well. I looked over at Tony's dead body then back at Rick. Nodding sternly telling him to keep his fucking mouth shut. "Keep close. We'll find them." No you won't.

We waited patiently for the group to leave bit seeing as we've been here for ten minutes, it's probably not going to happen any time soon. The three men were looking out the windows and I was sitting, backed up in a corner, crossbow sitting on my lap.

"Why won't they leave?" Glenn began a whispering conversation... idiots.

"Would you?"

"Let's head out the back make a run for the car." Rick whispered. Hershel nodded.

All three men stood up but I stayed still. Gunshots went off and they all coward and sat back down on the ground. I looked around and noticed there were no gunshots in the bar. Must be shooting a couple roamers. Fucking morons, that'll lead every roamer for miles.

"We're looking for Dave and Tony and nobody checks the damn bar." The guy went to open the door but Glenn put his body in front of it and pushed it back. I sat up in a crouching position, just in case I needed to shoot anything. "Yo, someone in there? Yo, if someone's in there we don't want no trouble. We're just looking for our friends. We don't want any trouble. If something happened, tell us. This place is crawling with corpses. If you help us not get killed I'd appreciate it."

I heard small talk then footsteps fade off, they're leaving. I glared over at Rick and shook my head slowly. If he speaks and I die, I'll come back and kill him. "They drew on us." Rick shouted back.

"Wha' the hell?" I whispered sternly.

"They alive?" The man asked.

"No." Rick said.

"Your trying to tell me Dave and Tony died at some assholes hands in a bar?" One man whispered to the other outside.

"Your friends drew on us!" Rick screamed. "They gave us no choice! I'm sure we've all lost enough people. Done things we, we wish we didn't have to. But it's like that now, you know that! So let's just chalk this up to what it was. Wrong place! Wrong-"

The glass to the door shattered and Rick stood up and started to shoot at the men. "Get out of here!" He screamed at the three of us.

Gunfire came from both directions. All directions. Glenn ran and hid behind a piano. While Hershel and I ran to the hallway leading to the restrooms. Gunshot barely missing Hershel's head and hitting the wall behind him. Hereshel looked over and slid the shotgun to Glenn. Glenn picked it up graciously and held onto it for dear life. The gunfire ceased and everyone took a deep breath.

Rick reloaded his pistol. "Hey! We all know this is not going to end well! Just back off! No one else gets hurt!" Rick nodded for Glenn to make a run for the back door.

He disappeared behind the door and I strained my ears to hear Glenn movements. Nothing. Not a damn thing. Then his shot gun went off and Rick jumped up. "Glenn!" He screamed.

"I'm alright. I'm alright." Glenn screamed back in a shaky voice. Yeah, he's not that good of a liar.

Rick made his way slowly to us. "I'll hold them here. You two cover Glenn." I nodded, while Hershel had a look of disbelief on his face. "See if he can make it to your car. Tell him, pull up back we'll run for it. Get the hell out of here."

"You want me to cover Glenn?" Hershel said still in disbelief.

"You missed all that gun training. Could have come in handy now."

"I can shoot." He said checking the chamber of his pistol. "Just don't like to." He stated sternly, walking toward the backdoor.

"He's a badass." Rick chuckled nodding in agreement. "Ya sure ya don't need any help?" He nodded and pointed toward the backdoor. "Fine." I scoffed and walked toward the backdoor to see Glenn leaving and making a run for it.

A guy walked around the corner and tried shooting Glenn but Hershel shot him in the leg. The man fell down and cried. As soon as the gunshots were heard Rick ran toward us.

"What was that?" He questioned.

"He fired." Hershel explained trying to hard to sound justified. "He must have hit Glenn. He's behind the dumpster. Doesn't look like he's moving." Rick nodded and hesitantly walked out the door. I walked behind him, my back touching his with my crossbow up.

"Are you hit?" Rick whispered.

"Yo, chink ya hit." I whispered. I repeated what Rick said just with the extra swears.

"No." He whispered back to us. Rick and I crouched down beside Glenn.

"Its alright the cars right there. We're almost home. You good?" Glenn nodded repeatedly. "Lets go."

We tried to walked toward the car but a kid on the roof shot at us. Leaving us no choice but to crouch back behind the dumpster. A truck pulled up in front of the kid's building and screamed some things I couldn't hear. The kid nods and jumps from one roof to the next but slips and falls. A bloodcurdling scream and a I'm sorry was all I could hear. As the truck pulled away, leaving the kid in agony.

"Get Hershel." Rick whispered sternly walking toward the kid. I looked at Glenn and then ran after Rick. Once I caught up he was standing right in front of the kid. His leg was stuck with the old fence post going completely through. I saw Rick cringed as he shakes the fence. The kid screamed in pain.

"Shut up." Rick said sternly.

"There ain't no way I'm helpin' 'im."

"We have to try."

"Hell no. I'd be breakin' a rule. One of the many I created. Figure it out on yer own." I stated firmly.

"We have to go now." Hershel said running over to where we were. The kid cried and threw his head back. I rolled my eyes, bitch. "I'm sorry son. We have to go."

The kid cried things like 'no don't', or 'please no.' But I had no remorse for the kid. Ten seconds ago he was shooting at us.

"We can't." Rick said firmly.

"He was just shooting at us." Glenn claimed, as if reading my thoughts.

"He's a kid!" Rick scoffed.

"Wha's yer point?"

"We can't leave him!" Rick screamed.

An argument broke out, I just stayed out of it. Something about cutting off his leg, or whatever. I have no clue. I circled around them with my crossbow up. To make sure no walker were to attack them while they tried to figure out what to do. I said shoot the kid but no one listened. When I shot my first walker I started to get worried. With one there will be many. As I predicted I heard the familiar cocking of Glenn's shotgun.

I reloaded and shot a second. Then a third. The fourth. Then Rick stood beside me firing his pistol. "I'm almost out of ammo." I heard Glenn yell. There were too many.

"I only got eight bolts left." I screamed at Rick. I scoped the closest walker and pulled the trigger. "Seven." I said pulling the crossbow string back.

"Hershel do it now!" Rick screamed firing off his last round. "Come on Hershel!" He screamed again standing beside him.

"There's no time!" Hershel screamed back. Hershel backed off and rubbed his hands over his face. I saw the hurt in Rick's eyes. The same expression he had when I first met him in the woods. Like he was searching for another Sophia.

I walked over to the kid, grabbed his foot, and yanked it up with all my strength. He let out another bloodcurdling scream as blood poured from his leg. I looked over at Rick who stood there in shock.

"Problem solved." I said with a smile on my face.

* * *

><p>We had to wait until morning to go back to the farm because Rick thinks it wasn't safe. Whatever. I was sitting in the middle of the back seat squished between a sleeping Glenn and a passed out Randal. The kid told us his name right before passing out from blood loss. I was using my flannel to get rid of the left over blood off my crossbow. Glenn moved his head and it landed on my shoulder. I shook Glenn's head off my shoulder and he woke up with a jolt.<p>

"Sorry." He whispered, rubbing his eyes to get rid of sleep. "If you're anything like your father, you like your personal space. I'm sorry." He said between yawns, stretching. I glared and went back to cleaning. "We almost there." He asked Rick.

"Yeah. Couple miles." Rick said turning his head a little. Then his eyes were on me through the rear view mirror. "So you're not leaving us?"

"Alex's grave is 'ere. I can't leave. And as much as ma dad hates me right now, I can't leave 'im either." He nodded and looked back to the road. "Look Rick, me savin' this kid stays between us four. I broke a rule savin' this kid. Leader or not, I have to follow those set of rules. Savin' people ain't on it."

Rick nodded looking start ahead. "You were in the truck. I saved him."

* * *

><p>Pulling up to Hershel's farm we saw everyone crowded around a car. It was early, too early, I'm surprised some members of my group are even awake.<p>

"Looks like they were about to send out a search group for us." Rick stated pulling in the drive.

My group was standing around the car as well. With worried looks on all of there faces. Next to them was my father with an unemotional look upon his face, but knowing his body language I could see he was worried. Have no idea why, but he was.

As soon as Rick parked the car stepped out behind the driver seat, Carl ran toward the car. Hugging his dad with everything. Glenn stepped out after and I followed in suit. Maggie ran toward Glenn and hugged him. My group let out a sigh of relief when they saw me, my father just walked away. I shook my head and walked over to my group. Everyone had a smile on there face.

"You ok?" Madi asked concerned filled her eyes.

"Is that fresh blood!?" CeCe screamed pointing at my skinny jeans.

"Had a lil problem in town. None of its mine." Reading the concern off of their faces.

"Problems? What kind of problems?" Madison asked.

"Who the hell is that?" T-Dogg asked pointed to the car. Everyone turned around following his finger. Even dad turned around at the sound of T's voice.

Glenn sighed, "That's Randal." He shrugged.

Ricks group walked toward the house. Half of my group walked back to our camp and the other half looked at me like I did something wrong. Like I broke the rule and now I must pay the price. I looked over to see Carol hanging laundry and I decided now was a good time as any to apologize.

"Hello Anna." Carol said looking over her shoulder, going back to hanging the laundry on the wire. I nodded, thinking about turning around. "Can I help you with something?" She sniffed wiping her nose on her sleeve.

"I'm sorry 'bout yer lil' girl an wha' I said. I had no right ta say tha' ta ya."

"You were right. You and your dad were both right. I should have watched her more carefully."

"Dad? Wha' did he say ta ya?"

"Basically what you said in the woods just... screaming was involved." She mumbled the last sentence. Turning around to face me. "Are you and your dad ok?" I shrugged, looking over to see dad standing in the exact same spot. Watching me talk to Carol. "He almost killed everyone here when he heard you weren't back this morning. Whatever was wrong yesterday, I think you're in the clear today." She squeezed my shoulder lovingly, then walked past me to Hershel's house.

I smirk looking to where dad was standing before to see him walking the long distance back to his camp. I glanced back at my group one last time before running after him, Titus not far behind. I caught up about a couple minutes later, out of breath. Madi was right, shit that's a far run. I stood in front of him and searched his face for any sign that he was still mad at me. When I heard him sigh, I knew he was sorry. But with both of us being stubborn Dixon's, we would never say it.

"Ya ok?" Dad asked after a while. I nodded.

"Jus' a lil' shaken up is all. Nothin' I can't live with, I guess." He narrowed his eyes. Rubbing Titus' head as he sat beside him. "Dad, ya wouldn't mind if I moved in, would ya? I jus' wanna git away from ma group and Rick's fer a while. Seein' as yer as far away as possible."

"Yer ma daughter. Ya ain't got ta ask." He sighed again loudly. "I'm sorry fer yellin' at ya yesterday. I was shaken up 'bout the fact ya almost died, I didn't think. I'm sorry."

"An apology?" I smirked. "This bitch got ya all messed up, huh?"

"Bitch?" He scoffed walking the rest of the way towards his camp. I fell in step with him. "There ain't no bitch."

"There ain't no bitch." I said mocking him. I scoffed. "Yea right. Carol's got ya all fucked up. Should I call her mom now or..." He grabbed my shoulder and pushed me back playfully but kept walking. I laughed and fell back into step with him. "Come on admit ya hav' a thing fer 'er."

"There ain't no bitch." He repeated. We made it to his camp and sat on an old brick chimney. He looked over at me and smirked. I smiled as Titus laid his head on dad's leg. He rubbed Titus' ears again. I inhaled deeply, finally enjoying some peace that this farm brought. "I missed havin' ya 'round." I looked over at him and raised my eyebrow. He looked down at my clothes. "Yer still covered in blood."

"Yea..." I lifted my hands in front of my face. Seeing all of Alex's dry blood that was left over. Looking down at my flannel and skinny jeans, I saw new blood. Maybe walker blood or a little bit of the fat man's blood from when I pulled out my bolt. I sighed and closed my eyes. "I feel as if I'll never git this blood off."

"Come on. Hershel jus' walked out of the barn. Rick said he needed everyone at the house."

* * *

><p>Dad and I walked into the house in the middle of Hershel's speech. Dad nodded to Carol, who smiled. Yeah ain't no bitch.<p>

"Anna." Hershel said. Everyone turned toward me and I looked up at him. "Go grab some new clothes. You can use our shower." I shook my head about to open my mouth to reject politely but he beat me to it. "Kid you look like a killer in a horror movie. You protected us, just take a shower." I nodded walking back out the door.

I grabbed my backpack from my tent and a new pair on converse. I can't stand looking at one perfect and one bloody converse anymore. Maggie stood up when she saw me walk back into the house. She directed me to the bathroom and showed me how the shower worked. I thank her and shut the door, locking it after her.

I took off my flannel and my undershirt and looked in the mirror. God, I look like shit. There's so much blood and dirt on my face I didn't even think it was me. I sighed when I looked down seeing all my scars. I ran my hand over each tally mark. They looped from my right hip, around my back, over my right shoulder, down to my collar bone. Each tally for ever time that fucking bastard touch me. I put my elbows on either side of the sink and put my head in my hands.

There was a light knock was at the door. What the hell? I haven't even taken my shower yet. Another light knock was at the door. I was in a sports bra, that's good enough. I cracked the door but once I realized who it was I opened the door the rest of the way.

"Dad? Wha's wrong?" I leaned against the sink while crossing my arms over my chest.

"Nothin'." He leaned against the door frame. "Give me yer bowl."

My arms fell as I stared at him in shock. "Wha'?" I asked chuckling a little from shock.

"Ya heard me." I huffed and looked away from him. I shook my head no. He glared and took a step forward. "I don't want ya gettin' high no more. Goin' off in yer fantasy land gettin' people killed. I want yer bowl an yer stash, with or without yer permission." I unzipped my backpack and pulled out both my bowl and my stash. I held them tightly in my hands then hesitantly put them in my father's hand. "Ya got anymore?" I shook my head no. He nodded and gave me a sympathetic look before leaving.

I slammed the door, locking it back. I started the shower, stripping the rest of the way, then getting in. Watching as the water ran down my body, taking Alex's blood with it. I looked down at the drain to see all the dirt and blood over the past couple months. Maybe I could forget the blood but I could never forget my friend.


	14. Chapter 14

I slipped on my grey skinny jeans with my black belt, and laced up my new converse. I looked for a t-shirt in my backpack only to find one of my sleeveless black hoodies. Shit! I looked in the mirror at my arm. If you couldn't tell what it said before with all the blood and dirt on it, you could now. The Merle and Daryl brand could be seen from a mile away. Why couldn't he have branded me with something stupid like Mark, or some shit.

I sighed and slipped on the hoodie anyway. They basically know, why does me being a Dixon have to be a secret anyway? I picked up my watch from the counter and checked the time; 11:27. I took about a fifteen minute shower. I can still join in the conversation downstairs about Randal.

I grabbed my backpack and unlocked the door. "Shit." I whispered as Titus perked his head up. "Titus ya scared the piss outta me." He waged his tail and stood up. He nudged me with his head and I rubbed behind his ears.

Walking downstairs I heard part of the heated argument about why Randal was here. Titus' feet were padding on the hard wood floor so I only caught every other word. I entered the dining room and everyone in Ricks group looked over at me. Yeah never mind on joining the conversation. Hershel looked over at me and smiled.

"You feel better?" I nodded. Setting my hand on Titus' head. I smirk at the old man and walked over to the door.

"He knows where we are. We're just going to let him go?" Shane snapped. As I pasted dad standing beside the door, I rolled my eyes. Dad smirked then grabbed my shoulder, pulling me back in the house.

"If I hav' ta listen ta these dumbasses, so do ya." He whispered beside my ear. I chuckled, which got a nice glare from Shane. It took every muscle in my body not to flip him off.

"He was blindfolded the whole way here. He's not a threat." Rick stated firmly, catching Shane's attention. It's true I came up with that idea. He's not a threat.

"How many of them were there? You killed three of there men. You took one of them hostage but they just ain't gonna come looking for him?"

"They left him for dead! No one is looking." Rick stated. So this isn't about the kid, this is I'm the leader you're not.

"He's out cold right now. Will be for hours." Hershel said wiping the blood off his hands.

"You know I'm going to get him some flowers and candy." Shane said walking around the room to leave. I rolled my eyes. Again, what a dick. "Look at this folks. We're back in fantasy land."

"We haven't even dealt with what you did at my barn yet. Let me make this perfectly clear once and for all, this is my farm. Now I wanted you gone Rick talked me out of it. That doesn't mean I have to like it. So do us both a favor. Keep your mouth shut." Hershel stated in the same tone Rick was using. I smirked at Hershel then walked out the door beside dad. Dad not far behind me.

"So wha' are they gonna do?" I asked dad as he fell in step with me.

"Wait a week. Rick an Shane are gonna drive him off the farm. Leave 'im there with some of our food an water."

I chuckled. "Tha's probably the dumbest idea I've ever heard." I looked over at my camp to see all my group members doing their chores for the day. All but Anthony, I looked around but still couldn't see him. I stopped walking and dad gave me a quizzical look.

"Wha'?"

"Nothin'." I snapped at him. A scowl spread across his face. "Sorry."

"Whatever." He began to walk off but I grabbed the sleeve of his blue jacket. I pulled him back just enough so he wouldn't walk away.

"Now ya know I didn't mean tha' so quit actin' lik' tha'. Will ya help me move ma shit?" He nodded.

We began to pack up the things in my tent. C.C., Courtney and Madison kept glancing over at me with concern. Dad had two backpacks and I had one. I looked over at dad and nodded, silently telling him it was fine. He grabbed my backpack strap and pulled it off my shoulder. He glanced toward my group, telling me to fix things. I rolled my eyes. Dad smirked then turned and walked back to his camp. I sighed then turned toward my group.

"You're moving in with him now?" Corbin asked standing in front of everyone.

"He's ma dad Corb. Wha' would ya do if it was yer mom?" I put my hands in the little pockets I had in these skinny jeans.

"You know what I would do." He mumbled.

"Same as me I bet."

"So what?" Madison spoke up, "You give up on everyone here. What about the rules? The rules you created. The rules we followed before this group."

"That all shit to you now?" Hailey huffed.

"I don't know if I can protect ya anymore." I shrugged. "I don't. Yer all branded with ma name because of me. An because of me Alex is dead." I mumbled the last sentence so hopefully no one heard. Everyone glanced around at each other then C.C. looked back at me with a sad smile.

"Anna what happened to Alex, that wasn't your fault."

"Nor was it your fault when we were branded with your last name." Trapper said.

"To be honest I'm proud to have the Dixon name on me." Amy smiled.

"You protect us. Sometimes your methods are a little bit crazy..." Madison said.

"Sometimes you're a little crazy." Corbin mumbled.

I chuckled. "Man fuck ya." I said flipping him off. Everyone laughed and Corbin shook his head. "Are we done with this sentimental shit." I asked playfully glaring at all my friends.

"Yes Anna. We're done." Trapper said. Everyone smiled and I rolled my eyes at how much of little girls they all were. I looked over at Courtney.

"How are we on supplies?" I asked, "We haven't done a supply run since we got 'ere."

"Actually we are good on supplies. Rick's group has spot us some food and the creek provides us water. The only thing we actually need is gas for the cars. Mostly yours, it eats gas."

"I'll make a run. Which car has the most?" She pointed toward Corbin's jeep. "Alright. I'll take Hailey, Madison, Tia, and C.C."

Hailey started running towards the jeep. "Shotgun!" She yelled over her shoulder. C.C. and Tia looked at each other then ran after her. Madison looked over at Corbin and glared when she saw the look of disbelief on his face. She scoffed and ran after her three friends.

"What?" Corbin screamed, "Them? You want to take them with you instead of the scavenging team? What the fuck are you thinking? Do you have a death wish?"

"Maybe I was thinkin' tha' I didn't want a drug addict controllin' whether I live or die. Trap can barely walk without limpin'. Ya know wha'... I can do whatever I want anyway. Ma group. Ma say. Give ma yer car keys."

Corbin shook his head and fished for them in his pocket. He groaned and handed me the keys. "You put a scratch in her, you're dead." I chuckled and grabbed the keys gratefully from him.

I started walking slowly toward the jeep, spinning the keys around my finger. I laughed when I saw Hailey pulling on the handle repeatedly. My laughter died down when I looked over at my dad's camp. Do I have to ask him? He's my dad right? Maybe I shoulder just tell him I'm leaving.

I unlocked the jeep and Hailey about fell over when she jerked open the door. Everyone jumped in and I got in the drivers side. I about put the key in the ignition, then I froze.

"What is it?" Madison asked from behind me. I looked over my shoulder and smiled widely at my friends.

"Las' time I drove this jeep..." I laughed and gripped the steering wheel. "Me an Corb got pulled over fer speedin'. Corbin was high as fuck. We both got one amazin' ride in the cop car. And dad yelled at me when I got home. Haven't drove this jeep since." I started the jeep and began the drive toward dad's small camp. Hailey looked over at me. "Look I got ta tell ma dad I'm goin' out 'gain. I jus' got him back, I want ta make sure it stays tha' way."

The drive to dad's camp was silent, mostly because I don't think they knew what to say. Everyone knows how much Daryl means to me. How both Dixen's mean to me really. They're all the family I have left.

I stopped the jeep right in front of his camp. He looked up from carving arrows only to see it was me. I hopped out and walked the little distance to where he was. He looked at the jeep and smirked.

"I know. I know. Promise we ain't gonna git pulled over this time." He stood up and gave me the 'what the fuck' look. "Goin' on a run fer gas."

"Ya jus' got back."

"It's an easy run. There and back." I shrugged.

"Goin' ta git Hershel was an easy run."

I rolled my eyes. At least he's trying. "I ain't got time ta argue. It's an easy run. I'll be back later. I jus' came ta tell ya, not ask ya." He narrowed his eyes and I sighed. I really didn't want to have another fight with him. I didn't want him to be mad at me anymore.

He scoffed, grabbed his crossbow, and retreated back into the woods. I never understood why he does that. Sad part is, I do that too. I walked over to the tent and grabbed my crossbow and new bolts. I hopped back into the truck and past back my crossbow to C.C.

"What did he say?" He questioned as he grabbed the crossbow from me. I shrugged and turned back around to start the jeep. I began to drive off Hershel's farm.

"He's jus' bein' a dick." I sighed. We fell back into a comfortable silence. We've all been friends for years, they almost understand my Dixon behavior.

Hailey opened up the glove compartment and pulled out her old iPod. She smiled while grabbing her charger and plugging it in. She hooked it up with the stereo and started to play shitty music. When I say shitty music I mean we all hated it but we listened to it anyway.

Hailey started to mumbled the lyrics in a high pitch voice. We all laughed and joined in. I missed these car rides with my friends.

* * *

><p>I set the last gas can into the back of the jeep and walked back over to the small circle of people. Tia found a couple packs of cigarettes in a dead man's pocket. It was her brand which is fucking amazing in an of itself. I had a pack in my pocket that wasn't even for me.<p>

C.C. handed me his cigarette and I gladly accepted. I hate the fact that I picked up on one of the Dixon's stereotypes. I picked up on more than one which pissed me off even more.

I threw the butt of the cigarette on the ground and stomped it out. Everyone followed in suit. "Isn't there a Rural King around here?"

"Yeah!" Hailey stated, "It's just down the road. We use to get our hunting supplies there. I bought a cock there once for Mel."

"Please tell me you bought Mel a chicken." Madison whispered.

"I bought her a chicken there too." She stated simply. We all looked at each other and started to laugh. After our laughter died down she looked over at me with excitement. "Can we go raid Rural King?"

"We ain't even sure if anythin's there. It could already be cleaned out." I stated simply as I light another cigarette.

"Last time we drove by it was boarded up as a safe house. If we simply drive by-"

"An waist gas?"

"Come on Anna. Some of our stuff has gone missing. We need new supplies." C.C. begged.

"How come Courtney didn't tell me 'bout this?"

"Because it's just small things. Like people's stash, or cigarettes. I'm missing a couple painkillers but she didn't want you to worry about the small stuff. You have enough on your plate as it is without putting stealing on it." Tia stated. "Please."

I tossed C.C. the keys. "I ain't drivin'."

* * *

><p>We were about half way to Rural King. I hate sitting in the back but I hate driving even more. Hailey was sitting beside me pouting because Tia called shotgun.<p>

"Can't believe you stole my seat." Hailey rolled her eyes at Tia. I chuckled at her childlike behavior. She rolled down the window. "Hello!" She screamed in a high pitch voice at a passing roamer.

"Quit." I leaned over and pushed the button to roll the window up.

We sat in comfortable silence. Hailey looked out the window then turned to me with a devilish grin. I raised my eyebrow and she punched me in the arm. "Pacman." Madison scooted back in her seat away from the two of us.

"Bitch!" I screamed and held my arm. The pain from my gunshot wound jolted from my shoulder blade down to my finger tips. "Fuck ya." I turned my head to look out the window. I smirked when I saw a yellow car tipped over on the side of the road. I turned around and punched Hailey's arm as hard as she hit me. "Pacman bitch!"

"Fuck!" She cradled her arm in pain as I did mine. C.C. looked through the rear view mirror.

"Would you two shut the fuck up!" He screamed slamming his hands on the steering wheel.

"Fuck you!" Me and Hailey screamed back at him. We turned our heads and saw another yellow car in the Rural King parking lot. "Pacman!" We both declared as we punched each other's arm.

Everyone laughed then C.C. stopped the car. I opened the door to see Rural King still in one piece. I grabbed my crossbow from the back and loaded a new bolt in it. Madison and Tia grabbed their bow and arrows from the back and began to load it. While Hailey grabbed her crossbow and her longsword. I laughed when I saw C.C. try to load his. Even with all the upper arm training he still couldn't pull the string back. I walked up to him and grabbed his bow.

"Allow me princess." I smiled and loaded it with ease. I handed it back to him and he glared playfully.

"Asshole." I smirked and a smile spread across his face.

I walked up to the building to see all the windows and the front door boarded up from the outside. I tilted my head, why would it be boarded up? Someone has to be living here. I looked behind me to see everyone silently asking the same question.

Once we reached the front door I saw a crack in the plywood. I cautiously wrapped my hand around it and pulled hard enough to chip it away. I took a step forward and looked through the hole only to see darkness through it. Pitch fucking black.

"What do you see?" Tia asked me as I turned around slowly to look at the small group.

"Nothin'." I scoffed.

"What the hell do you mean nothing?" Hailey asked dropping her bow.

"I mean it's pitch fuckin' black inside. Couldn't see nothin'."

"Should we go in?" C.C. asked.

I took the butt end of my crossbow and smashed it against the plywood door. "Jus' give it a minute." I leaned my back against the wall beside the door. "Hey C.C. meant ta ask, wha' happened with ya an tha' bitch. Wha' was 'er name... Cecilia."

"She wanted all this..." He said pointing all over his body. "But she couldn't get it through her thick skull that I liked penis."

I chuckled then the familiar sound of a walker growl filled my ears. I hushed everyone and looked through the hole my crossbow made. I saw one walker and crouched down to shot it in the head. I was about to pull the trigger when more of them came out from behind the shelves.

"Git back ta the jeep." I stated simply not moving from my crouched position.

"What!" Hailey screamed.

"Shut up and git back ta the jeep." I stated harshly. C.C. looked through the hole and mumbled an 'omg' under his breath. I rolled my eyes, faggot. "Hand me the keys. I'll drive."

C.C. tossed me the keys and I caught them effortlessly, running back to the jeep. My group followed in suit. I couldn't help but laugh when Tia tried to take the front seat and Hailey pushed her out of the way. Everyone hopped in the car and I drove back to camp. I stopped a little past half way there.

"Were a couple miles away from Rural King. 'Bout half way back ta camp." I turned the key and shut off the ignition.

"Then what the hell are you doing? Drive. I'm not sleeping in some dickheads jeep." Madison scoffed and I rolled my eyes. I understand her and Corbin don't get along but damn.

"Ain't no good driven in the dark. Ya know the rules. We set up camp, make it back in the mornin'. All we can do now is wait. Who's takin' first watch?" Everyone groaned and mumbled under their breaths. "Fine."

I opened the door, grabbing my crossbow and slamming it after me. Guess I'll take first watch then. I loaded crossbow and hopped up on the hood of the jeep.

I heard the crickets chirp out in the distance. I took in a dead breath and let it out slowly. I finally get to enjoy a little piece and quiet for the first time. Other than the time on Hershel's farm before we left. This supply run was a waste of time and it kept me another day from my father. After point less searching, I found him and all we've done is fight. I think I'm done.


	15. Chapter 15

_As soon as I heard the bell I grabbed my backpack and ran out the main doors of the school. I ran toward dad's truck with my head down and hood up. Not really caring if I bumped into anyone. I threw my backpack in the back of the truck and hopped into the passenger side. Dad nodded toward me and started the truck. Beginning to drive home. I kept my head down and away from him. Just looking out the passenger side window as we passed the Georgia trees._

_"How was school?" Dad asked. I shrugged and kept my eyes glued out the window. Dad slapped my knee in a playfully, then chuckled. I looked over at him and glared back. That's when he noticed my big, black and purple right eye, and the smirk disappeared on his face. Shit. Dad gripped the steering wheel tight and pulled the truck over to the side of the road. "Who hit ya?" I shrugged. "Answer me."_

_"Some kid at school. I don't know 'er name. She jus'..."_

_"Jus' wha'? Wha' did she do?" I shook my head and looked back out the window. He wouldn't understand, he never does. "Tell me now!" He screamed as he slammed his hand on the steering wheel. I jumped and shifted toward the door more._

_"She made fun of ma family an the way I talk. The way ya talk." I whispered and looked back out the window._

_"Did ya hit 'er first?" I shook my head no, not even bother to look at him. "Ya ok?" My eyes widened with shock. I looked over at him and he raised his eyebrow. "Are ya ok?" He repeated._

_"I-It jus' looks bad, doesn't hurt." I stuttered._

_"Wha' 'bout the other kid?"_

_"Hospital." I mumbled to where he hopefully didn't hear._

_"Wha'?" He screamed. I scouted more to the door and I saw him loosen his grip on the steering wheel. He took a deep breath trying to calm himself down. "Wha' happened?"_

_I sighed in relief seeing he calmed down a little bit. "She went ta punch me an I grabbed 'er arm an twisted it back, like uncle Merle showed me. I broke 'er arm, that's why she's in the hospital... Sorry."_

_"Why ya sorry?" He smirked._

_My shoulders dropped and I gave him a quizzical look. "Ain't ya mad?"_

_"I'm not mad." He mumbled with a proud smirk on his face._

* * *

><p>I cracked my eyes and was immediately met by the bright Georgia sun. I groaned and rubbed my face with my hands. When did I fall asleep last night? I sat up and realized I was in the drivers seat inside the jeep. How the fuck did I get here? Maybe everyone else knows?<p>

I turned my head to wake them and ask but the back seat was empty. Along with the passenger side. I scrunched my eyebrows together, what the fuck is going on? I slammed my hand down on the steering wheel and jumped when I was meet by at a walker at my window. I searched the walkers face for any resemblance of my friends. I sighed in relief when I realized there wasn't any. If I had to kill another friend...

I grabbed the handle of my new carving knife and rolled the window down. It pushed its forehead against the window in an effort to reach me. Fucking moron, I rolled my eyes and raised my knife. Before I could plunge the knife into its skull, a bolt pierced it from behind.

The walkers dead weight fell to the ground with a loud thud and four figures stood behind it. Two with bows and two with crossbows. I scoffed and jerked open the door.

"The fuck ya think yer doin'?" I screamed. I looked down at the dead walker and ripped the bolt from its skull. I walked up to C.C. and handed it to him. "Thanks." C.C. shrugged on a duffle bag and grabbed his bolt from my hand. "Where did all this shit come from?"

"Rural King." Madison whispered.

I saw Tia struggle with her duffle bag and grabbed it from her shoulder. I walked over to the back of the jeep and opened it. Setting the bag down in the bed. I sighed and walked around to the drivers side. I opened the door and sat in the jeep without saying a word to my friends. Soon everyone was inside the jeep with me after putting all the worthless supplies in the back. I started it and began to drive back to camp.

"Are you going to say anything?" Hailey asked from the front seat. I looked in the rear view mirror at C.C. and he was silently the same question.

I sighed. "No."

* * *

><p>The drive back to camp was silent. When everyone got out of the car, they all looked liked scared children about to get yelled at by their parents. I opened the back and looked at the duffel bags. I opened all of them to see it was just the essentials. I threw one over my shoulder and handed one to Courtney as I passed her.<p>

"Next time, don't lie ta me." I whispered sternly. She nodded. I walked past her toward Rick's camp. Carol smiled toward me and I nodded in return. I saw Rick walk out of his tent and stretch. "Hey Rick." He looked over at me and smiled. I took the duffel bag off my shoulder and tried handing it to him. "Went on a run. Found some shit, figured ya been givin' ma group supplies I could repay the favor."

"You went on a run?" He questioned sternly. I was a little taken back from that question. It's not like I have to ask him when I do anything.

I rolled my eyes. "Me an ma group went on a run." I tried handing the duffel bag toward him again but, he didn't even bother to grab it.

"How come you didn't tell me?" I raised my eyebrow. Officer friendly is going native. I stuck my free hand in the front pocket of my skinny jeans. The other still holding on to the fucking bag of supplies he didn't grab.

"Because I don't answer ta ya."

"You do now. You're apart of this group-"

"The only reason I'm even near ya people is because ma father is 'ere." Rick's features changed into a glare as he shifted his stance.

"Is that really all you're here for?"

"Why did you think I was 'ere? 'Cause some stupid ass people in the woods lost some lil' girl? Na, the only reason I'm 'ere is cause ma dad was one of yer stupid ass people." I shoved the duffel bag against his chest. He grunted in pain but grabbed the duffel bag anyway. "Ya an Shane, are exactly the same. I ain't part of yer group. I'm 'ere fer a couple weeks ta see ma dad. Then he'll make his decision if blood is more important than a couple fuckin' idiots."

I scoffed and walked back over toward mine and dad's camp, passing my group in the prossess. After my group went on a run, leaving me in a car sleeping, I come back and Rick yells at me. What the fuck? Rick isn't in charge of my group, I am. I don't give a fuck if he 'leads' the other group. He only looks to Shane and he's starting to think like him. If Rick keeps this up someone in his group will die.

I made it about half way to dads camp and I heard the grass crunch. I grabbed the handle of my carving knife and turn around sharply. Only to see my favorite dog standing before me. I extended my hand and rubbed behind his ear. He took a deep breath and wagged his tail.

"He can't sleep when ya ain't 'ere." I jumped and turned around to see dad glaring at me. I sighed, like I said fighting is something I don't want to do anymore. "Easy trip? Tha's wha' ya said, there an back."

I sighed. "Dad-"

"Don't!" I jumped and Titus whimpered from behind me. I hate when dad yells, it's something me and Titus both share. "An easy run tha's wha' ya said. This is the last time I fuckin' worry where ya are."

I opened my mouth to tell him I tried but he walked away before the words could leave my mouth. He turned around and walked past camp into the woods.

I sighed and shook my head at my father. I hate fighting with him, even though every Dixon does. Having him mad at me for something so stupid, makes me even more pissed at myself. I sighed and looked over at Titus. He whined and rubbed his head against my hand at my side.

"Good boy." I rubbed behind his ears again. "Come on." I walked toward the tent I share with dad, Titus running beside me. I looked down at my watch to see it was almost 8:30. I sighed. I'm so exhausted. I entered the tent and held open the flap for Titus. Once he was inside I zipped the tent and plopped down on the cot. Titus curled into my side. I rubbed behind his ears and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>I awoke early to find Titus laying on top of me. I pushed him off and glance over at dads side of the tent. I scoffed when I saw his sleeping bag empty. I looked down at my watch; 7:20. I shrugged, at least I didn't over sleep.<p>

I stretched and rolled my shoulder a couple of times. I haven't had a problem with it in a while. Hershel removed the stitches after he patched up Randal. I guess I'm fine.

I ran my hand threw my hair and scoffed. I feel gross. My old clothes are sticking to my body and my hair is already dirty. I sighed and grabbed my backpack. I searched through it for a different pair of clothes. I pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and a red flannel with... ugh, no sleeves. Oh well.

I looked through the backpack again. That's weird, I thought I put my old knife in my backpack. I shrugged and put on the new clothes.

A light thud hit the tent floor and I looks down. The pack of cigarettes that Tia found on the highway were there. I picked them up and tucked them away in my back pocket of my new pants. A pack of cigarettes is a good peace keeper between my father and I. After I changed, I laced up my converse and finally exited the tent.

I walked toward my group to see everyone not doing their chores for the day. Hailey, C.C., Madison, Tia, and Corbin were playing an old uno card deck they found at Royal King. The other half were still asleep or just in their tents. I scoffed and approached my friends playing uno.

My friends and I were never much gamblers. We've played cards before and hated each other after it. Uno was the only game where we would hate each other during the game and still be friends after. Now uno is the only card game we know now.

"Anna!" C.C. screamed as I walked toward them. "Want me to deal you in?" I shook my head no.

"Wha' I want ya ta do is yer chores." I smirked.

"There's nothing to do Anna." Corbin sighed as he laid down a card. I understand he's mad about the whole being left behind shit but what the hell? "All we've been doing since you've been hanging around with Rick's group is our chores. The only thing we need to do every other day is laundry and that's taken care of by the women."

"And C.C." Hailey snickered.

"Shut up! I'm not a women." He gasped.

Hailey snickered, "No, you and women just like the same thing."

"What?... Penis?"

"Yeah... penis." Hailey chuckled.

I rolled my eyes. We get it, everyone knows. Jesus fucking Christ. "Of course." I mumbled. I sat down around the table between the guy who likes penis, C.C., and the girl that doesn't, Hailey. I sighed and set my hands on the table. "Deal me in."

"Dixon. Play. Uno?" Corbin gasped. My friends all looked shocked. "What's the catch?"

"If I win... the group trains." I smirked as everyone mouths dropped. "Got a deal?" Everyone nodded and C.C. handed me seven cards.

* * *

><p>I had two uno cards left and they are both wild cards. I was winning no matter what and I think everyone knew it too. They kept trying to make me draw cards and I just laughed. C.C. laid down a wild plus four and instantly everyone had a smile on their face.<p>

"Draw four Bitch." C.C smiled.

I laid down a plus four wild on top of that one. "Uno." I stated with a victory smile. I looked over at Hailey and she glared back at me. I raised my eyebrow when I saw a smirk spread across her face. She laid down a plus four on top of that one. She looked over at Madison and mouthed a sorry.

"No!" Madison said looking through her cards frantically. "No. No. No. No! Fuck you! Fuck all of you." She began to take cards if the pile.

"Twelve-" Hailey smiled.

"Fuck you. Fuck you. And Fuck you." Madison stated as she pulled the last three cards she need from the pile. After she was finished drawing she laid down a skip card, skipping Corbin. "I hate everyone." Tia laid down another skip card and I smiled.

"Is that a tear in the card?" C.C. screamed pointing at my last card. I covered it with both my hands and mumbled a no instantly. "There's a rip in that card isn't there?"

Everyone threw their cards in the center of the table as I laid down my last wild card. "I win bitches!" Everyone groaned and began to stand up from the table. "Let the trainin' begin."

* * *

><p>Everyone was breathing heavy. We've been training for about two hours now. This is what I get for having smokers in my group.<p>

"Let's call it a day." Everyone fell over dramatically and cheered. I rolled my eyes and looked around. Everyone was here except for Anthony and Amy. Amy was training with us but I haven't seen Anthony all day. I haven't seen Anthony since I got back really.

I walked over to C.C. who had his hands on his knees breathing heavy. I scoffed and slapped him on the back hard enough to catch his attention. He jumped up and saw it was only me and rolled his eyes.

"Come on. It wasn't tha' big of a run." I rolled my eyes. "Big pussy." I mumbled looking away from him.

"I can't argue with that." We chuckled at our lame joke. I set my hand on Titus' head. "Has Amy talked to you?" I shook my head no. He looked around then gave me a concerned look. "You know how my tent is right next to Amy and Kenneth's?" I nodded and he sighed. "They fight all the time." He looked around again and whispered, "I think he hits her."

A flash of anger spread throughout my body and I clenched my fists. I hate it when men think they have so much power over women. "Where is she?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"I saw her walk over there." He said pointing to the big tree beside camp.

I scoffed and walked toward where he pointed. I looked around the tree to see Amy hunched over throwing up. I walked over and grabbed her hair. I rubbed small circles in her back as she emptied out her stomach.

"I'm sorry." She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and I sighed.

"Are ya ok?" She stood up to her full hight and nodded. "What's goin' on Amy? C.C. told me he heard some things." She bit her lip nervously. She looked down at her feet, not making eye contact.

"I make him angry and he... he..." A tear ran down her cheek and I tensed. I hate it when women cry or when anyone cries really. It's a Dixon thing no one understands. She brought both her arms up and hugged herself. "He hits me."

"I'll kill 'im!" I huffed.

I looked around and found Kenneth talking to Anthony. Good, after I finish kicking the shit out of Ken I'll ask Anthony where the fuck he's been. I began to walk toward them until Amy stopped me.

"No Anna it's ok. He has a reason to be mad." I ripped my arm from her grasp and scoffed.

"What the fuck ya mean he got a reason? Ain't no man hav' a fuckin' reason ta hit a women."

I stared at her as she began to cry again. "...I'm pregnant."

"Wha'!"

"I'm pregnant. He doesn't want it and it's all my fault."

"How long?" She looked confused and I sighed. "How far along are ya?"

"Six... seven months."

"Wha'? How can ya be tha' far along an not tell anyone?" Then something hit me. "How come ya ain't showin'?"

"I don't eat that much and the clothes I wear aren't tight. You can barely tell." She began to cry again and I sighed.

"Stop cryin'."

"Wha'?" She wiped her face with her sleeve and gave me a quizzical look.

"It ain't yer fault. It takes two don't it?" She chuckled and nodded. "Move yer tent down by mine an dad's. He ain't gonna hit ya no more."

She smiled and wiped her face again. "Thank you, Anna." I shrugged and began to walk toward dad's camp. I haven't talked to him since yesterday.

I walked up to camp to see dad... what a surprise, carving arrows. I rolled my eyes.

"Did ya jus' come over 'ere ta stare at me?" I tensed at how harsh his voice sounded. I looked down at my feet then my back pocket started to become heavy. I reached for them in my back pocket and began to play with the box in my hands. I sighed, maybe this will work.

I walked up to dad and handed the box of cigarettes to him. He looked up and hesitantly reached for the box. "I'm sorry I didn't keep ma word, dad. I tried, it became dark we got... distracted. I hate ya bein' mad 'bout this."

Dad nodded and opened the pack of cigarettes. He pulled one out and light it then offered me one. I shook my head no and he scoffed. "I know ya smoke don't give me tha' I don't bullshit."

I took one and sat down beside of him. He handed me the lighter and I light my cigarette. I took a long drag and slowly blew it out.

"Sorry I yelled at ya." I shrugged and looked away from him. "Somethin' else on yer mind?"

"Amy's havin' a spat with Ken. She's seven months pregnant an he don't want the kid. Can she move 'er tent over 'ere. Figured if she was 'round us she'd feel safe."

He chuckled, "Safe?" He glanced over at me then down at his feet. "He hit 'er?"

"Yeah." I mumbled. He nodded and I sighed. "Look I know yer gonna hate me but I need ta go on a huntin' trip. I need ta get this whole havin' a baby in camp thing out of ma head."

He sighed, "Fine. I'll help Amy move."

"Thanks dad." He nodded. I stood up and threw my cigarette butt on the ground. I grabbed my crossbow then whistled loudly for Titus. He ran up and I rubbed behind his ears. I looked over my shoulder at dad again and smirked. I walked into the woods beside camp with Titus not far behind me.

* * *

><p>-Daryl's pov-<p>

Anna left for her hunting trip not long ago. Seeing her now is different. My baby girl isn't my baby girl any more. She stopped being my girl awhile ago. I ment what I said a couple days ago; I missed having her around. Having her here. Having her with me just an arm reach away. I missed seeing her doe like blue eyes shine when she smiled.

I smirked looking down at my arrows. I was sitting beside the old brick chimney beside my camp. I loved having a camp so far away from everyone else. Reminds me of the old Dixon house, with Me, Anna and Merle.

The sun was just beginning to set and I looked over where Anna walked into the forest. She was like any Dixon, I knew she could take care of herself. But I just got her back not that long ago, I still worry when she leaves.

I looked around the chimney to see Amy sitting by herself by the camp fire. I scoffed and went back to carving my arrows. Lori's pregnant and Amy is too, and she's further along than Lori is. Amy will have the baby way before Lori will. Why would Anna care about this baby so much?

I heard the faint sound of crying and I looked back toward Amy again. I saw her raise her hand to wipe her face. She's crying? Why would she do that? Is it because Anna left?

I sighed and stood up. Setting my arrow in the seat I was sitting in and putting my knife back in its holster. I hesitantly walked toward Amy and took a seat beside her by the fire.

"Ya know she's comin' back right?" I said breaking the silence.

She looked up at me and wiped her face. "What?"

"Anna. She's comin' back." She chuckled and wiped her face again. I narrowed my eyes.

"I know. She always does." She slid her knees up and rested her chin on them. "Her leaving is not the reason I'm crying."

"Then why ya cryin' fer?" I huffed. She looked back over toward Anna's camp. Kenneth was looking over at her with a scowl on his face. I shook my head. "Wha' boy!" He jumped then turned around and walked back to his tent.

"Thank you." She whispered. I nodded. "He doesn't want the baby. He says once it's born he won't protect it and he'll leave the group. I don't have anyone else." She began to cry again and I rolled my eyes.

"Ya have Anna." She turned and looked up at me. "Ya an this baby both do. She ain't goin' no where. Dixon's don't give up on family."

"But it's not your family or her family."

"It's a Dixon." I stated standing up and dusting off my pants. "Ya got nothin' ta worry 'bout."


	16. Chapter 16

I broke the tree line and walked back to mine and dad's camp. It was just Titus and I on the trip. With no one else around, I could actually think about everything that's going on. I was about to walk into my tent then I heard someone scream,

"Anna!" Corbin screamed from across the camp. I turned around and raised my eyebrow. His face was red from how pissed off he was... well a shade of red. "You filthy bitch." He growled meeting me half way in the middle of camp. "Where are they?"

"Wha' the fuck ya talkin' 'bout?" I clenched my fists. I have no idea what the fuck he's talking about. He looked taken aback by the question, like he didn't expect that to come out of my mouth.

"You know exactly what the fuck I'm talking about, you fucking redneck. It was in my jeep. Mine! You were the only ones in there. You fucking took them and I want them back."

I rolled my eyes. "Fuckin' redneck? Are ya fuckin' serious?" I waited and glared at him, but got no response. "This fuckin' redneck saved yer fuckin' life even b'fore shit hit the fan. I kept ya alive! Wha' ever ya thought I stole from yer fuckin' jeep, I didn't."

"You're the only one that knows I do the shit! And you're the only one who knows where I put it! You can't tell me you didn't take it!" I thought a second then I remembered the bag in the glove compartment. I leaned in and glared at him.

"Ya talkin' 'bout yer Molly stash?" He nodded. I growled and threw up my right hand and punched him in the face. He threw his head back and brought his hand up holding his nose. Blood gushed out of his nose and into his hand. I scoffed. "Yer a stupid piece of shit, ya know tha'?"

He shook his head and opened his mouth to say something but I tackled him to the ground. I grabbed the collar of his shirt with my left hand and punched his face with my right.

"Ya think because I'm a Dixon I took yer drugs. Ya... filthy... ghetto... mother... fucker..." I shouted as he shielded his face with his arms. He was screaming for help but with each movement of his head I would try to punch him. I made sure not to punch him hard, just enough so he knew I didn't take his fucking drugs.

I felt someone grab my shirt and pick me up off of Corbin. I growled and looked over my shoulder to see it was Rick. I pushed him off me and Shane jumped in the middle of me and my best friend. I huffed trying to catch my breath as Kamon helped up Corbin.

"You need to calm down." Rick hissed beside my face. I glared at him while he walked around to stand beside Shane. "Now, what the hell is going on?"

Corbin pushed Kamon aside and pointed past Shane at me."That fucking redneck-"

"Shut yer fuckin' mouth!" I lunged toward Corbin but Shane pushed me back. "Ya best not touch me 'gain." I advised Shane, who was snickering. I looked over at Corbin who glared back. What the hell? "I didn't take nothin' from ya!"

"How am I suppose to fucking know. You've done them too. You gave me the shit! You've taken from me before!"

"Let's just have a calm discussion about this." Rick suggested looking at me. I huffed.

"Fuck no! Ya think I took it, fine. Believe wha' ya want ta. Let me tell ya somethin' Corb. When ya find the person who took yer shit, don't ask me fer nothin'."

"You piece of trash. That's all you're ever going to be. You think Rick or anyone in his group gives a shit about us? They don't. Alex died because of you!"

I lunged toward Corbin again but then I was pulled back. The person pulled me away from everyone. I dug my heels in the ground and struggled against the hold. He lifted me up so my feet couldn't touch the ground. I looked down at the arm and saw the tattoo of a star on his hand. Dad.

I stopped struggling and let dad carry me like a rag doll to our camp. What's the point of struggling? He's just going to get what he wants anyway. Once at camp, he set me down near our tent. I turn around slowly, afraid that I upset him by fighting... again. I looked up at his face to see a proud smirk.

"Wha' the fuck was tha' 'bout? Last time ya two fought lik' tha' the cops showed up at our house."

"Corb lost 'is fuckin' drugs. Blames me fer it." Dad raised his eyebrow and I sighed. "Oh fer fucks sake, I didn't take 'is fuckin' drugs."

Dad stuck his hands up in surrender and I chuckled. "Wanna go huntin'?" I nodded and he smirked. He walked over and grabbed both our crossbows from the old chimney.

"How long is this trip?" I asked as I gratefully grabbed my crossbow from him. He smirked and glance over at our tent.

"Couple days." He chuckled. "Maybe we should pack our shit."'

* * *

><p>We walked through the woods silently, looking around trees. Then dad stops walking and stands straight up. I glanced over my shoulder at him and raised my eyebrow. Ever since a couple days ago when he kept me from killing Corbin, he's been acting weird. Well more weird than normal.<p>

"Have things been missin' from yer group?" He asked out of the blue. He leaned against a tree and waited for my answer.

"Yeah, but it's stupid shit."

"I haven't seen Anthony with yer group in a while, why's tha'?" I shrugged. "I saw Anthony go into our tent an carry out a bag. I think Anthony's been stealin' stuff from yer group."

I shook my head in disbelief. "Anthony knows the price if tha' is true. He wouldn't do tha' ta our group."

"Maybe. But ya can't be so sure. Alex was the only person who lived with Anthony. Now Alex is gone, Anthony ain't got a witness."

No one has seen Anthony for a while. Ever since Alex's death he's been distant. Like Alex was his only friend in the group. They were barely close. The only reason they shared a tent was because no one else wanted to share a tent with either of them. But Alex isn't a thief. He would never steal. He was too much of a fuck boy to do that.

Dad snapped his fingers in front of my face and jolted me out of my thoughts. Dad looked down on me with concern, silently asking about Anthony. I looked back up at him and nodded. "When we get back me an ma group, we'll ask 'im." He nodded then walked further in the woods. I silently followed him. "Ment ta ask, wha' do ya think 'bout this Randal situation?"

Dad shrugged. "Whatever Rick says."

I scoffed and looked around the woods, as if I was searching for someone. "Its always wha' everyone else says with ya. Why can't ya jus' hav' yer own opinion 'bout one question?"

He looked over at me and glared. "Wha' 'bout ya? Wha' do ya think about the kid? Heard yer the one tha' helped 'im."

I stopped walking again and turned toward him. He was really getting on my damn nerves. But... I'm not going to fight with him. "Yeah."

He stopped walking and raised his eyebrow. "Wha' ya say?"

"Yeah. I did help tha' kid but it was only ta shut up three fuckin' morons who were screamin' in the middle of town. The kid shot at us. If they listened ta me, we wouldn't be waitin' fer some kid ta wake up so we can drive 'im away with some of our food an pat 'im on the back fer wha' he did. Na, if it was up ta me we would hav' but tha' kid out of 'is misery when we saw 'im. Tha's ma say on the matter."

Dad nodded and we began to make our long journey back to Hershel's farm.

* * *

><p>When we got back dad walked straight to our tent. He hates sleeping in trees. I followed him and entered the tent. I set down my crossbow on my sleeping bag and grabbed my throwing knives from my backpack. I laced them up down my leg.<p>

"Be back b'fore dark." I looked over at dad in his sleeping bag and smirked. He was laying on his back with his arm draped over his eyes.

"Sure old man." I chuckled as I left the tent.

I walked toward my group and saw everyone gathered around the fire. Even Anthony and Amy were around the fire. I looked for the four people I really need from the group. I heard Tia's loud cackle of a laugh and followed it. They were playing uno with a couple others.

I walked close and everyone looked up at me. Everyone stopped talking and stared at me. I stopped close to the fire and shifted my weight, sticking my hands in my small front pockets. Titus stopped at my feet and sat down, leaning against my leg.

"We need ta talk. I need Courtney, Corbin, C.C., an Tia." They stood up and I nodded toward the field beside of dad's camp. The four nodded and began walking toward the direction I pointed to.

"What are you talking to them about?" Madison questioned.

"Nothin'." I scoffed. I shook my head and followed shortly after my friends. Titus running ahead of me and walking beside of C.C. and Tia.

We stood around in a circle, not saying a word. Each of them had concern written in their faces.

"What's going on Anna." Courtney asked breaking my concentration. "Did something happen on the hunt."

"Yeah." I shrugged. I ran my hand through my hair deciding on how to tell them.

"What happened?" C.C. questioned. I looked at him and he sighed. C.C. put his hand on my shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "You know, you can tell us anything, right?"

"Daryl told me tha' Anthony has been stealin' from the group. Said he saw 'im walked into our tent an come out with a backpack full of shit." All of them had shock written on their faces. C.C. dropped his hand from my shoulder.

"That would explain why things are missing."

"Like my pain killers." Tia screamed. "I'm gonna kill that fuck boy for taking my shit." I chuckled at Tia. She was always a sweet girl growing up but she could kick ass when she need to. That's why we became friends.

"If it's true we need ta host a trial. Figure out wha' he took. He can't brake tha' rule an get away with it." Everyone nodded. I began to walk away from them but then I remembered I needed to tell them something else. "Oh, an Amy's pregnant."

"What?" Courntey screamed. I hushed her and glanced over at the fire to see everyone staring at us. I scoffed and turn my head back toward my friends.

"Amy's pregnant an pretty far along." I whispered.

"How far?" Courntey gasped.

"Seven months."

"Shit." Corbin mumbled and ran his hand through his nappy afro that was starting to grow on his head. "That's too far along to do anything about it."

I nodded and looked over to see a different look of disbelief on C.C.'s face. I raised my eyebrow and he snickered. "There's going to be a baby in the group?" Did he not just hear me say Amy was having a baby? I rolled my eyes and nodded at his dumbass question. "You hate babies."

"There ain't nothin' I can do to change it though." I looked down at my watch; 8:30. The sun would be setting soon and I don't want another fight with my dad. I sighed and set my hand on Titus' head. "Night guys."

Everyone signed and mumbled a night. I began walking back to Dad's tent, Titus walking beside me. Usually he walks ahead of me but I think he can tell I'm angry about everything. Anthony has been stealing behind our back this whole time? How in the fuck could he do that to everyone? After we saved his ass, how many times?

I unzipped dad's tent and waited for Titus inside, zipping it up after him. Titus curled up beside cot as I began to take off my converse. I need to get a good pair of boots for winter soon. I laid down inside the cot and draped my arm over Titus. I looked past Titus at dad. Still in the position I left him, with light snores filling the air.

I chuckled. Even with all the time we spent apart he never changed. He shows a little bit more of his feelings but he's still the same old angry redneck he was when he left me. At least I tried to change. Tried to be better for my friends in my group. He's just set on being the same.

I watched as he stirred in his sleep and my eyes went wide before I quickly closed them. I heard a groan and Titus perked his head. Dad hushed him but he sounded closer to me then at his cot. "Night baby girl." He whispered. Then I heard the tent unzip.

I peeked my eyes open to make sure he was gone, then opened then completely. Why would he do that? He's never done that before. Maybe he has changed.

* * *

><p>I woke up a couple of hours ago. When I saw that dad didn't come back last night it surprised me. He's never gone that long and when he is he'll tell me where he'll be. I understand dad is a grown man. He can do whatever the fuck he wants but things are different now since he left.<p>

I was sitting in a old lawn chair, that Hershel gave us, with Titus sitting beside me in the center of my camp. It was pointing straight at Anthony's tent. I had to make sure I kept a close eye on Anthony. Just to make sure he didn't steal anymore of my shit at my camp.

Everyone else was still asleep or haven't left their tent yet. C.C. told everyone about the trial for Anthony. So everyone should have got up early so we can have this trial before Rick's group wakes up.

I heard a tent unzip and I glanced over to see Corbin, Kamon, C.C., Tia, and Hailey wake up. All of them had a stern look on their faces, coping my own emotionless one. Everyone knew what was going to happen and I knew Kamon's religious ass would try and talk me out of it. But seeing his face he could tell what was to become and he agreed with it.

"Want me to wake everyone?" Hailey whispered to me. I nodded and she went by every tent. Once everyone was awake they joined the others standing behind my chair.

"We keep this quiet. No one wakes up Rick's group. We do this away from everyone, in the woods. We come back, ain't none of this happened." I whispered not bothering to look behind me. I glanced over to Trapper and he smirked, already knowing what I was going to tell him. "Get the kid."

He slowly walked over to Anthony's tent and ripped it open. He walked inside for a second and threw a half asleep Anthony out of his tent and on the ground in front of me. Anthony huffed in pain and gave me a questioning look. I rolled my eyes and nodded my head for Trapper to grab him. He grabbed the front of his shirt and picked him up off the ground, setting him back on his two feet.

I said nothing as I stood up and began to silently walk to the woods. Titus walking beside me as my group followed closely behind.

* * *

><p>I stopped walking a good distance away from camp and turned around toward Anthony. "Ya hav' one chance." Trapper pushed him down to the ground again and my group circled around him. I knelt down on my right knee and gave him a glare. "Explain."<p>

"I-I've been st-stealing things from the gr-group." Anthony stuttered, "I-I'm so so sorry, Anna. Its all in my tent you can look there."

"Ya broke a rule." I said standing up.

"Please." Anthony begged. He looked around the small circle then back at me. "Please." He whispered.

"This group started with rules Anthony. If I don't follow through now, wha' do I look lik'?"

I stepped back as everyone tossed him around and took a good punch at him. I never enjoyed seeing people being beaten, that's why I would never partake in something so cruel. Even if he wasn't my friend. But what I said was true, rules are rules and I would never let anyone break them.

Madison brought up her foot and kicked Anthony in the face. A sickening yet satisfying crunch echoed through the air as Anthony's body fell limp. "Stop." I said. Everyone backed away from his body and I crouched down beside him. I pressed my two fingers against his neck looking desperately for a pulse. I sighed when I couldn't find one.

"Is he dead?" Madison whispered.

"Go get 'er." I said standing up. Not taking my eyes off of Anthony's lifeless body.

"What?" She whispered.

"I said go get 'er." I growled. Another one of my friends is dead and this one is all my fault.

Madison came back a moment later with a female walker on a leash. The walker had no arms and a mussel over her mouth so she couldn't bite anyone. She kept us safe throughout the year we were alone. We knew her before shit hit the fan and because it was Madison's best friend she couldn't leave her. We decided to keep her as long as we could cut her arms off. Madison was ok with that as long as she was 'alive'. She was our friend. Was. Madison can't understand that her friend is gone. She can kill any other roamer in the world, but not Lacey.

I grabbed Titus' collar as Madison unclipped the belt to the mussel. Eveyone else in the group walked away as Madison pushed the roamer down to Anthony's dead body but I couldn't. I had to see it was done. I had to see that it was finished. And I watched as 'Lacey' feasted on Anthony's body. Ripping his flesh with her teeth and eating big chunks of it. Blood gushed from my friends body but I couldn't look away. I had to watch.

When I heard the sound of C.C. throwing up it snapped me out of my thoughts. I jumped up and pushed Titus away from them. I grabbed my carving knife and plunged it into 'Lacey's' skull. Her dead weight fell on top of Anthony's with a sick thump.

"No." Madison screamed running toward me. Courntey caught her and held her as she cried. "You bitch! How could you do that? She was your friend." Was... was my friend.

I pushed Lacey's body off Anthony's and knelt down beside him. Holy shit. Not only did I beat my friend to death but I feed him to a walker. What kind of sick fucker am I? I brought my knife up and slammed in down on Anthony's head. I will never let one of my friends turn. I looked over at Lacey's body to see Madison crying over her. Not ever again.

* * *

><p>After the whole scene we buried Anthony and Lacey side by side. Although they hated each other. Madison still cried as we put her into the ground. I can't say the same for Anthony. Yeah, he was our friend but no one cared for him. He was sort of a dick who always tried to seem funny but no one thought he was. We made it back to the farm just as Rick's group was waking up.<p>

"Hey." I turned and saw dad standing there and petting Titus. My group stopped walking and I sighed. I looked around at them and nodded back to camp. Silently telling them to leave me alone. Every one nodded and walked back toward my camp. I looked back at dad and smirked.

"Hey."I mumbled.

"Ya talk ta Anthony?" I nodded and he looked past me at my friends. "Where's he at?"

I shrugged. "We took care of it."

He sighed and past me again. I turned around to see Rick running toward us. Dad scoffed. "I moved out 'ere ta get away from them people." I chuckled at his stupid attempt for a joke. Rick huffed as soon as he made it up to my father and I.

"Randal's awake. Going to drive him eighteen miles out and drop him off."

"Goin' by yerself?" I questioned, taking a step back to be closer to dad.

"Me and Shane." I looked up at dad to see him already looking down at me. I rolled my eyes and he chuckled under his breath.

"What do ya need us fer?" I questioned looking back at Rick.

"I was wondering-"

"No." Dad stated firmly. "She ain't goin' out there Rick. It ain't happenin' 'gain." Dad turned me around and pushed me back to camp.

"I can say no myself." I huffed and smiled when I saw a smirk on his.


	17. Chapter 17

_I was running through the woods beside our house. Being nine dad let me run around in the woods as I brought Titus. Titus was running ahead of me and I was running after him. I ran around the tree as Titus waited for me. I laughed as he ran around me. He took off running again and I went to chase after him but then a loud bang of a gun went off. Titus fell to the ground with a large thud._

_"Titus!" I screamed. I ran up to him. I saw the gunshot wound in his side. I fell on my knees in front of him and sobbed. I hesitantly reached out and touched his side. He wimpered and I cried harder._

_Blood poured out of his gunshot wound and I placed my hand over it. I looked at my hand and more tears came out of my eyes. He's going to die. Titus is going to die. He can't die._

_"No!" I screamed again. I cradled his head and set it on my lap. "No. No. No. Please. Please Titus ya can't die." I heard the grass crunch but I didn't take my eyes off of Titus. I can't look away._

_"Holy shit baby brother." Uncle Merle? I looked up and saw uncle Merle standing by dad. Dad was carrying a gun. His face was pale but I couldn't see him through the tears. I rocked back and forth with Titus in my lap._

_Dad handed the gun to uncle Merle and walked toward me. "Baby girl?" He reached out of me but I jerked away from his touch. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and cradled my head as I cried into his shoulder._

_"He's gonna die. He's gonna die." I kept mumbling into his chest. He hushed me and looked over at Merle._

_"Grab the dog Merle." Dad said a moment later._

_"He ain't gonna make it. Might as well put the mut out of 'is misery baby brother." I cried harder when Merle said that. I can't live without Titus._

_"Grab the fuckin' dog Merle." Dad screamed at Merle. Merle picked up Titus and began to carry him back to the house. I cried again when I couldn't see them anymore. Dad hushed me again. "Its ok baby girl. He'll be ok."_

_"He's gonna die daddy. I can't live without 'im." He wiped the tear from my cheek and kissed my forehead lightly. He hasn't done that since I was seven._

_"I'm so sorry baby girl." He picked me up bridal style_ and began to carry me in the direction Merle walked to.

* * *

><p>"Hey." Dad said snapping his fingers in front of my face. "Stop thinkin' so damn hard."<p>

"How did ya-"

"Yer rubbin' Titus' gun shot wound." I looked down at my hand to see it perfectly place over his wound. "Ya only do that when yer thinkin'."

I smirked, he remembered I did that. "Guess old habits die hard."

Dad and I were sitting at camp. Rick and Shane left with Randal a while ago. Which left the rest of us here to fend for ourselves. Rick's a fucking moron to leave his pregnant wife and son here. Dad kept staring at me and I glanced over at him. I fucking hate it when he does that.

"Why do ya care 'bout Amy so much?" He asked.

"Ken always lays 'is hands on 'er. I couldn't stop it from happenin' ta me but I can stop it from happenin' ta 'er." I kept my eyes on Titus as I rubbed his gunshot wound.

I heard a car tires crunch against the gavel toward the farm. I looked up to see Shane's car pull in. Rick and Shane are back... yeah. I stood up and dad followed in suit. We walked silently toward the car to see a beaten up Shane and Rick with a tied up Randal in the trunk.

"Thought ya were droppin' 'im off." Dad stated sternly pointing to Randal in the back.

"Take him to the barn. Get as much information out of him as you can." Rick told dad. Dad nodded and opened up the back. I watched as Rick and Shane walked in two different directions. Once they were both out of ear shot I turned to dad.

"Ya can't be serious?" Dad pulled Randal out of the car and pushed him toward the barn. Dad wouldn't even look at me as he began to follow Randal. "Yer jus' gonna wha'? Beat the shit outta 'im. Like tha' will get the fucker ta talk."

"Go back ta camp Anna." Dad said through clenched teeth.

"Fuck ya! Ya ain't doin' this by yerself." I screamed.

"Go back ta camp." Dad grabbed Randal's shirt to make him stop walking and stood in front of me. I could see how serious he was but like any Dixon I decided to stand my ground.

I clenched my fists at my side and copied his position. "No." I stated as firmly as he did.

"Fine." He huffed as he pushed Randal closer to the barn. I smirked in victory and silently followed him.

Once we were in the barn dad threw him down on the only wood chair and ripped off his blind fold. I shut the barn door as he punched him in the face once and caught him before he could fall out of the chair completely.

"How many people in yer group?" Dad asked quickly. He punched him I'm the face again and I cringed. He didn't even give him a chance to answer.

"Th-" Dad hit him again and I shook my head. Can't believe I chose to watch this shit. It's like beating the shit out of Anthony all over again. I walked over to the wooden table beside dad and sat down on it. Randal looked back and his eyes widened. Dad glanced over at me then punched Randal with such force he fell out of the chair. He grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. Lifting him a little off the ground.

"Don't ya fuckin' look at 'er." He growled in his face. Dad dropped his body then paced in front of him. He looked over at me then went to punch Randal. Not once, or twice, but three times in the face. He toppled over in pain. Blood gushed out of his nose and his mouth, making him cough then spit it up.

"I tired to tell you-" Dad grabbed his collar and set him up right again.

"Ya ain't told me shit." Dad screamed.

"I barely knew those guys. I met them on the road." Randal pleaded.

"How many in yer group?" Dad repeated. Randal huffed and shook his head from side to side.

I watched as dad went for his knife. I wanted to say something, anything to get him to stop. I know the pain of watching someone die under you while you beat them to death. I hated it. But I also know dad's temper. I let out a deep breath as dad went for Randal. Dad stabbed the wood floor beside his injured leg.

"How many?" He screamed in Randal's face.

"Thi-thirty. Thirty. Thirty guys." Randal spit out.

"Where?" Randal paused so dad ripped off the duct tape covering his freshly stitched stab wound. He screamed out in pain.

"I don't know. I swear. We were never any place more than a night." Dad pushed his carving knife into the top of his wound.

"Out scoutin'? Plannin' on stayin' local?"

"I don't know. They left me behind." Randal pleaded again.

Dad eyes had a flame in them like I've never seen. Not even Merle could look this scary. "You ever pick off a scab?" Dad asked sickly as he pressed his knife harder into his leg.

"Come on man. I'm trying to cooperate."

"Ya start off real slow at first. But sooner or later ya jus' gotta rip it off."

"Ok! Ok." Randal sighed. "Th-they had weapons. Heavy stuff. But I didn't do anything."

"Your boys shot at ma boys, ma daughter. Ya try ta take this farm. Ya jus' went along fer the ride. Ya tryin' ta tell me yer innocent?"

"Yes!" Randal huffed. "These people took me in." I rolled my eyes, oh great another sob story. "Not just guys, a whole group of them. Men and woman. Uh, kids too. Just like you people. Thought I'd have a better chance with them, you know?" Dad stood up and leaned on the table beside of me. "But... we go out, scavenge, just the men. One night we... we found this little camp site. Man and his two daughters, teenagers. Really young, real cute." Randal looked up at me but dad stood in front of his line of vision. "Dad had to watch as these guys they... and they didn't even kill them afterwords. They just... they just made him watch. And his daughters, just left them there. No, but I didn't touch them girls."

Dad growled and kicked Randal in his injured leg hard. "Please." Randal begged again. "I'm not like that. I ain't like that. Please." Dad kicked him in the leg again the punched him in the face. It got to the point where I lost count of how many hits he did on that poor kid.

"Dad." I screamed finally speaking up. I jumped up and stood in front of dad's line of fire. "Dad calm down."

"Move." Dad huffed. He clenched his fists at his sides.

"Ya need ta calm the fuck down." He huffed, trying to catch his breath.

"This your daughter?" Randal finally said. Dad breath picked up again and his finger turned white as he clenched his fists harder. "You two look just like each other." I turned toward Randal slowly, not ready to take my eyes off of my father.

"Ya value yer life, yes? Then shut the fuck up." I smirked as a shocked expression spread across his face. I looked back toward dad to see him giving a death glare to Randal. "Think ya beat 'nough information out of 'im Dad. Come on."

Dad huffed again. Probably disappointed he couldn't beat the life out of Randal for even knowing I exist. Dad shrugged on his angel winged jacket as I grabbed his crossbow. He takes this fucking thing everywhere. Dad opened the barn door and I followed immediately after him. He slammed the door shut after me and put the lock back on it.

"Why don't ya ever do wha' I ask?" He turned around and screamed at me. "Why do ya always have ta go against ma will? Thinkin' ya can do whatever the fuck ya want. I jus' want what's best fer ya. Why can't ya fuckin' see tha'?" I huffed. I understand he's still fucking mad but he's crossing a line.

"Because ya left me with grandpa." His shoulders dropped and I saw all the anger drain from his body with that one sentence. I handed him his crossbow. "That's why." I turned around and saw Rick's group standing at their camp along with my group. I began to walk toward them.

"Hey." Dad said calmly. I mentally sighed. I got him to calm down. He grabbed my forearm and turned me around gently. "I'm sorry, when he told us tha' story I jus-"

"It's ok dad jus' don't take things out on me anymore."

"I'm never lettin' anyone hurt ya 'gain. Includin' me." What the fuck did those morons do to my father? He pulled me in for a hug. I sighed as he set his chin on top of my head. He was only a couple inches taller than me. "Sorry ya had ta see tha' in there."

"I've seen ya act worse." He pulled out of the hug and I sighed. I always fuck up something. He chuckled and I raised my eyebrow.

"Tha' wasn't funny." I shrugged and he looked up toward his group. He walked toward them and I walked closely beside him. Everyone looked at us as we approached the small group. Dad gripped his crossbow strapped and I chuckled. He hates being the center of attention just as much as I do. "Boy there's got a gang. Thirty men. Got heavy artillery an they're not lookin' ta make friends. They roll through 'ere, our boys are dead an our women are gonna wish they were."

"What did you do?" Carol asked sweetly. Dad looked down at his bloody knuckles and put them down by his side.

"We had a little chat." Carol looked disgusted by his answer. She shook her head and turned around to leave.

"No one goes near this guy." Rick said starting to hand out orders.

Dad walked off and I followed him. He glanced behind him and smirked. "Aren't ya tired of me? Don't want ta hang out with yer friends instead of yer old man?" I walked faster so I would be in step with him.

"Nope." I simply stated to which he chuckled.

* * *

><p>Once we were at camp Dad grabbed a water bottle. He sat at the old chimney and I sat down beside him. He grabbed his rag from his back pocket. I saw him begin to struggle to clean the blood off of his knuckles. I grabbed the rag from his hand and he squinted his eyes at me.<p>

"Jus' let me do it old man." I gently grabbed his hand and began to clean the blood from his knuckles.

* * *

><p><em>"Holy shit dad. What happened?" I asked as I entered the living room to find my father hunched over sitting on the couch. His face in his hands as the blood from his knuckles dropped down on the carpet. I walked up to him wearily, expecting him to lash out at any second. I sat down next to him and put my hand on his back. "Dad?" He shrugged me off in a second.<em>

_"Leave me the fuck alone."_

_I clenched my jaw and stood up and walked the short distance to our bathroom. I grabbed the first aid kit and walked back into the small living room. I kicked the rectangular coffee table in front of dad and sat down facing him. He didn't even look up as I opened the first aid kit, setting it beside me. I grabbed a wipe then gently grabbed dad's blood stained hand in mine. He went to pull away but my grip only tightened._

_"Wanna tell me wha' happened?" I asked as I began to clean his knuckles. He shook his head no and I sighed. "Ya got in another fight with uncle Merle didn't ya?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Wha' did the bastard say this time?"_

_"Ya need ta stop. Doesn't matter wha' he's says 'bout yer gay ass friends. Merle's blood. He's suppose ta mean more ta ya than tha'."_

_"Then why did ya beat the shit out of 'im." I screamed at him._

_"Because he's sayin' I didn't raise ya right. Hangin' out with fags and niggers. Tha' yer killin' our rep in this shit of a town. No one respects us now because of ya."_

_"Sound like ya agree with 'im." I growled as I grabbed his other hand to clean it._

_"Why do ya think I beat the shit out of 'im?" I shrugged as I began to clean his hand not looking at him. He gripped my hand firmly making me look up at him. "I beat the shit out of Merle because I'm proud of ya."_

* * *

><p>"Anna?" Dad asks snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked up at him. "Now wha' ya thinkin' 'bout?" I looked back down at his hand as I cleaned off the last bit of blood from his hand.<p>

"Ya still proud of me?" I asked cautiously. I know dad isn't the talking about his feelings type, hell I'm not either. No Dixon is. But thinking about what he told me then and what he knows now, it just haunts my mind.

"Yeah." A Dixon smirk spread across his face and I couldn't help but copy it. Dad released my hand when he looked toward the field leading to Hershel's farm. I turned around to see Dale walking up to our camp. I rolled my eyes, what does he want? Dad stood up and began to put more bolts into his quiver. "Point of us comin' up 'ere is to get away from you people."

"It'll take more than that." Dale smiled.

"Carol send ya?" Carol huh? There ain't no bitch my ass.

"Carol's not the only one concerned about you. You're new role in the group."

"I don't need ma head shrunk. This group's broken. I'm better off fendin' fer myself."

"You act like you don't care." Dale sighed.

"Yeah. It's cause I don't."

"So live or die you don't care what happens to Randal?"

Dad picked up his crossbow and threw it over his shoulder. "Nope."

"Then why not stand with me, try to save the kids life. If it really doesn't matter one way or the other."

"Peg ya as a desperate son of a bitch." Dad shrugged.

"You're opinion makes a difference." Dale said, trying to get dad on his side again.

"Ain't nobody lookin' at me fer nothin'." Dad stated simply as he began to walk away from camp.

"Carol is and I am, right now. I know Anna does." Dad stopped walking and turned around to look back at Dale. "You obviously have Rick's ear." Dad walked back up to Dale.

"Rick jus' looks ta Shane, let 'im." He growled. He turned around and began to walk away again but I could tell Dale didn't walk all the way over here to not get a vote from either of us.

"You cared about what happened to Sophia. Cared what it ment to the group. Torturing people? That isn't you. You're a descent man. So is Rick. Shane... is different."

"Why?" I asked Dale finally speaking up. "Becasue he killed Otis?"

"Who told you that?" Dale asked.

Dad sighed. "Told some story. Otis covered 'im, saved 'is ass, he showed up with a dead guys gun. Rick ain't stupid. If he didn't figure tha' out, it's cause he didn't wanna. Its like I said, groups broken." Dad finally stated, walking off. Dale looked over at me and I raised my hands in surrender.

"Don't look at me. Ya know I'm gonna hav' the same answer."

"You're so much like him." He chuckled as he turned and walked the opposite way of my father toward the farm.

Yeah, alone at last. I whistled loudly for Titus. I miss my big mut. He was at my feet in seconds. I rubbed behind his ear as he laid his head on my knee. I leaned back against the old brick chimney and sighed. I could really use a nice time off. With everything that happened yesterday. I closed my eyes.

* * *

><p>I heard the grass crunch again. I lightly groaned as I opened my eyes. That can't be dad, it's still daylight out. I grabbed the handle of my knife and peeked my head the chimney. I look off to see Carl looking through the bags of dad's bike. I loosened my grip on my knife, stupid kid. What is he doing out here? He pulled out dad's pistol and smiled. He looked around and I ducked my head back so he wouldn't see me. I have to see what he's up to.<p>

He began to walk into the forest and I stood up lightly grabbing my battle axe. When I heard the grass crunch behind me I cringed. I looked back to see Titus wagging his tail excitedly.

"Stay." I whispered firmly. He laid down sadly and I smirk. "Good boy." I looked back at the forest and began to follow Carl again. This time not making a single sound. Using my skills as a hunter to glide across the ground.

He walked a good distance from camp to a small swamp. Where a lake ran through but what caught the small boys attention was the walker who was stuck in the mud in the center.

I watched secretly as Carl picked up a couple of rocks and threw them playfully at the walker. What a dumb ass kid. These things could kill him.

Carl ran around the roamer and gasped as it tried to grab him. He smiled every time it could. Well this is fucking boring. The walker snapped it's jaws and reached for him again. Carl pulled out dad's gun and aimed it at the roamer for a minute. Pull the trigger. Pull the fucking trigger Carl. The walker pulled his foot out of the mud and reached for Carl again. Pulling him to the ground and knocking the gun out of his hand. That's what you get for not pulling the trigger.

Carl screamed but I knew the roamer was still stuck and couldn't reach him. He kicked the walker and ran swap into the forest. He was about to run past my tree when I stopped him. He screamed loudly and I shushed him.

"Calm down little man it's jus' me." He sighed. "Wha' the hell are ya doin out 'ere?"

"Don't tell me parents." He cried.

"I'm not tellin' anyone. But ya need ta get back ta the farm right now." He sighed and trudged back toward the farm. "An Carl." He turned around and looked at me. "If I ever catch ya out 'ere 'gain I'll pass ya off as a roamer." His eyes went wide as he began to run back to camp. I chuckled as I slowly walked behind him.

* * *

><p>The sun was setting as I reached the house. That means we debate on whether or not to kill Randal. I saw my group about to walk in the house and I stopped them.<p>

"I speak fer all of ya. Go back ta camp, play uno or somethin'." Everyone groaned but did as I asked.

I walked in the house and everyone looked over at me. I saw that dad was standing away from the group as usual so I stood beside him. He glanced out of the corner of his eyes and smirked at me.

"So how do we do this?" Glenn asked. "Just take a vote."

"Lets just see where everybody stands." Rick stated. "We can talk through the options."

"The way I see it." Shane sighed. Oh great Shane speaking. "Only one way to move forward."

"Killing him." Dale said. "Right? Why even both to take a vote? Its clear to see the way the winds blowing."

"If people believe we should spare him. I want to know." Rick told him.

"Well I can tell you it's a small group. Maybe just me and Glenn."

Glenn sighed. "Look I think you're pretty much right about everything all the time but-"

"They've got you scared."

"He's not one of us." Glenn told Dale. "And we've lost to many people already."

"I'm not one of ya." Everyone turned around and looked at me. "I could easily be in there as Randal is. I'm jus lucky ya people were lookin' fer a little girl an I knew Merle."

"So you're on my side." Dale smiled.

"Fuck no." The smile disappeared from his face at my words. "Gonna tell ya the same thing I told Rick, we shouldn't hav' saved 'im."

"He could be an asset. Give him a chance to prove himself." Dale suggested again.

"Put him to work."

"We're not letting him walk around." Rick stated.

"We could put an escort on him." Maggie suggested.

"Who want to volunteer for that duty?"

"I will." Dale spoke up.

"I don't think any of us should be walking around with him." Well that's another option shot down by Rick.

"Can't you just lead him further out. Leave him like you planned."

"You barely came back last time. They're walkers, you could break down, you could get lost."

"An ambush." Dad said from behind me.

"If you go through with it How would you do it? Would he suffer?"I rolled my eyes at Patricia's question.

"We could hang him. Snap his neck."

"I thought about that." Ricks said. "Shooting may be more humane."

"What about the body-"

"Woah." Dale said. "Hold on. You're talking about this like it's already decided."

"We've been talking all day." Dad said.

"Yeah, let's jus' keep goin' in fuckin' circles."

"This is a young man's life." Sale pleaded. "And it is worth more than a five minute conversation. Is this what it's come to. We kill someone because we can't decide what else to do with him. You saved him. And now look at us. He's been tortured, going to be executed. How are we any better than those people we're so afraid of?"

"We all know what needs to be done." Shane stated.

"No. Dale is right." Rick finally said. "We can't leave any stone unturned here. We have responsibility-"

"So what's the other solution? We haven't come up with a single buy able option yet." Andrea said.

"Piece of advice." Everyone looked over at me and Andrea coward. "Let the man finish b'fore ya start yer bickerin'."

"Stop it." Carol said speaking up for the first time. "I'm sick of everyone arguing and fighting. I didn't ask for this. You can't ask us to decide something like this. Please just decide. Either of you, both of you, but leave me out."

"Not speaking out Or killing him yourself, there's no difference."

"Alright that's enough." Rick said. "If anybody wants the floor before we make a final decision. Has the chance." Everyone was quiet.

"You once said we don't kill the living." Dale told Rick. Really? Thays a stupid rule.

"That's before the living tried to kill us."

"But don't you see? If we do this the people that we were, the world that we knew is dead. And this new world is ugly. Its harsh, it's survival of the fittest. And that's a world I don't want to live in. I don't believe that any of you do. I can't. Please." Dale begged for the hundredth time. "Lets just do what's right. Is there anybody else who's going to stand with me?"

"He's right." Andrea said. "We should try to find another way."

"Anybody else?"

"You all going to watch too?" Dale asked. "Na. You'll go hide your heads in your tents and try to forget that we're slaughtering a human being. I won't be a party to it." Dale began to walk toward the door but just as he was about to pass me and my father he stopped walking. He put his hand on dads shoulder. "This group is broken." He said before he left.

Rick looked at Shane and then back at dad. He nodded and pulled me out onto the porch.

"Stay with yer group. I'll come back ta get ya." I shook my head no and opened my mouth about to protest but he beat me to it. "Do as I say this time."

"Fine." I scoffed walking toward my group's camp.

* * *

><p>Rick pulled Carl toward their camp. Shane not walking far behind them. I look toward the barn to see Dad pushing Randal back into the shed. I stood up and ran toward them. I reached him just as he was locking the shed.<p>

"Wha' the hell happened?"

"Carl is wha' the hell happened. Damn kid doesn't know how ta follow the damn rules." I chuckled. Dad and I jumped when we heard a scream. We both looked around to see where it,was coming from. "There." Dad pointed and we both took off running.

"Dale." Carol screamed in the distance. I picked up the pace, getting ahead of dad and charging for the walker on top of him. I tackled him to the ground and dad raced over and put his knife in its skull. Dad raced over to me and I swatted him off. Once he saw I was ok he looked over at Dale.

"Help! Over 'ere!" Dad screamed at Rick. The walker ripped Dale's stomach open. No bites, he was just gutted. Even I knew there was no hope for Dale and I think dad knew too. Once Rick got close enough he looked back.

"Get Hershel." Everyone started mumbling 'stay with me' and 'it'll be ok'. But I staied out of it. I hate lying someone on their death bed. It's just fucking stupid. "Hershel! We need Hershel!"

"What happened?" Hershl asked running up to Dale. He knelt down beside him and the same look I had on my face he had on his. There's no hope.

"Can we move him?" Rick asked.

"He won't make the trip." Hershel mumbled.

"Can you do the operation here? Glenn get back to the house-"

"Rick." Hershel interrupted. When he got Rick's full attention he shook his head no.

"No!" Rick cried. Everyone cried over Dale's body except for me and dad. I could tell dad was torn but it wasn't enough for him to cry like a pussy.

"He's suffering." Andrea said sadly. "Do something?" She pleaded.

Rick raised his gun but sadly again he couldn't pull the trigger. Dad walked over and gently took the gun out of Ricks hand. Dad knelt down beside of Dale's body. "Sorry brother." He mumbled before he pulled the trigger.


End file.
